The secret
by meg1287
Summary: Hayley vient d'arriver à LA. Elle va faire des études en psycho. Par contre, elle ne sait pas que sa voisine est Naya Rivera et que cette dernière cache plusieurs choses. Un lien se créera entre elles mais il sera souvent interrompu. Sera-t-elle de passage dans une vie ou permanente...? / Mention du Cast de Glee et de la famille à Naya.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, Bonjour!_

_J'arrive avec une nouvelle Fiction sur Naya Rivera et un caractère fictif! _

_La fiction va comporter plusieurs chapitre! J'en aie plusieurs d'écris._

_Je vous donne quelques détails avant de vous laisser lire le premier chapitre:_

_La fiction sera majoritairement en PDV Hayley/Vous. Vous allez comprendre car j'écris la fic à la 2e personne!_

_Ensuite, je vous dis que quand vous/elle pense c'est en italique et qu'elle/vous pense en français! (vous allez comprendre!) et que même si il y a un tirait avant et que ses paroles sont en italiques c'est qu'elle/vous parle en français... bref._

_Finalement, dans la fic', Naya à 22-23 ans mais niveau physique, elle a son corps d'aujourd'hui qu'elle tourne déjà Glee! C'est seulement qu'il faut qu'elle soit plus jeune niveau âge! Et elle ne sort pas non plus avec Big sean ou avec Matthew Hodgson mais un autre..._

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

Enfin, Los Angeles! Tu n'y crois pas encore. Après 1 an de voyage où tu es passé de l'Inde, à l'Afrique pour aider, à l'Australie, à l'Europe, au Canada, tu es finalement ici pour finir tes études de psychologue. Eh oui, tu vas devenir une psy dans 1 an. Tu as fini ton lycée et tu es rentrée dans une fac pour devenir psy mais avant de commencer ta dernière année, tu as décidé de prendre une pause. Tu aimes voyager, rencontrer des pays différents, des gens, alors avant d'être dans un bureau et d'écouter les gens, tu voulais t'écouter toi.

Tu regardes l'immeuble où les déménageurs s'affaire à rentrer tout tes meubles et cartons dans ton appartement. Bien sûr, avant de venir t'installer ici, tu es retourné chez toi en Louisiane pour voir ta famille et prendre tes affaires. Même si tu vas bientôt avoir 23 ans, tu habitais encore avec tes parents. Ils ne t'avaient presque pas reconnu quand tu es rentré. Pourquoi? Peut-être parce que tes cheveux châtains ont pris une touche plus blonde à cause du soleil ou ta peau est beaucoup plus hâlée qu'avant. Ou tous les bracelets que les enfants ton fait pendant ton voyage en Inde et en Afrique.

Tu souris. Ils te manquent. Tu te rappelles de leurs expressions devant ta richesse, ta beauté. Tu t'es promis d'y retourner. Pas tout de suite, c'est sûr mais un jour. Un avantage aussi pendant ton voyage est que tu maîtrises aussi bien l'anglais que le français. Tu es né dans une ville française de la Louisiane où tu as appris l'anglais car tout de même, il y avait des anglophones mais dans ta maison, tu parlais français.

Bref, tu entres enfin dans ton immeuble. C'est joli. Il y a les boîtes de courriers à ta gauche et tu peux aussi voir l'entrepôt du concierge si tu te fis à ce que tu vois par la porte ouverte. Finalement, en face il y a un ascenseur et une porte pour les escaliers. Tu décides de prendre l'ascenseur. Même si tu ne les aime pas, tu ne veux pas bloquer le chemin aux déménageurs. Tu appuis donc sur le bouton et les portes s'ouvrent en moins de 5 secondes.

Tu y entre et appuie sur le chiffre 7. L'avant dernier étage. Le propriétaire t'avait dit que tu avais seulement une voisine. Donc tu espères vraiment en avoir une bonne car tu ne pourras pas t'en faire d'autres.

Les portes s'ouvrent ce qui te fait sortir de tes pensées. Tu vas dans le couloir et effectivement, il y a seulement deux portes qui se font face. Ton numéro de porte est 7b donc ta porte est celle sur le mur d'en face.

Elle est déjà ouverte et tu entres pour admirer ton appart. Tout est à air ouvert. À ta gauche, il y a la cuisine et à ta droite tu peux voir l'espace salle à manger si tu te fis à ta table déjà placer. Dans le fond à droite, il y a le salon où ta télé et ton sofa sont déjà. Dans le fond à gauche tu peux voir un mur qui est sûrement un couloir. Tu t'y aventure donc et effectivement c'est un couloir.

Il y a trois portes. Tu ouvres la première et tu vois un grand garde-robe. Tu pourras donc y ranger ton aspirateur ou autres. Tu ouvres la deuxième et vois ta salle de bain.

_-Pas mal, _dis-tu en français.

Tu vas finalement ouvrir la troisième porte. Ta chambre, ton lit ainsi que tes meubles y sont déjà. Elle est plutôt grande, tu l'admets.

_En tout cas, plus que chez moi en Louisiane, _ris-tu.

Ta chambre était tellement petite qu'on pouvait à peine y faire 2 pas sans marcher sur quelque chose où rentrer dans un mur.

Tu sors de ta chambre et retourne dans la cuisine. Plusieurs cartons sont là.

-Madame?

Tu te retournes et souris au déménageur. Tu sors ton anglais.

-Oui?

-On a fini, alors bonne journée!

-Merci beaucoup, vous aussi.

Il part et laisse ta porte ouverte. Tu décides de la laisser comme ça. Alors, quand ta voisine va passer, vous aller pouvoir faire connaissance.

-_Bon allons-y!_

Tu te fais un chignon pour ramasser tes cheveux et tu commences à placer tes gros meubles tout de suite. Une chance que tu portes seulement un short et un débardeur car tu sens que tu vas avoir chaud.

Tu es tout de même habituer à la chaleur. Dans ta ville natale, en été, il pouvait faire 35 degrés facilement. Bref, tu places donc ta télé et ton sofa comme tu veux. Tu mets ensuite ta table et tes chaises parfaitement.

Tu es minutieuse donc tu veux que tout soit parfait avant de recommencer l'école. Tu recommence tout de même dans 2 semaines mais bon…

Ça doit faire maintenant une bonne heure que tu places chaque chose. Tu viens de finir les gros meubles. Tu t'attaques donc aux cartons. Tu t'assoies par terre dans l'entrée dos à la porte et ouvre le premier carton où il est écrit : cuisine. Tu sors tranquillement chaque chose quand tu entends des coups sur ta porte.

-Bonjour, dit une voix.

Tu te retournes donc et ton souffle se bloque dans ta gorge en voyant ce que tu vois.

_Je rêve ou Naya Rivera se tient devant moi!?_

Tu crois sérieusement rêver. Mais la personne devant toi a tout d'elle et de réel. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux bruns foncés, sa peau mate, son visage. Eh oui.

Te rendant compte que ça doit faire plusieurs secondes que tu la regarde, tu décides de la saluer sans avoir l'air d'une folle car oui, c'est ton idole.

-Bonjour, dis-tu en lui souriant.

Tu te relèves et te place devant elle. Ton cœur bat à cent mille à l'heure.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?! Merde, je dois être pleine de sueur…_

-Tu es la nouvelle ici? Demande-t-elle en te tendant la main. Je suis Naya.

Tu lui fais ton plus beau sourire et lui prend la main. Sa peau est vraiment douce.

-Oui, c'est moi. Je suis Hayley.

Vous vous lâcher la main et elle reste planter là devant toi.

-En fait, je sais qui tu es mais…. Ne crois pas que… enfin tu comprends… que je suis folle ou… que je vais te filmer ou autres….

Elle rit. Son rire. Tu vas sérieusement mourir. En plus, de la rencontrer, elle rit de toi.

-C'est bon. Je te crois. Tu as l'air honnête.

- Je n'aie pas seulement l'air honnête! Je le suis! Dis-tu.

Elle hoche la tête en souriant.

-Mais si je peux me permettre… comment ça se fait que tu… sois-ici et non dans… une grande maison parce que tu es tout de même… tu es Naya Rivera?

Son sourire s'efface et elle prend quelques secondes.

-Ce serait trop long mais oui j'habite ici, dit-elle simplement.

Tu hoches la tête. Elle regarde derrière toi.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider? Ça me ferait plaisir!

Tu meurs! En plus, de tout ça, elle veut rester avec toi t'aider à vider tes cartons. WOW. Elle est encore plus ton idole.

-Pour vrai? Je veux dire, tu as sûrement d'autre chose à faire que m'aider à vider mes cartons, ris-tu.

-Non, je n'aie rien à faire et ça me ferait plaisir! En plus, on pourrait faire connaissance

-OK. Merci beaucoup.

-Super! Je reviens. Je vais aller me changer.

Elle rentre donc dans son appartement et tu souffles enfin.

_Bordel de merde! Naya veut m'aider et faire connaissance. Bon calme toi et soit relaxe! Pas besoin de capoter! C'est une personne comme toi après tout!_

Tu te regardes dans le miroir dans l'entée que tu as installé et tu es pas mal. En même temps, c'est con parce que tu sais qu'elle n'est pas bi comme toi. Eh oui, tu es bi. Tu as déjà eu une petite-amie avant d'avoir finalement un petit-ami avec qui ça à mal terminer… très mal.

Tu mets ta main sur ta hanche et frissonnes. Tu ne l'oublieras jamais, lui…

-Bon! On commence, dit Naya en arrivant ce qui te sort de tes pensées.

-Oui! Merci beaucoup, hein!

-Ça fait plaisir! J'ai seulement une voisine alors autant être de bonne amie!

Tu lui souris. Elle a mis comme toi un short qui laisse voir ses jambes vraiment musclés. Par contre, elle porte un sweet-shirt. Tout trouve ça débile, car il fait très chaud.

-Bon, alors, tu peux prendre ce carton-là, dis-tu en lui montrant le carton dans le salon- sur lequel il est inscrit : livre et autres-, et mettre et placer ce qui a dedans dans la bibliothèque là!

-D'accord.

Elle va donc faire ce que tu lui as demandé et toi tu continues à vider le carton cuisine pour ensuite mettre ta vaisselle et autres dans les armoires.

Quelques minutes passent avant qu'elle te pose des questions.

-Belles photos! S'exclame-t-elle en te montrant des photos que tu as prises lors de tes voyages.

Tu es aussi sur les photos et tu souris.

-Merci!

-Tu es allé loin!

-Oui, pendant 1 an, j'ai seulement voyagé. Je suis allé en Inde, en Afrique, en Europe, en Australie, au Canada et finalement ici.

-Chanceuse! Pourquoi?

Tu souris.

-J'adore voyager! Après le lycée, je suis allée à l'Université pour faire mes études pour devenir psy. Mais avant de commencer ma dernière année d'étude, j'ai voulu partir loin. Tu comprends. Avant d'être à nouveau dans les études ou avant d'être assise dans un bureau. Et je ne regrette vraiment pas! Finalement, je suis ici pour terminer mes études et commencer à travailler.

-WOW. Je t'envie!

-Pourquoi? Souris-tu.

-Et bien, même si je suis connu et je fais le métier que j'aime le plus au monde, je n'aie même pas de diplôme universitaire. En plus, je suis seulement allé à Hawaï et en Angleterre! Je t'envie d'être partie à la découverte du monde!

-Je me suis promis de retourner en Afrique, je t'emmènerai, si tu veux.

-Bonne idée!

Vous riiez avant de continuer. Tu sais que c'est débile d'avoir dit ça. Franchement, tu n'iras jamais dans quelques années avec Naya en Afrique. Mais bon, tout le monde a le droit de blaguer et de rêver.

Vous continuez à parler de vous et de faire connaissance.

-Tu n'as pas chaud?! Demandes-tu. Il doit faire dans les 30 degrés, aujourd'hui.

-Non, non, s'empresse-t-elle de répondre.

-D'accord… as-tu soif? J'ai… de l'eau, ris-tu.

Tu allais proposer plusieurs trucs mais tu t'es rappelée que tu viens d'emménager et que tu n'as rien sauf de l'eau. Elle rit et accepte. Tu sors donc un verre et lui tend un verre d'eau.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Tu décides de faire pareil avant d'aller dans ta chambre pour placer tes vêtements.

-Quand, tu auras fini ce carton, tu pourras venir m'aider, s'il-te-plait?

-Pas de problème.

Vous vous souriez et tu vas dans ta chambre. Tu commences à sortir tes vêtements et à les ranger.

_-Mon dieu! Je ne me souvenais plus que j'avais ce chandail-là! _T'exclames-tu en français.

-Belle accent! Entends-tu dire Naya.

Tu sursautes. Elle se tient dans l'encadrement de ta porte. Elle rit.

-Désolé… Je ne savais pas que tu parlais français, dit-elle.

-Oui! Je viens de la Louisiane dans une ville française. Je suis bilingue.

-J'ai cru voir ça!

Tu souris.

-Parles-tu français? Demandes-tu.

-…_un tout petit peu, _dit-elle en français après quelques secondes.

Vous riiez. Elle a tellement un bel accent, tu trouves.

-Belle accent, toi aussi!

-Merci! Tu voulais que je t'aide?

-Oui! Tu peux prendre mes vêtements et les ranger avec moi. S'il-te-plait!

Elle te sourit et vous rangez tes vêtements. Tu ne lui laisse pas tes sous-vêtements, bien entendu. Tu n'es pas si folle. Tu ne lui aurais jamais laissé prendre tes petites culottes ou même tes soutiens gorges. Vraiment pas!

Après finalement 2 bonnes heures à avoir rangé vêtements, trucs de toilette ou autres, vous avez enfin fini. Il est déjà 18h. Tu as faim et tu es fatigué. Naya aussi à la façon dont elle s'assoit sur ton sofa. Tu t'assois près d'elle.

-Il va seulement rester le téléphone et la télé. Merci vraiment beaucoup Naya! Ça me touche et tu m'as vraiment aidée! Dis-tu en lui souriant.

-Ça fait vraiment plaisir. En plus, tu es super gentille!

Et comme tu ne t'en attends pas, elle se penche vers toi et te donne une accolade.

_Mon dieu seigneur!_

Tu inspires profondément et répond. Vous vous détacher finalement l'une de l'autre et vous vous souriez.

-J'ai faim! dit-elle.

-Moi aussi.

Elle te regarde et plisse les yeux.

-Veux-tu venir souper chez moi?! Ça me ferait plaisir!

-Voyons! Tu n'es pas obliger!

-Allez! Tu n'as rien dans ton frigo et tu meurs de faim.

-Oui mais je vais commander et je veux prendre ma douche.

-Alors, je rentre chez moi, je me lave, tu fais de même et tu viens chez moi! On va commander!

Tu ne peux vraiment pas lui refuser! En même temps qui l'aurait fait!?

-D'accord! Dis-tu en souriant grandement.

Vous vous levez donc et elle va vers son appart.

-Prend ton temps! Dit-elle avant de rentrer chez elle.

Tu inspires profondément.

-_Merci! _Dis-tu pour toi-même et pour dieu.

Avant d'aller te laver, tu ranges tous les cartons avec pour idée d'aller les jeter demain matin. Tu les empiles donc dans l'entrée et tu vas enfin dans ta salle de bain. Tu lances tes vêtements par terre et entre directement dans la douche. Tu tournes le robinet et l'eau froide te frappe. En même temps ça fait du bien. Avec la chaleur qui ta habité toute la journée. Pas seulement la chaleur de l'air mais aussi celle de ton bas-ventre. Disons que regarder Naya se pencher ou regarder ses jambes était vraiment tentant…

Tu te laves minutieusement. Tes cheveux sont vraiment longs, alors ils sont longs à laver. Ça ne te dérange pas. Tu aimes ça. Ça te permet de prendre ton temps dans ta douche et tu aimes tes cheveux qui t'arrête au milieu du dos et même peut-être plus. Pendant ton voyage, tu les as coupé une seules fois donc…

Tu finis enfin ta douche, après plusieurs longues minutes. Tu t'enroules dans une serviette et tu prends tes vêtements avant d'aller dans ta chambre. Tu lances tes vêtements donc ton panier prévu pour tes vêtements sales. Tu t'habille simplement. Tu ne recherches pas à l'impressionner. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu enfiles donc seulement un jogging et un autre débardeur. Tu te brosses les cheveux pour éviter les nœuds parce qu'avec ta longueur ce serait l'enfer.

Tu décides de les sécher. Chose fait, tu prends ton ordinateur portable. Tu entres le code du réseau de l'appartement que le propriétaire ta donner. Tu vas ensuite sur ton Hotmail et envoies tes messages à tes amis et famille pour leur parler et leur dire que tout va bien. Tu ne leurs parles pas de Naya. Pour que personne ne sache où elle habite. Question d'intimité.

Tu regardes l'heure et constate qu'il est 19h passé. Tu ranges donc ton ordinateur et vas cogner chez Naya. Elle t'ouvre presque immédiatement. Elle aussi porte un jogging avec un pull. Tu lui souris et entre.

-Encore merci!

-De rien. Tu veux manger quoi? Italien, mexicain, chinois?

-Je sais que tu aimes les sushis alors…

-Super! S'exclame-t-elle. J'avais justement le goût de ça!

Pendant qu'elle va commander, tu regardes un peu. Il est pareil au tien. Seulement inverser. Ce qui te fait bizarre. Les meubles sont plus spacieux et la décoration est beaucoup plus belle.

Encore une fois, tu te demandes pourquoi elle habite ici. Dans un immeuble d'appartement.

-C'est commander! Ça va arriver dans 20 minutes. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire?

-Oui, merci.

-j'ai du vin, de la bière, du jus… de l'eau, te dit-elle avec un clin d'œil ce qui te fait rire.

-Du jus s'il-te-plait.

Elle hoche la tête et part dans la cuisine. Tu la regarde faire et elle se prend une bière avant de revenir avec ton verre de jus.

-Merci!

Elle te sourit et tu bois. Ça te fait du bien.

-Ça m'a surprise que tu n'aies pas voulu d'alcool, dit-elle en s'assoyant à sa table.

-Je n'aime pas ça, dis-tu en faisant pareil. Je sais que tu dois trouver ça bizarre mais je n'aie jamais aimé l'alcool. Je n'aime pas les boissons gazeuses non plus.

Elle écarquille les yeux et sourit.

-Encore une fois, je t'envie. J'aimerais ça ne pas aimer les boissons gazeuse.

Tu souris.

-Les gens me trouve bizarre de ne pas aimer l'alcool et dise que je ne dois pas vraiment m'amuser dans les fêtes. C'est faux! Je me suis toujours amuser et je n'aie jamais eu de problèmes!

Elle sourit et te détaille du regard. Tu deviens mal à l'aise sous son regard et décide de parler.

-C'est beau chez toi!

-Merci mais ça ressemble pas mal au tien! Rit-elle.

Tu ris aussi.

-Je sais mais je parle des meubles et de la décoration.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Tu recommence l'école quand? Demande-t-elle.

-Dans 2 semaines. J'ai hâte.

-J'espère!

-Il va seulement falloir que je m'habitue aux changements et à la ville de LA!

-Ouais… si tu as des problèmes ou des questions, tu me le demanderas.

-Merci….

-Tu as quel âge, au juste?

-Je vais avoir 23 ans cet hiver! Comme toi!

Elle te sourit encore une fois. Si tu conterais le nombre de fois qu'elle te sourit, tu te perdrais dans tes chiffres. Tu regardes son tattoo sur son poignet. Tu as toujours rêvé de le voir en vrai et maintenant tu la devant tes yeux.

-As-tu un tattoo?

-Oui, un.

-Où? Demande-t-elle.

-Sur mon pied.

-Je peux le voir?

Tu hoches la tête et lui montre ton pied.

-_Courage,_ dit-elle avec un accent français. Est-ce que ça l'a une signification?

Tu hésites. Tu ne veux pas dire pourquoi tu l'as. Ça te rappellerait des souvenirs que tu n'as pas envie de parler même si tu es fière de ce que tu as fait.

-Oui mais…

Voyant que tu te perds, elle parle des siens. Tu apprécies.

-Moi aussi j'en aie!

-Je sais! Ris-tu.

-À oui… tu me connaissais grâce au média…

-Oui mais j'aimerais mieux que la personne en question me le dise elle-même!

Elle sourit. Encore….

-Sur mon poignet c'est amour en hébreux, sur ma nuque j'ai un nœud papillon, dit-elle en soulevant ses cheveux. Ensuite dans le bas de mon dos j'ai une croix. Oui, je suis chrétienne. Je n'en parle pas aux média. C'est quelque chose de personnel…

-Tu as raison.

-…après j'ai un signe de peace and love sur mon talon gauche et une étoile filante sur mon pieds droit, dit-elle en te les montrant.

**TOC! TOC! TOC!**

-C'est arrivé! S'exclame-t-elle en allant répondre.

Elle revient rapidement avec vos sushis et vous commencez rapidement à manger.

-Ça fait du bien! Dis-tu.

-Vraiment!

Vous mangez tranquillement et en parlant de temps à autre. Quand vous avez fini, il est déjà 20h et tu es extrêmement fatiguer.

-Merci vraiment Naya!

-Ça fait plaisir et j'adore déjà ta compagnie.

-Moi aussi!

Tu l'aides à débarrasser.

-Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer. Je suis vraiment fatiguer. Merci!

-D'accord, dit-elle avec une petite moue. Ça fait plaisir et dort bien dans ton nouveau chez toi!

Tu lui souris. Tu n'oses pas lui donner un câlin. Tu crois qu'elle a deviné car elle referme ses bras sur toi. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes mais ce sont les meilleurs de ta vie. Elle se recule et vous vous souriez.

-Bon, merci et bonne nuit toi aussi. Fait de beaux rêves, dis-tu en ouvrant la porte.

-Toi aussi!

Tu sors finalement et rentre chez toi. Quand tu fermes la porte, tu souffles.

-_Quelle journée! _Te dis-tu.

Tu y repenses encore et souris comme une conne. Tu bailles soudainement et tu te rappelles que tu es fatigué. Tu fermes donc les lumières et va te coucher. Tu sens que tu vas avoir toute une année.

* * *

_Alors! Que pensez-vous de ma nouvelle fic'! Dite moi le absolument!_

_Sinon, la fic ne contriendra pas vraiment de drame mais seulement un petit quelque chose triste qui sera régler un jour... :P Alors, ceux qui n'aime pas le drame, NE VOUS EN FAITES PAS! :)_

_Alors, merci et pour ceux qui ne savent pas encore où ça va mener: patienter! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_HEY! Ça va bien?! Moi super!_

_**Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les review! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! :D**_

_**Lisa418: merci et voici la suite!**_

_Nouvelle rencontre dans ce chapitre... :)_

_Sinon, je vous laisse lire le 2e chapitre! :)_

* * *

Le soleil qui frappe ton visage te réveille tranquillement. Tu laisses échapper un gémissement plaintif. Tu regardes l'heure et vois qu'il est 11h.

_J'étais vraiment fatiguer… _penses-tu.

Tu t'étires tranquillement et regarde le plafond. Soudainement, tout te reviens en mémoire. Ta voisine est Naya Rivera! Tu souris. Tu étais sûr en te réveillant que c'était un rêve mais non. Tu te lèves lentement et va à la toilette. Tu as toujours envie quand tu te réveilles donc tu ne te fais pas attendre. Après t'avoir lavé les mains, tu vas te changer pour aller tout de suite faire ton épicerie. Tu n'as rien et tu as faim. Comme toujours en te réveillant.

Tu enfiles donc un jean et un chandail avant de te brosser les cheveux. Tu mets tes souliers ballerines et va dans l'entrée. Tu prends ton téléphone cellulaire que tu mets dans ton sac à main ainsi que ton porte-monnaie et tes clés avant de prendre les cartons et de sortir. Tu laisses les cartons par terre, le temps de barré ta porte. Chose fait, tu ranges tes clés et tu prends l'ascenseur pour descendre.

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin sur le parking sous-terrain. Tu vas rapidement jeter les cartons avant d'aller vers ta voiture. Une belle mini rouge. Tu entres dans ta voiture et avec ton GPS, tu essaie de trouver une épicerie pas trop loin. Après quelques minutes, tu trouves enfin et tu pars donc en direction de ta destination.

Avec tout le trafic et l'attente, tu y arrive en 30 minutes. Tu te gares difficilement et entre enfin dans l'épicerie. Tu trouves facilement tout ce que tu cherches. Tu es habituée des épiceries car c'était là que tu travaillais pendant que tu allais au lycée pour gagner de l'argent.

Après un bon moment ici, tu vas payer et tu vas mettre ta nourriture dans ton coffre de voiture. Tu entres à l'intérieur et tu décides de rouler un peu partout pour te trouver un emploi. Le loyer et la nourriture ne se payera pas tout seul!

C'est donc pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes que tu roules avant de voir dans une vitrine de restaurant une affiche qui dit qu'ils recherchent des employés.

_-SUPER! _Dis-tu.

Tu te gares et entre dans le restaurant.

-Bonjour, dis-tu à la fille qui est dans l'entée. Je suis ici pour le job.

-Oui, attendez ici, je vais aller chercher mon patron.

Tu attends donc dans l'entrée. Environ 2 minutes plus tard, un homme arrive.

-Bonjour, suivez-moi.

OK… tu le suis et tu entres dans une espèce de salle d'employer.

-Bonjour, dit-il en te tendant la main.

-Bonjour, vous rechercher des employés?!

-Oui, tu voudrais travailler?

Tu hoches la tête.

-Oui et j'ai déjà de l'expérience comme serveuse. Je travaillais dans une épicerie mais j'ai aussi travaillé dans la restauration.

-Super, tu as de l'expérience. Temps plein?

-Non, en fait, je vais rentrer à l'université dans 2 semaines.

-D'accord. As-tu une lettre de recommandation?

Merde, tu n'avais pas pensé à ça!

-Euh…. Non, désolé. En fait, je reviens de voyage. J'ai voyagé pendant 1 an et je suis ici pour terminer ma dernière année pour être psy, alors… je n'aie pas pensé à ma lettre… mais j'ai vraiment de l'expérience et je peux vous le monter si vous m'embauchez!

Il te regarde longuement avant de parler.

-D'accord, je te prends à l'essai pendant une semaine. Après je te dirais!

-Merci beaucoup! Vous n'allez pas le regretter!

-J'espère! Tu commences demain à 11h.

-D'accord!

Vous vous serrez la main et tu repars heureuse d'avoir trouvé un travail. Tu décides de retourner chez toi. Le trajet est aussi long qu'avant et tu arrives enfin.

Tu entres dans le parking sous-terrain et tu te gares. Tu te dépêche à prendre tes sacs et de prendre l'ascenseur pour arriver devant ta porte. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin, tu souffle. Tu avances dans le couloir et un homme se tient devant la porte à Naya et cherche une clé.

-Bonjour? Dis-tu.

L'homme se retourne et fronce les sourcils.

-Je peux vous aider? Demande-t-il plutôt froidement.

Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas.

-Non, j'habite au 7b.

Il fronce encore plus les sourcils et tu t'approches pour pouvoir rentrer chez toi.

-Vous êtes? Demandes-tu.

-Le petit-ami à Naya!

Tu fronces les sourcils. Elle ne t'avait pas dit ça hier… bon, OK vous n'êtes pas non plus des meilleurs amies et elle ne te doit rien mais… tu l'aurais appris par les médias.

-Je ne savais pas que Naya avait un petit-ami…

-Normal elle ne veut pas se faire achaler de questions pas des gens fatiguant, dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il entre et claque la porte.

_Comment peut-elle sortir avec un mec comme lui…. _

Bref, tu entres finalement chez toi. Tu laisses ton sac à main sur le crochet et tu commences à serrer ta nourriture non sans manger en même temps. Quand tu as enfin fini, il reste seulement 30 minutes avant que la personne qui va venir pour la télé et le téléphone arrive. Tu décides donc de continuer ton livre. Tu t'assois donc sur ton sofa et commence à lire.

Tu es plongé dans ta lecture et tu ne vois pas le temps passé donc quand ça cogne, tu fais un saut.

-Oui!

Tu ranges ton livre et tu vas ouvrir.

-Bonjour! Dis-tu en le laissant entré.

Il te sourit et il ne perd pas de temps. Il va directement sur ton téléphone et ensuite ta télé. Il ne parle pas vraiment, sauf pour t'expliquer quelques trucs. Il finit, 1 heure plus tard.

-Merci beaucoup!

-C'est mon travail! Dit-il en riant.

Tu lui souris et il part enfin.

-_Bon, une chose de fait!_

Tu es vraiment contente car tu vas pouvoir regarder tes séries préférées avant que l'école commence! Tu t'installes donc confortablement dans ton sofa et écoute ce qui passe. Tu regardes les émissions et tu ris soudainement. Glee passe à la télé. Tu trouves ça drôle maintenant de la voir à la télé dans une émission, alors qu'elle est ta voisine. Tu l'écoute, tout de même.

L'épisode fini. Tu te lèves pour te prendre quelque chose à boire quand on frappe.

-Oui!

Tu vas ouvrir et tu fronces les sourcils quand tu vois que c'est le petit-ami à Naya.

-Oui…?

-Tu sais où est Naya?!

-Non désolé… elle doit sûrement travailler.

-C'est parce qu'elle m'a donné rendez-vous chez elle et elle n'est pas là!

Tu ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Écoute…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent laissant apparaître Naya.

-Dave!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!?

-Tu m'as donné rendez-vous!

-Oui mais seulement pour 18h…

OK, ça, ça prouve encore plus qu'il est bizarre…

-Tu me prends pour un fou!?

Naya devient blanche et hoche négativement la tête.

-D'accord, tu as raison! Tu viens?! dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

-Oui, oui… râle-t-il.

-Naya… dis-tu.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi tu es avec lui? Je veux dire…

Elle te coupe.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, OK! Je… bye!

Elle entre chez elle et claque la porte. OK… tu ne la connais seulement depuis hier mais tu sais que quelque chose ne va pas bien. Et ça l'a un rapport avec ce Dave. Tu le sais car tu es une… experte en relation amoureuse avec ce que tu as vécu…

Tu restes planté là pendant encore quelques secondes à te remémorer des souvenirs avec ton ex avant de te réveiller et de rentré. Rencontre bizarre…

* * *

_Alors! Quels sont vos commentaires pour ce chapitre?! Et ce Dave...?! Je ne l'aime pas non plus...:P_

_Pour info, les chapitre risque d'être tous de cette longueur ou comme le premier... bref :)_

_Alors, je vous dis merci, à la prochaine et REVIEWS! S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour! Ça va bien? J'espère que oui!_

_**Merci énormément pour ceux qui me laisse des reviews! :D et merci à ceux qui me lise!**  
_

_Alors, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

Deux jours sont passés depuis ce fameux « accident » dans le couloir avec Naya et son petit-ami. Tu ne l'as pas revu. Matt oui, par contre. Alors que tu étais dans le hall d'entrée pour prendre ton courrier, il rentrait dans l'immeuble en titubant. Quand il avait passé près de toi, tu avais pu sentir l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de lui. Tu avais bien entendue 5 minutes avant de monter pour ne pas le croiser.

Tu n'as pas arrêté de te torturer l'esprit pour trouver les raisons qui pourrait pousser Naya à sortir avec lui. Tu as une hypothèse mais tu n'es pas sûr. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que ça t'aies arrivé que ça arrive à tout le monde….

Comme tu disais, tu ne lui as pas reparlé ni vu. Sauf bien sûr, sur le net. Elle marchait dans les rues d'Hollywood fièrement. Tu as vraiment hâte de la revoir. Autant que quand tu es arrivé, elle t'aidait, vous faisiez connaissance et aviez du plaisir que maintenant… c'est mort.

Tu te lèves de ton sofa pour aller mettre ton assiette dans ton évier.

_Je ferai la vaisselle plus tard…._

Tu retournes t'asseoir mais des coups son frapper à ta porte. Tu fronces les sourcils et va répondre.

Naya se tient devant toi avec un sourire. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Allo?! Dis-tu.

-Hey, ça va bien?

-Oui, merci. Toi?

-Oui…

-Entre! Dis-tu.

Elle te sourit encore et entre. Tu fermes la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

-En fait, quand je suis venu t'aider l'autre jour, j'avais un bracelet et je l'avais enlevé pour travailler et je crois que l'aie oublié ici.

-OK. Où?

-Il serait dans ta bibliothèque.

Tu ris.

-Je vais aller voir, dis-tu avant d'y aller.

Effectivement, en regardant, tu le vois. Tu ne t'en étais jamais rendu compte.

-Je l'aie! Désolé, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

Elle rit. Ça t'avait manqué.

-Merci, dit-elle ne le prenant.

Vous restez planter en face de l'autre sans parler. Elle se souvient probablement comme elle ta quitté l'autre jour.

-Aussi, commence-t-elle, je voulais m'excuser. Pour l'autre jour. Tu as du me trouver bizarre et tout mais… j'étais fatiguer et la dernière chose que je veux c'est que les gens que je ne connais pas me posent pleins de questions.

Tu hoche la tête.

-Mais j'ai compris que je te connais et que… on est amie… si tu veux bien? Rajoute-t-elle avec un sourire d'espoir.

Tu souris grandement.

-Oui! Vraiment!... et ce n'est pas grave pour l'autre jour… je te comprends. Ça ne doit pas être toujours facile d'être une célébrité. Surtout quand on se fait achaler de questions.

-Merci!

Tu lui souris.

-_De rien_, dis-tu en français ce qui la fait rire.

-Quoi?!

-Rien! Ton accent est juste trop drôle.

Tu prends un air fâché et elle rit encore plus.

-Sérieusement, arrête! Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air fâchée! C'est seulement vraiment drôle!

Tu ris finalement en la voyant rire. Son rire est trop communicatif.

-Désole, dit-elle après plusieurs longues secondes.

-Ce n'est rien!

-Bon, je dois y aller. Le travail!

Tu lui souris.

-Oui! À la prochaine!

-Oui!

Vous vous souriez. Elle sort finalement et tu refermes la porte. Tu es tout à coup, très heureuse. Ton hypothèse est effacée. Tu sais que tu peux aussi aller travailler en paix. En parlant du travail, si tu ne te dépêche pas tu vas finir par arriver en retard!

* * *

Il est présentement 1h et ça fait 3h que tu travail.

Ton chiffre fini dans pas longtemps. À 2h30 pour être précise. Ensuite, tu vas t'entrainer. Les gens sont généreux. Il te donne des bons pourboires et tu crois sérieusement que ton patron t'apprécie. Tu as su lui prouver que tu savais comment faire ça. En seulement 2 jours!

Tu prends la commande d'une table et va la déposer aux cuisiniers. Un autre point positif est que t'es collègue sont vraiment gentils.

-Hayley, table 6! Dit ton patron en passant devant toi.

Tu vas donc à ta table et quand tu la vois, tu écarquille les yeux. Naya est assise avec Heather Morris et Kevin McHale. Tu crois sérieusement mourir! Tu n'es pas habituer de voir des stars! Et en plus, ce sont celle de Glee!

Tu inspires profondément et t'avances vers ta table. Quand elle te voit arriver, Naya al'air aussi surprise que toi.

-Hayley?!

-Bonjour! Dis-tu avec le sourire.

Les autres regardent Naya en se demandant pourquoi elle est comme ça. Tu souris.

-Je travail ici, dis-tu avant qu'elle ne le te demande.

-Ça, j'avais remarqué, rit-elle.

Tu vois Heather lui donner un coup de coude ce qui la fait sursauter.

-À oui! Hemo, Kev' c'est Hayley! Ma voisine. Elle a emménagé, i jours. On est de bonne amie, finit-elle ce qui te fait rougir et sourire grandement.

-Bonjour, dit Kevin.

-Allo, dit Heather. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop traumatisé avec ses manies bizarres, rajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Tu ris doucement. Naya rit aussi mais lui donne une claque sur le bras.

-N'importe quoi!

-Bon, commences-tu, qu'est-ce que je vous sers à boire?

-Une limonade.

-Un café.

-Moi aussi!

Tu hoches la tête et leurs donnes les menus avant de partir chercher les breuvages. Tu te demandes sérieusement ce qu'ils font ici. Tu penses qu'ils sont en pause dîné. Après tout ce serait l'hypothèse la plus crédible.

Tu reviens rapidement avec les boissons. Tu leurs donnes et puisque leurs menus sont fermés, tu prends leurs commandes.

-Vous avez choisi?

-Oui, disent-ils en cœur.

Tu prends donc leurs commandes en notes et ils te remercient. Tu vas donner la commande aux cuisiniers avant de partir t'occuper de tes autres tables.

Le temps passe et bientôt leurs commandes sont prêtes. Tu vas donc les prendre et va leurs porter.

-Tenez!

-Merci!

-Autres chose? Café?

-S'il-te-plait, dit Heather.

Tu lui souris et va chercher du café pour lui en servir.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-De rien!

Tu repars travailler. Tu débarrasses tes tables et prend tes pourboires. Rapidement, ils ont fini de manger.

-Terminer?

Ils hochent la tête et tu les débarrasse. Tu reviens ensuite.

-Autres chose? Dessert?

-Facture, s'il-te-plait, dit Kevin.

-Oui!

Tu repars faire leurs factures et reviens.

-Tenez.

Ils te payent tous en liquide en te laissant un généreux pourboire.

-Merci, beaucoup! Bonne journée! Dis-tu.

-Merci, toi aussi!

Ils partent et Naya te souris avant de sortir à son tour. Quelle belle journée! Tu finis rapidement ton chiffre. Dison qu'avoir vu Naya, Heather et Kevin t'a beaucoup aider…

Tu vas dans la salle des employers et tu te changes tout de suite en sport. Tu pars, après avoir salué tout le monde et tu vas vers le gym. Ça t'avais manqué de t'entrainer!

* * *

_Mon dieu que ça fait du bien!_ Penses-tu, alors que tu entres dans ton appartement.

Tu as passé près de 2h dans le gym à t'entraîner. Tu as toujours aimé ça. Tu es une sportive dans l'âme et avec le déménagement, tu as un peu laissé ça. Pas que tes abdos étaient en train de disparaître- loin de là- mais plutôt que ça te manquais.

Tu laisses tomber ton sac à main par terre et tu vas tout de suite sous la douche. Ça aussi ça ferait du bien! Tu laisses tes vêtements par terre et allume l'eau pour que l'eau chaude arrive plus vite. Tu entres enfin dans ta douche et l'eau chaude te fait extrêmement de bien! Tu masses tes muscles lentement et contentieusement. Tes cheveux s'est pareil et tu sors finalement après près de 20 minutes. Tu soupires de bien-être. Tu t'enroule rapidement dans une serviette et va dans ta chambre en lançant tes vêtements dans ton panier à linge. Il est bientôt plein.

_J'irai demain matin…_

Tu enfiles un débardeur et un short de pyjama avant de te sécher les cheveux avec ta serviette. Tu les laisse mouillés mais tu les brosses. Quand c'est chose fais, tu vas accrocher ta serviette sur ta douche et tu vas dans ta cuisine prendre quelque chose à manger. Tu fouilles un peu avant de t'arrêter sur un sac de biscuits secs. Tu prends un verre de jus et tu vas dans le salon pour écouter des émissions tout en mangeant.

_Le paradis!_ Penses-tu.

Effectivement, tu adores ces moments. Quand tu es propre, bien dans ta peau, confortable et que tu as le ventre plein -ou en train de manger. Tu écoutes ton émission calmement et tu as bientôt fini de manger. Tu vas donc porter tes biscuits dans l'armoire avant de regarder ton évier.

_Je devrais peut-être laver ma vaisselle…_ penses-tu.

Tu soupires mais te mets à la tâche. Tu essaies de faire ça rapidement mais bien. Tu essuie enfin et tu ranges. Tu regardes l'heure : 4h45…

Tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire… Naya n'est pas là, elle doit tourner et tu n'as pas d'amis sauf elle, ici…

_Je vais appeler mes parents!_ Penses-tu soudainement.

Tu décroche donc le téléphone et engage une conversation avec ta famille. Ils te manquent après tout!

* * *

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que tu es arrivée dans la grande ville de LA! Donc ça fait 2 jours que tu as rencontré Heather et Kevin dans le restaurant où tu travailles.

Et oui… tu as le job! Ton patron adore comment tu travailles et il ta embauché à temps partiel pour ton plus grand bonheur. Toi et Naya avez développées une très belle amitié. Vous vous êtes reparlé souvent. Heureusement, tu n'as pas revu son petit-ami.

Présentement, tu marches dans le couloir pour rejoindre ton appartement quand Naya sort tour à coup de chez elle. À voir son visage, elle n'a pas l'air heureuse.

-Hey, dis-tu.

Elle relève le regard et te souris. Comme si elle viendrait d'oublier ses problèmes. Tu es contente d'avoir cet effet sur elle. Comme sur d'autres.

-Hey, dit-elle.

-Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

-Ça va. Je suis seulement fatiguer… tu vois avec Glee, les entrevues et tout…

Tu hoches la tête.

-Je comprends… en fait, non parce que je ne suis pas toi…

Elle rit.

-Tu es seul? Demandes-tu.

-Oui.

-…Veux-tu venir chez moi? Passé la soirée! On se ferait un film.

-Ouais, bonne idée. En plus, demain je ne travaille pas! Merci!

-De rien! J'aime passer du temps avec toi et au lieu de te morfondre chez toi, on va se morfondre à deux!

Vous riez toute les deux.

-D'accord! J'arrive dans 5 minutes.

-OK.

Tu entres dans ton appart et par chance, tu n'es pas bordélique. Tu n'as donc rien à ranger. Tu vas seulement porter ton panier dans ta chambre.

_Je rangerai mes vêtements plus tard!_

Tu retournes dans le salon et tu entends cogner.

-Entre!

Elle entre et te sourit. Elle a gardé son jogging mais porte un débardeur. Toi, tu es en short et en débardeur aussi.

-Franchement, merci!

Tu lui souris et lui propose quelque chose à boire.

-De la limonade, s'il-te-plait.

Tu vas donc vous servir un verre de limonade.

-Tiens!

-Merci.

Vous vous assoyez sur ton sofa et commencer une conversation animée.

-As-tu des frères ou sœur? Demande-t-elle plus loin dans la conversation.

-Non… j'aurais aimé mais mes parents me trouvaient assez énervante qu'ils préféraient ne pas en ravoir.

-Pour vrai!?

Tu ris.

-À moitié! J'étais vraiment quelqu'un d'énerver. Je courais partout! J'avais de l'énergie à revendre mais ma mère est seulement tomber stérile après m'avoir eu.

-Désolé…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Elle sourit.

-Bien… commence-t-elle avec un drôle de sourire. Je suis peut-être ton père! Dit-elle en imitant Dark Vador.

C'est trop! Tu commences à rire à en pleurer. Elle rit aussi. Son imitation était vraiment drôle! Elle est plutôt bonne, tu l'admets.

-N'importe quoi! Dis-tu en essuyant une larme.

-Je suis doué, non?!

Tu affirmes en hochant la tête. Tu remarques, tout à coup un bleu sur son bras. Tu décides de l'interroger.

-Tu t'es blessée!?

Elle fronce les sourcils mais elle suit ton regard pour tomber sur le gros bleu sur son bras. Elle fait une grimace.

-Oui…

-Comment! Dis-tu en touchant.

-Sur le plateau… pendant une chorée…

Tu hoches la tête.

-Ça ne doit pas être la première fois.

-Effectivement… dit-elle en regardant dans le vide. Bon, on l'écoute se film!?

-OUI!

Tu te lèves et va vers ta grosse collection de film.

-Quel genre?

-… Humour ou amour? Dit-elle.

Tu souris.

-OK…

Tu cherches donc et voyant que le film que tu veux est complètement en haut de ton étagère, tu te mets sur la pointe des pieds.

-Mon dieu! Dit-elle soudainement.

-Quoi!? Dis-tu en la regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as eu à ta hanche!?

Tu palis et y dépose ta main.

-Euh…

Elle se lève et remonte lentement ton débardeur pour revoir la grosse cicatrice qui est sur ta hanche. Tu inspires profondément. Se rendant compte que ce qu'elle vient de faire n'est pas très intelligent voyant ton malaise, elle le rabaisse rapidement.

-Désolé! Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise!

-C'est correct…

-Est-ce que c'est récent?

-Moyen… assit-toi.

Elle s'exécute et vous vous assoyez sur le sofa.

-C'est mon ex… qui m'a fait ça…

-… Tu veux dire que…

-Oui! J'étais battu.

Elle écarquille les yeux et porte ses mains à sa bouche.

-Disons que ce n'était pas la relation la plus seine que j'ai eu. Pour commencer, je suis bi. Avant lui, je sortais avec une fille mais on a rompu après quelques mois, bref… je l'aie rencontré dans un bar. Il était vraiment gentil. Le genre qu'on tombe facilement en amour. Il était attentionné et romantique… mais sous cette façade se cachait un monstre. Ça faisait 8 mois qu'on était ensemble. On était allé dans un bar. J'ai revu mon ex. On se parlait et il s'avait que j'étais bi. Quand il m'a demandé c'était qui et que je lui aie dit, je ne les plus reconnu…

Tu t'interromps quelques secondes.

-…Quand on est rentré, il m'a poussé contre la porte et il me criait après. Il était soul. Il me criait dessus et il a commencé à me tordre les poignets. Il disait qu'il m'aimait et tout mais en même temps il me faisait mal. On a fini dans le lit. Il m'a… baisé et il s'est endormi. Je savais où ça allait mener. Mais comme toutes les femmes, j'ai attendu. Le lendemain, il était gentil et adorable. Bref…

Ta voix tremble et elle te prend la main pour t'inciter à continuer.

-… il a recommencé. Après la troisième fois, je me suis plainte. Je n'avais pas peur des répercussions… la police m'a dit qu'elle arrivait mais il avait entendu mon appelle. C'est là que vient ma cicatrice… il m'a vraiment battu, ce jour-là. Je me rappelle. Je criais à l'aide, je me débattais, je saignais… je l'aie frappé à la tête et il est allé prendre un couteau…

Tu sens Naya frissonner. Elle serre encore plus ta main et tu peux voir à quel point ton histoire la touche.

-… il est revenu et il me pourchassait avec. Je me rappelle de la haine que j'ai vue dans ses yeux! Il est partie pour me… tuer. Il visait mon ventre mais je me suis tasser sur le côté et il a touché ma hanche. C'était quand même profond. Ma haine est sortie et je l'aie carrément poussé. Il est tombé et sa tête à cogner la table du salon. Le coin pour être précise. La police est arrivée ainsi que l'ambulance. Il ne s'est pas réveiller. Il est mort d'une hémorragie. On m'a fait des points de suture. Beaucoup… j'ai passé à la télé. J'ai été reconnue comme la fille qui n'a peur de rien. La brave! Je me suis fait tatouer courage sur le pied et je suis partie en voyage. Donc oui mon voyage était aussi pour m'évader et échapper à mon passé…

Tu finis enfin. Tu as les larmes aux yeux. Elle aussi.

-C'est tout!

Elle ne parle pas et te prend dans ses bras. Un long câlin s'en suit. Tu respires son odeur.

Après presque 2 minutes, vous vous lâchez.

-WOW. Tu as été vraiment courageuse! Je t'admire, dit-elle avec une boule dans la gorge.

Tu lui souris.

-Merci… on l'écoute se film!?

Elle rit doucement et hoche la tête. Tu installes donc le film et après avoir fermé les lumières, tu vas la rejoindre et vous vous assoyez proche l'une de l'autre. Tu as l'impression que t'avoir confié à elle vous a rapproché.

Ce n'est peut-être pas une impression non plus si tu te fis au rapprochement de maintenant. Ça doit faire 30 minutes que le film est commencer et elle est presque carrément sur toi.

-Tu peux te coucher sur mes jambes, dis-tu.

Elle relève la tête et tu lui souris. Elle sourit aussi et après quelques secondes, elle dépose sa tête sur tes jambes. Tu lui caresses les cheveux. Tu es bien. Elle aussi sûrement… tu l'espères…

Le film continue et à un moment, tu te rends compte qu'elle s'est endormie. Tu n'arrêtes pas pour autant tes caresses. Seulement quand le générique apparaît. Tu es dans une impasse. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu as sérieusement envie de la laisser dormir. Elle est l'air bien et elle t'a dit qu'elle ne travaillait pas demain, alors…

Tu t'écoutes finalement et tranquillement tu relèves sa tête pour te relever. Tu la prends dans tes bras- comme une princesse- et tu l'amène dans ta chambre. Tu la couches sur ton lit. Tu déposes sa tête lentement sur l'oreiller et tu remontes les couvertures sur elle. Tu la regardes un moment avant de céder à tes pulsions et de lui embrasser le front.

-_Bonne nuit_…murmures-tu en français.

Tu vas rapidement dans ta salle de bain pour te brosser les dents et aller à la toilette avant d'aller te coucher à ton tour. Demain, tu travailles seulement en fin d'après-midi donc tu ne mets pas ton alarme. Tu la regardes quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de t'endormir.

* * *

_Alors?! comment l'avez-vous trouver!? Et le passer à Hayley et sa relation avec Naya?! :D dites-moi TOUT! Ça me tient vraiment à coeur! :)_

_Sinon, merci de lire et de commentez! Bonne fin de semaine!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour! Ça va bien?! Moi, oui! :)_

_Je reviens avec la suite comme vous avez pu voir.. :P_

**_Merci vraiment beaucoup pour vos reviews!_**

**_Guanty: Merci vraiment beaucoup pour ton review! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise! :D_**

**_Clodia: Merci! Moi aussi, je la veux comme voisine! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic avec son perso fictif! :) Voici la suite, hein! :P et elle va peut-être le laisser..._**

**_Mathela: Merci beaucoup! Oui, je sais que c'est triste mais bon... :)_**

_Je ne vous dérange pas plus et vous dit: Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Tu te réveilles tranquillement par un léger ronflement. Tu fronces les sourcils et tu retournes ton visage pour voir Naya qui dort paisiblement à tes côté. Tu souris. Elle a l'air bien…

Tu regardes l'heure et il est 10h. Tu décides de te lever et de vous préparer un bon petit-déjeuner! Tu vas à la toilette avant, bien entendu. Tu vas dans ta cuisine et tu enfiles tes écouteurs et mets ta musique avant de commencer à cuisiner. Tu adores la musique et danser. C'est donc en faisant des pas de danse que tu casses les œufs et les fait cuire avec le bacon. Tu mets aussi des petites patates au four.

Tu bouges au rythme de la musique. Tu es heureuse. Le fait d'avoir avoué ton horrible passé à Naya hier doit sûrement y être pour quelque chose. Tu veux devenir psy mais tu t'es rendu compte à quel point toi aussi tu avais besoin de parler.

Tu souris et continue à danser tout en cuisinant. Les œufs et le bacon sont prêts. Tu les mets donc dans des assiettes pour toi et Naya avant de les recouvrir pour garder la chaleur. Tu te retournes pour prendre une orange en dansait quand tu vois Naya qui te regarde avec un drôle d'air et en souriant.

Tu es soudainement gêné. Tu t'arrêtes et enlèves tes écouteurs pour les mettre dans ton soutien-gorge, pour ne pas qu'ils pendent.

-Hey! Dis-tu.

-Allo! Tu es en forme, je crois, rit-elle.

Tu ris aussi.

-Oui… en fait, je fais toujours ça… te justifies-tu.

Elle hoche la tête et s'avance.

-Bien dormie?

-Oui, toi? dit-elle.

-Oui!

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as emmené dans ton lit?

Tu hoches la tête.

-Tu t'es endormie sur mes jambes et puisque tu m'avais dit que tu ne travaillais pas, aujourd'hui et bien je t'aie emmené dans mon lit.

Elle a l'air soudainement gêné et tu lui souris.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi!

-Je peux t'aider!?

-Oui, si tu veux. Je m'apprêtais à couper une orange…

-D'accord, je vais le faire!

-OK…

Tu lui tends un couteau et vous parler tranquillement. Bientôt, les patates sont prêtes ainsi que l'orange et vous manger.

-C'est délicieux, Hay'!

Hay'… tu souris au surnom… ça te va bien… même si tes anciens amis t'appelaient comme ça mais bon...

-Merci…

Vous mangez dans la bonne humeur. Quand vous avez terminées, elle t'aide à débarrasser mais elle commence soudainement à paniquer.

-Il est quelle heure!

-11h20… pourquoi?

-Merde… l'entends-tu murmurer. Je dois y aller! Elle se lève et se prépare à sortir mais tu la vois qui est extrêmement gêné… Désolé mais… dit-elle.

-OK… je croyais que tu ne travaillas pas?

-Bien… en…en fait…

Tu te demandes sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'elle a.

-Vas-y.

-Désolé! Merci, on se revoit! Bye!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! Elle sort en trombe. Tu es perdu mais tu ne te pose pas de questions. Elle a peut-être un rendez-vous ou autre, finalement…

Tu finis donc de ranger et tu vas te changer dans l'idée d'aller t'entrainer. En commençant par un jogging!

* * *

Ça doit faire minimum 25 minutes que tu es en plein jogging. Tu as chaud et tu es en sueur. Tu regardes à ta gauche et tu as soudainement envie d'aller courir pour sauter dans l'océan… parce que tu fais ton jogging près de la plage.

Tu t'arrêtes finalement. Tu vas t'accoter sur la rambarde. Tu essaies tant bien que mal de reprendre ta respiration. Le soleil est vraiment fort, en plus. Tu portes un short et une brassière de sport donc le soleil te tape directement dessus. Par chance, tu bronze. Tu vas donc être encore plus bronzé. Ton voyage t'avais rendu le teint hâler mais avec le soleil de LA…

Tu regardes autour. Tous ces gens qui s'amusent. Ces enfants qui sont dans l'eau et qui cri. Tu trouves ça beau. Tu regardes à ta droite et tu vois un genre de restaurant rapide.

_Je vais aller me prendre une bouteille d'eau!_

Tu y vas donc. Tu as un peu d'argent, par chance. Tu y arrives rapidement. Tu commandes ta bouteille d'eau et paie. Tu sors de la file et ouvre ta bouteille d'eau. Tu ne regardes pas vraiment où tu vas. Tu apportes ta bouteille d'eau à tes lèvres mais tu rentres dans quelqu'un et tu la renverse sur toi. Tu ouvres la bouche mais rien ne sort.

-Merde! Entends-tu dire.

Tu te regardes. Le ¾ de ta bouteille d'eau s'est renversé sur toi.

-Je suis vraiment désolé! Dit encore la voix.

Un gars.

-Ça va?! Demande-t-il.

Tu relèves le regard. Il est en maillot. Belle rencontre…

-Oui… dis-tu.

-Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, désolé!

-Moi aussi, ris-tu. Ma faute, aussi!

Il rit.

- Je ne t'aie pas trop fait mal?

Tu fronces les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as reculé et tu as rentré dans le mur, dit-il.

Tu fronces encore les sourcils. Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte.

-Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Il rit.

-Je vais te payer une autre bouteille d'eau! Dit-il.

-Non, non! Pas grave!

-Si!

Il part vers le restaurant. Tu restes là et attend. Il est gentil, tu l'admets. Il revient rapidement et te tend une bouteille d'eau.

-Merci! Dis-tu.

-De rien!

Tu bois enfin.

-…Hayley, dis-tu en le regardant.

-Daniel.

Tu souris.

-Bon et bien je vais y aller, dit-il. Ma sœur m'attend, alors…

-OK! Bonne journée et merci! Dis-tu.

-Toi aussi.

Vous vous souriez et il part vers la plage. Tu viens de te faire une connaissance. Ce que tu aimes le plus aussi c'est qu'il ne ta pas dragué. Tu trouves ça cool. La dernière chose que tu veux c'est que le premier gars venu te drague ou t'invites.

Bref, tu regardes vers la plage avant de repartir pour ton jogging. Tu te sens en pleine forme! L'eau ta rafraichie. Tu ris et repars.

* * *

Demain tu recommences l'école! Encore une semaine de passer. Tu n'arrives pas à croire comment ça passe vite! Tu as revu Naya, pour ton plus grand plaisir. Tu peux maintenant dire que vous êtes très bonne amie. Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble… quand il n'y a pas son petit-ami.

Elle a encore des bleus sur les bras ou les jambes mais c'est le prix à payer pour faire son métier. Tu as aussi revu Heather et même Lea Michele! La seule chose que tu trouves bizarre c'est que Naya peut être tellement bien, ouverte et tout avec toi mais le lendemain, elle est distante et t'évites. Tu as finalement arrête de chercher. Elle est peut-être bipolaire…

Tu as reçu ta première paye! Tu dois dire que ton patron paie bien.

Présentement, tu laves ta vaisselle. Belle occupation mais tu n'as pas trop le choix. Tu n'as pas revu… Daniel. Ça ne te dérange pas. Tant mieux si tu le revois. Tu n'as rencontré personne d'autres non plus. Tu espères seulement que tu t'en feras à l'Université.

Tu finis enfin de laver ta vaisselle. Tu la ranges donc avant d'aller prendre un bain. Tu en as besoin.

* * *

**BIP! BIP! BIP! BI-CLAP!**

Tu éteins ton cadran. 7h du matin… mais bon, tu as le sourire. Après tout, tu vas apprendre ce que tu aimes pour faire le métier que tu aimes!

Tu te lèves donc de ton lit pour aller à la toilette. Tu y fais ce que tu as à faire avant de revenir dans ta chambre et de t'habiller. Tu enfiles un jean bleu clair avec un chandail blanc et une veste en cuir noir par-dessus. Tu te brosses les cheveux pour les laisser lousses. Tu vas dans ta cuisine et tu te fais un café. Ça va te réveiller. Tu allumes la télé pour regarder les infos. Pendant que ton café coule, tu te fais une rôtie.

Tu commences à la manger quand ton café est prêt. Tu manges tranquillement en écoutant les nouvelles. Quand tu as fini, tu ranges et tu vas te brosser les dents. Tu te mets un peu de mascara. Tu sors de la salle de bain et tu prends ton sac à main, tes clés et tes livres.

Tu sors de chez toi et tu fermes la porte à clé avant d'aller prendre l'ascenseur. Tu y entre et appuie sur le bouton pour aller à ta voiture quand tu entends Naya crié.

-Attend!

Tu mets donc ta main entre les deux portes et elle entre.

-Merci! Dit-elle en te souriant.

-De rien. Ça va bien?

-Oui et toi?

-Oui.

Elle te regarde quelques secondes avant de parler.

-Tu recommences l'école? Demande-t-elle en pointant tes cahiers.

-Oui, dis-tu en hochant la tête.

-Super! Moi j'ai un photoshoot!

-Cool! Pour quel magazine?

-Latina.

-J'ai hâte de vois ça! Dis-tu.

Elle te sourit. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et vous sortez. Tu prends la direction de ta voiture et elle de la sienne.

-Bonne journée, Nay'! Dis-tu.

-Toi aussi!

Tu arrives à ta voiture et tu t'y installe. Tu mets tes cahiers sur le siège passager. Tu mets ta ceinture et tu roules enfin vers ton Université. Tu es un peu fébrile. Tu ne la connais pas vraiment mais bon…

Après plusieurs minutes, tu arrives enfin. Tu vois les élèves sur le campus. Tu es tout excité! Tu te gares près de l'Université et tu prends tes cahiers avant de sortir. Tu sers tes clés dans ton sac à main et tu entres directement à l'intérieur pour ton premier cour. Tu entres dans la salle de classe qui en passant est vraiment grande. Tu vas t'asseoir dans le milieu, environ. Tu sors tes crayons et tu patientes le temps qui reste.

-Je peux m'asseoir? Demande une voix de garçon.

Tu relèves la tête et tes yeux s'ouvrent en grand en voyant qui se tient devant toi. C'est le garçon de la plage… Daniel…

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il te sourit et s'assoit.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas te revoir, dit-il.

-Moi non plus.

-Tu étudie la psychologie?

-Oui dis-tu. Toi aussi?!

Il hoche la tête et sort ses cahiers.

-C'est Hayley, pas vrai?!

Tu souris et hoche la tête.

-Toi, Daniel.

-Oui!

-Tu es en dernière année? Demandes-tu.

-Oui, bonne déduction! Rit-il.

Tu ris, toi aussi.

-D'accord! Moque-toi de moi!

Tu souris tout à coup et tu sors un dollar de ta poche avant de lui tendre. Il fronce les sourcils.

-Pour ma bouteille d'eau! Dis-tu.

-Non, garde-là! Je t'aie rentré dedans! Je te devais bien ça.

-Non! De toute façon, je ne regardais pas non plus alors, tu n'avais pas à payer!

Il soupire avant de la prendre quelques secondes plus tard.

-Merci!

-De rien, dis-tu.

Il la serre et l'enseignant entre. Vous vous assoyez donc comme il faut et écouter.

* * *

Le court vient de finir et tu sors de la classe en compagnie de Daniel.

-Veux-tu luncher avec moi? Demande-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas mais j'avais prévu de me prendre quelque chose à la cantine et de manger sur le campus.

-Pas de problème. Je te rejoindrai à la cantine à 11h45.

-Parfait, je termine à 12h.

Il te sourit et part vers son autre court. Tu fais pareil.

* * *

Ton court vient de finir et tu prends rapidement tes affaires pour sortir et aller rejoindre Daniel. Tu dois dire que tu l'aimes bien. Tu ne le connais pas vraiment mais ce midi, tu vas en profiter.

Tu vas donc rapidement à la cantine. De loin, tu le vois qui est assis sur une chaise et qui mange tranquillement des biscuits.

-Hey! Dis-tu.

Il relève la tête et te sourit.

-Allo.

-Désolé! Je viens de finir.

Il sourit.

-J'ai l'impression que notre amitié est basé sur des désolé!

Vous riez. En même temps c'est vrai.

-Bon, je vais m'acheter mon dîner et on y va!

-Super parce que j'ai vraiment faim! dit-il en se levant.

Tu ris et tu te prends un sandwich avec des légumes et un jus. Vous sortez enfin dehors et vous vous installez sous un arbre à l'ombre.

-Enfin! Soupire-t-il.

Tu souris et vous commencez à manger.

-Il fait toujours soleil ici? Demandes-tu.

-Oui! Rare sont les jours où il pleut. Et quand il pleut ça fait du bien! Tu ne viens pas d'ici?

-Non, de la Louisiane. Je parle français aussi!

-Pour vrai!? Cool. Je parle seulement anglais et un peu l'espagnole.

-Je parle les trois langues, dis-tu. J'ai fait mes deux premières études ailleurs. Avant de commencer ma troisième, je suis partie en voyage pendant près d'un an. Donc théoriquement j'aurais fini et je travaillerais.

-WOW! Tu es allé où? Demande-t-il curieusement.

-Afrique, Inde, Australie, Europe, Canada.

-WOW! Tu es vraiment chanceuse!

-Ce n'est pas de la chance parce que JE l'aie décidé!

-Tu m'as eu…

Tu ris et il fait pareil.

-Tu as une sœur… dis-tu.

-Oui! Comment tu le sais? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quand on s'est rencontrés tu m'as dit : il faut que j'y aille ma sœur m'attend.

-D'accord! Oui, j'ai une sœur. En fait, j'étais avec elle et son garçon. Elle est plus vieille que moi. J'ai 22- bientôt 23- et elle en a 27. Toi?

-Cool. Moi je suis fille unique et je vais avoir 23 ans cet hiver.

-OK.

-Tu dois être drôle à voir comme oncle, ris-tu.

-Non…. Je suis le meilleur des oncles!

-Ben oui….

-C'est vrai! Ma petite-amie en est témoin!

-Je te crois c'est bon!

Tu viens de te rendre compte qu'il a une petite-amie. Ça ne te fait rien.

-Tu as une copine, chouette!

-Oui, ça va faire près d'un an.

-Je suis contente pour toi! Dis-tu sincèrement.

-Toi, tu as un copain?

-Non, en fait je suis bi. J'ai eu un petit-ami mais ça la mal fini… dis-tu soudainement mal à l'aise.

-À oui!? Eh bien, il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque.

Tu lui souris et il te tape la jambe avant de recommencer à manger. Vous mangez aussi tranquillement. Soudainement, tu reçois un texto. Tu t'excuses et tu le regardes.

**De Naya**

**Hey! Ça va? Alors, ton avant-midi à apprendre? :P ça te dit de venir manger avec moi? Tu me raconteras ça! Xo**

Tu souris. Tu ne t'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Mais te rendant compte que tu manges déjà avec Daniel, tu soupires.

**De Hayley**

**HEY! Oui, ça va et toi? J'ai eu un bel avant-midi merci et toi? Désolé, je ne peux pas aller manger avec toi. Je mange déjà avec un ami… ça m'aurait vraiment plu! Au pire, tu viendras souper chez moi! À ce soir! ****J xoxo**

Tu ranges mon téléphone.

-C'était qui?

-…Une amie…

Il vibre encore et tu regardes.

**De Naya**

**L Dommage… j'aurais aimé ça diné avec toi mais bon… sinon, je suis contente que tu te plaises ****J moi aussi! Je vais voir pour ce soir. Je te redonne des nouvelles. Bonne journée ****J**

Tu souris. Tu le ranges enfin dans ton sac à main et vous continuez à parler et à manger.

* * *

Enfin, chez toi! Tu as plutôt passé une grosse journée. Tu t'es beaucoup amusé sur l'heure du midi. Vous avez fait beaucoup connaissance. Tu sais maintenant qu'il est née et a grandi à LA et qu'il a été élevé avec seulement sa mère et sa sœur. Son père les a lâché quand il était très jeune et il ne la jamais revu.

Il t'a aussi dit que ça l'avait été difficile pour lui parce qu'il n'avait pas de model masculin. Sa mère est fille unique et son grand-père est mort quand il avait 12 ans. Donc il a été obligé d'aller chercher des models ailleurs. Ce qui te surprend c'est qu'il fait très « homme » malgré qu'il ait été élevé avec des femmes.

Tu sors de ta rêverie et tu ranges tes affaires avec d'aller te chercher quelque chose à manger. Il est déjà 17h. Tu as fini l'école plutôt tard mais au moins, tu aimes tes cours.

Tu te prends donc une barre tendre et tu vas t'asseoir sur ton sofa pour regarder la télévision un peu. Plusieurs minutes passent avant que tu entendes des pas dans le couloir. Naya.

Tu entends ses clés avant d'entendre une voix d'homme. Sûrement son petit-ami.

-Enfin! Dit-il.

Tu mets le son sur muet.

-Désolé du retard. Le tournage s'est éternisé, dit-elle et tu sens une pointe de culpabilité dans sa voix.

-Le téléphone ça existe! Tu es peut-être belle mais tu n'es pas très intelligente! On dirait que ta copine dans face te déteint dessus! Tu vas devenir aussi conne qu'elle!

-Quoi?! Hayley!? Non! Elle n'est pas conne!

-Oui! Elle n'est même pas capable d'arrêter avec ses questions!

-C'est bon arrête! On rentre!

Tu entends leurs pas et la porte claquer brutalement. Ce gars à un sérieux problème! Au moins, Naya a pris ta défense…

Tu sens que tu vas passer ta soirée seule…

* * *

_Alors!? Comment vous l'avez trouvé?! Et Daniel, vous l'aimez? :) Dites-moi tout! :D_

_Merci vraiment beaucoup de me lire et de prendre le temps de mettre un review! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour! Ça va bien?! Moi, super encore une fois :P_

_Je reviens avec la suite et... ENFIN UN RAPPROCHEMENT! J'espère que vous êtes content! :P_

_**MERCI vraiment beaucoup pour vos reviews! Ça me fait tellement plaisir! **_

_**Lovesong45: Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi j'ai bien leur relation! Voici la suite! :)**_

_**Clodia: Merci encore pour ton review! Je suis contente qu'il t'es plus! Non! Daniel est trop gentil! :P Moi aussi j'espère qu'elle va le laisser... :P **__**Le rapprochement... Maintenant! :P Bon lecture!**_

_BONNE LECTURE! :D_

* * *

Deux jours de passé depuis ta rentrée à l'Université. Tu te tiens toujours autant avec Daniel. Vous êtes vraiment de bons amis. Présentement, tu l'attends car il vient chez toi pour passer la soirée. Sa copine est sortie à une fête et puisque qu'il ne connait pas les personnes, tu l'as invité.

Tu le vois enfin arriver et tu lui souris.

-Enfin! Dis-tu avec le sourire.

Il rit et vous partez vers ta voiture.

-Désolé! Mon prof voulait me parler.

-OK mais je blaguais, dis-tu en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Vous rentez dans ta voiture et tu roules jusque chez toi. Le trajet se fait bien et vous parlez de votre journée. Vous n'aviez aucuns trous en commun alors vous en profité.

Vous arrivez enfin chez toi et en quelques minutes vous êtes rentrés dans ton appartement.

-Jolie, dit-il en contemplant.

-Merci mais c'est… normal, ris-tu.

Il rit aussi et tu lui prends ses souliers.

-As-tu soif ou faim?

-Non, merci.

Il va vers ton étagère et contemple tes photos.

-WOW! Tu as l'aire vraiment heureuse avec eux! S'exclame-t-il.

En effet, sur la photo, tu es en Afrique et tu es entouré d'enfants aussi mince les uns que les autres. Ils abordent tous un sourire et tu te souviens de leurs noms.

-Je l'étais, dis-tu enfin. Ils sont tellement gentils et généreux!

Tu te laisses envahir par tes souvenirs et tu te mets à lui énuméré chaque nom.

-Ça c'est Adila, Bandele, Chandu, Hadiya, Hissa, Fuad, Carlos…

Et tu continues. Tu te laisses emporter et après plusieurs secondes, tu finis enfin. Tu le regardes et il te regarde en haussant un sourcil et en souriant.

-WOW! Tu as une bonne mémoire.

Tu rougis.

-Désole mais merci…

Vous continuez ainsi et tu lui fais visiter. Vous finissez par faire le souper. Tu t'amuses bien. Son téléphone sonne, soudainement.

-Désolé. C'est sûrement Gabriella…. Allo, ma belle…. Oui, ça va… je suis chez une amie… oui, Hayley… Non… bien sûr que non….. Arrête…. OK…. Je t'aime aussi… bye.

Il raccroche et range son téléphone.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave, voyons! C'est ta copine! Tu crois que c'est assez cuit? Demandes-tu.

Il s'approche de toi et regarde la viande qui cuit.

-Encore un peu.

-OK, chef!

Vous riez. Il est vraiment bon en cuisine donc tu te fis sur lui pour le souper.

**TOC! TOC!**

-Tu attends quelqu'un? Demande-t-il.

-Non…

Tu réfléchis et la seule personne en tête n'est que Naya. Tu vas donc ouvrir et effectivement c'est elle.

-Hey! Ça va?! Dit-elle en te donnant un rapide câlin.

-Oui! Toi?! Ça fait un moment.

-Oui! Désolé, j'ai été occupée.

Vous entendez un bruit de casserole et elle fronce les sourcils.

-Tu es avec quelqu'un?!

-Oui. Avec Daniel!

-Ah…

Elle parait soudainement déçue. Tu te retournes et tu vois qu'il se tient derrière-toi.

-Bonjour, dit-il.

Elle fait un sourire crispée.

-Allo.

-Tu voulais quoi? Demandes-tu.

-…Euh… rien. Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles mais je te dérange. Bye!

Tu n'as pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'elle rentre chez elle. Tu es vraiment mélanger. Tu fermes la porte et te retournes.

-C'était pas…

-Oui, Naya Rivera…

-Elle habite ici?!

-Oui, mais ne le dit pas d'accord!?

-Pas de problème. En plus, tu la connais!

Tu souris même si parfois tu te dis que tu ne l'as connais pas tant que ça.

-Bon! Aux fourneaux!

* * *

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien manger! Dis-tu en te laissant tomber sur ton sofa suivit de Daniel.

-Merci!

-Sérieusement, tu cuisines vraiment bien!

Il rit et tu bois une gorgée de ton jus et lui de sa bière.

-Moi ça fait longtemps que je n'aie pas passé une soirée aussi relaxe avec une amie!

Tu lui souris. Vous continuez à parler jusqu'à ce qu'il aborde LE sujet.

-Ton ex, je ne sais sérieusement pas pourquoi il t'a laissé!

Malaise…

-Quoi? J'ai parlé de quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?!

Tu soupires. De toute façon, tu vas lui dire un jour ou l'autre.

-En fait… j'étais… battue…

Tu vois son visage se crispé ainsi que la surprise. Tu lui racontes tout! Comme avec Naya sauf que maintenant, tu ne ressens pas la tristesse. Seulement une sorte de rage envers lui mais au moins, il est mort.

-Mon dieu… dit-il quand tu as terminée. Je peux voir ta…

-Oui…

Tu soulèves donc ton chandail et il touche ta cicatrice. Tu le rabaisse.

-Je suis désolé! Tu n'avais vraiment pas à mériter ça!

-Merci mais ce n'est pas ta faute voyons!

-Je suis là si un jour tu as un problème ou autre! Dit-il en mettant sa main sur ta jambe.

-Merci!

Tu lui souris et vous parlez de d'autres choses. Vers 21h, son téléphone sonne.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il en se levant et en allant vers le couloir.

-Allo?... OK… Pas de problème… tu as bien fait…oui, j'arrive! Bye.

Il revient et tu te lèves.

-Désolé, je vais y aller. Gab vient de m'appeler pour que j'aille la chercher car elle a trop bu. Alors, merci!

-De rien! J'ai passé une très belle soirée! Dis-tu en lui donnant un rapide câlin.

-Moi aussi!

Il met ses souliers et te sourit avant de sortir. Tu fermes la porte et tu vas dans ta chambre, désireuse de dormir.

* * *

Dimanche! Grâce matinée. Tu viens de te réveiller et il est 11h. Ça fait du bien! Tu te lèves lentement pour aller à la toilette et ensuite dans ta cuisine. Tu te fais un café et tu te prends un fruit. Tu manges et bois tranquillement. Il fait beau dehors.

_Je pourrais peut-être aller à la plage._

Tu souris et tu mets ta tasse dans l'évier avant de prendre ton ordi pour regarder les nouvelles. Tu vas sur ton Twitter et tu vois des photos et une vidéo promotion du magazine Latina auquel Naya est allé faire un photoshoot. Tu souris. Elle est vraiment belle! Tu continues à suivre les nouvelles plusieurs minutes.

Quand tu as enfin terminé, il est 12h. Tu ranges ton ordinateur et puisque tu trouves qu'il est encore trop tôt pour la plage, tu vas prendre ton livre et tu continues donc ta lecture avec tes écouteurs dans tes oreilles.

Tu es plongé dans ta lecture. Tu finis finalement ton livre. Tu le ranges dans ton étagère et tu regardes l'heure.

1h15.

_Je vais y aller, je crois._

Tu vas donc dans ta chambre et tu te déshabilles pour mettre ton bikini. Chose fait, tu mets un short et un débardeur. Tu te fais une queue de cheval et tu enfiles tes souliers ballerines. Tu sors de ta chambre et tu vas dans ta salle de bain te chercher une serviette et de la crème solaire pour les mettre dans un sac de plage. Chose fait, tu vas dans ton entrée et prends seulement ton porte-monnaie et le met dans ton sac. Tu mets tes lunettes de soleil et tu sors de chez toi. Tu barre ta porte et tu sors de ton immeuble.

Quand tu es enfin dans ton garage, tu vas rapidement à ta voiture et tu remarques que celle de Naya ni est pas. Tu ne t'y attarde pas plus longtemps et tu roules vers la plage. Tu y arrive plutôt rapidement. Tu te trouves un endroit où te garer et tu sors de ta mini pour la plage!

Tu te trouves, après quelques minutes de recherche, un coin tranquille. Tu y dépose ta serviette et tu mets ton sac juste à côté. Tu enlèves ton débardeur et ton short avant de les ranger. Tu te couches doucement et tu fermes les yeux tout en ayant une main sur ton sac. Tu écoutes la mer et les bruits que les gens font.

Tu es bien.

Tu ne penses à rien vraiment. Tu te détends seulement.

Quelques minutes passent avant que tu sentes une ombre au-dessus de toi qui te caches du soleil. Tu fronces les sourcils et ouvres les yeux en grognant. Tu entends rire et tu vois…. Naya?!

Tu gardes tes sourcils froncés mais tu souris.

-…Naya?!

Tu te relèves pour être debout face à elle. Elle est… magnifique. Elle porte un bikini bleu. Il n'a pas de bretelle. Il y a des fleurs dessus. Le tien est uniforme et blanc. Ses cheveux noirs tombent sur ses épaules et elle porte des lunettes de soleil, comme toi.

-Hey! Dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!? Demande-t-elle.

Tu n'en crois toujours pas tes yeux. Tu étais sûr de ne pas la croiser. Mais il faut croire que le destin- ou le hasard- fait bien les choses.

-Eh bien, on est dimanche, il fait beau, je voulais me reposer, je ne travaille pas et je te retourne la question!

Elle rit.

-Je suis venue comme toi. Me reposer, je ne travaille pas et j'attends ma sœur.

-À oui!? Chouette.

Elle sourit.

-En fait, je viens d'arriver. Je cherchais un endroit tranquille et je t'aie vu.

-OK, dis-tu en hochant la tête.

Elle regarde tes affaires avant de te regarder plus attentivement. En fait, elle regarde ton corps. Tu es vraiment gêné. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu n'as pas du tout honte de ton corps- vraiment pas- mais là…

-Ce n'est pas bon de ne pas mettre de la crème solaire… dit-elle en abordant un grand sourire.

Tu fronces les sourcils. Tu as oublié.

-J'ai oublié… dis-tu en la prenant.

Elle te l'arrache presque des mains. Tu fronces les sourcils.

-Je peux t'en mettre sur le dos!? Dit-elle.

Tu avales de travers ta salive. Est-elle sérieuse?! Si oui, tu vas sérieusement mourir.

-Euh… OK…

-Couche-toi! dit-elle.

Une chance, qu'il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de personne où tu t'es installé. Tu te couches sur le ventre et elle vient s'asseoir sur tes fesses.

_Merde! Elle va sérieusement me tuer! En plus, elle sait que je suis bi….! J'espère que c'est son impulsivité! _

Tu entends la crème solaire sortir de son contenant. Quelques secondes passent avant que tu sentes les doigts…. habilles de Naya. Elle commence sur tes épaules. Ils vont de tes épaules à ta nuque. Tu tiens donc ta queue de cheval dans ta main. C'est tellement agréable que tu pourrais t'endormir si la chaleur dans ton bas-ventre ne se réveillerait pas à cause de Naya sur tes fesses.

Ses mains descendent tranquillement jusqu'à tes omoplates. Elles continuent son chemin jusqu'à ton milieu de dos ainsi que ton bas de dos.

_C'est tellement bon! _Penses-tu.

Elle continue son jeu. À ce stade si, tu ne sais plus si elle joue ou si elle te met vraiment de la crème solaire sans s'en rendre compte. La seule chose que tu sais c'est que c'est extrêmement bon!

Elle bouge sur tes fesses et tu retiens un gémissement. Ses mains vont sur les côtés et elles se baladent librement sur tes côtes. Tu crois mourir.

Un grattement de gorge se fait entendre et tu sursaute ce qui fait tomber Naya de sur toi. Elle se retrouve donc par terre sur le dos. Tu relèves le regard et tu crois voir… Nickayla?! Sa sœur.

-Je dérange, dit-elle avec un drôle de sourire.

-Nick!... non… non, reprend Naya en se grattant la gorge avant de se lever et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Tu te relèves aussi et réajuste tes lunettes de soleil. Elles se reculent l'une de l'autre et te regarde.

-Hayley, dis-tu en lui souriant.

Elle te sourit et regarde Naya avant de te ré regarder.

-Nickayla, te sourit-elle. Alors, c'est donc toi la fameuse Hayley que Nay' me parle toujours, dit-elle en souriant grandement et en regardant Naya.

Tu deviens rouge et si le regard pouvait tuer, Nickayla serait morte par Naya.

-Quoi?! Je suis honnête, dit Nick en haussant les épaules.

-Bon… dit Naya. C'était le temps que tu arrives!

-À ce que je sache, ça ne te dérangeais pas. Vous étiez en grande conversation….

Naya lui donne un coup dans les côtes et te sourit innocentement.

-Merci, Nay' pour la crème, dis-tu.

-De rien… si tu veux et que Nick veut, tu peux passer l'après-midi avec nous?! Dit-elle en te souriant et son regard passant de toi à sa sœur.

-OK, ça ne me dérangerait pas, dis-tu.

-Moi aussi! Et tu as l'air sympa, dit Nick pour toi.

-On va s'installer ici! Dit Naya.

Les filles s'installent donc et tu en profites pour terminer de te mettre de la crème solaire. Elles font pareil et vous vous installez pour discuter un peu.

-Alors, Hayley, commence Nick, tu fais quoi dans la vie?

-Je te l'aie déjà dit! Dit Naya en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais mais je veux l'entendre de sa propre bouche.

-Je suis en dernière année en psychologie, dis-tu. Théoriquement, je serais dans le marché du travail mais j'ai sauté une année pour aller en voyage. Donc j'aurais finis…

-Cool! Et tu es allé où!?

-Inde, Afrique, Australie, Europe, Canada.

-WOW! Super! Tu as quel âge?

-22 ans. 23 dans 3 mois.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Et…

-C'est bon là! On se croirait dans un poste de police, rit Naya.

Vous riez et continuez à parler. Tu poses aussi des questions à Nick. Vient le moment de se baigner.

-On va dans l'eau?! Demandes-tu. En tout cas, moi j'y vais! Dis-tu avant de te lever et de courir vers l'océan.

Tu entends des rires et tu fonces dans l'eau. Quand tu es assez loin, tu fais un mini plongeon. Tu ressors de l'eau quelques secondes plus tard et tu vois seulement Nickayla sur la plage mais pas Naya. Tu la chercher alors du regard mais rien.

-Naya?! Cries-tu.

Rien. Tu fronces les sourcils. Tu t'apprêtes à te retourner quand tu sens deux bras sur ton ventre qui te soulève. Tu cries avant de rire. Elle rit aussi. Tu te retournes pour lui faire face quand elle t'a lâché.

-Tu m'as fait peur! Dis-tu.

Elle rit.

-Désolé! Ta tête était juste trop drôle.

Tu secoues la tête et tu lui lance de l'eau au visage. Elle ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Tu ris et recommence. Elle te saute dessus et vous vous battez comme des folles. Vous n'arrêtez pas! On dirait deux enfants. Mais vous vous en foutez.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, vous arrêtez. Vous vous regardez avant de fondre dans les bras de l'autre en riant aux éclats.

Vous sortez finalement de l'eau, après plusieurs minutes. Nickayla vous regarde revenir avec un énorme sourire. Vous prenez votre serviette et vous vous séchez.

-Vous étiez vraiment drôle à voir! Dit-elle.

Tu souris et Naya lui lance un regard bizarre.

-Je reviens, dit Naya. Je vais à la toilette.

-OK, dites-vous en même temps.

Tu t'assois près de Nick.

-Tu savais que… commence-t-elle, que… Naya est bi...

Tu fronces les sourcils. Elle ne t'avait jamais dit ça et dans les médias, elle avait toujours dit qu'elle était hétéro.

-…Non! Jamais. Ça me surprend…

-Je sais. Elle est avec Matt, dit-elle avec une grimace.

-Toi non plus tu ne l'aimes pas, dis-tu.

-NON! Il est gentil mais elle n'est pas heureuse avec lui, ça parait! Des fois, il la regarde et l'empêche de faire des choses… bref… mais oui, elle est bi mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'aie dit!

-OK… merci de me l'avoir dit.

-De rien…

Naya revient alors vous arrêtez de parler. Tu es heureuse. Vraiment un très beau dimanche!

* * *

_:D Alors? Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre!? Et sa petite soirée avec Daniel et la réaction de Naya... :P?_

_Et ce beau dimanche qu'elles passent ensemble...?! Allez! Dites-moi tout! :D_

_Merci encore de lire m fic' et de me laisser un review! J'apprécie vraiment et ça me pousse à écrire! :) Alors, bon week-end! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! Ça va bien?! moi je suis juste extrêmement fatigué de mon tournoi de basket... la vie est dur..._

_Sinon, **MERCI VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP POUR VOS REVIEW! ÇA ME FAIT TELLEMENT PLAISIR! :)**_

_**lovesong45: Merci encore! :) je suis contente que tu trouves mes chapitres aussi bon à chaque fois! :) j'espère te voir écrire un review alors!**_

**_Clodia: Merci encore! HAHA! Moi c'est crie de joie en voyant ton review! Moi aussi à sa place je serais morte! Sérieux avoir Naya sur son dos et qui te fait un massage... XD (mort). OUI! enfin une qui aime Daniel! :D :) je suis contente que mon chapitre te plaise! et rapprochement... sûrement :P Merci!_**

_Enfin: Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ça fait déjà 1 semaine depuis la plage. Tu as souvent revu Naya. Tu ne lui as pas dit comme promis que tu savais qu'elle était bi.

Il y seulement depuis hier que tu n'as reçu aucune nouvelle.

Mais bon! Tu ranges tes assiettes lavées dans les armoires avant de prendre ton ordinateur et de regarder les nouvelles. Tu as soudainement plusieurs messages sur ton Twitter. Tu fronces les sourcils. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi et tu ne connais pas les personnes…

Tu regardes donc le fil d'actualité avant de tomber sur une photo d'un magazine de toi et Naya dans l'eau dans les bras de l'autre. Elle a été prise dimanche. Ça te fait bizarre. Toi sur un magazine…

_WOW! Trop étrange!_

Tu effaces tous les messages des inconnues. Soudainement, tu te rappelles de ton courrier. Tu fermes donc ton ordinateur et tu sors de chez toi pour aller le chercher. Tu fais ça rapidement. De retour sur ton palier, tu vois Naya qui cherche sa clé.

-Hey! Dis-tu en t'approchant.

Tu la vois se figer. Elle se retourne vers toi et te sourit.

-Hey…

-Ça va?!

Elle hoche la tête.

-Super! Pourquoi tu gardes tes lunettes de soleil?! On est à l'intérieur! Ris-tu.

-À euh… je n'avais pas remarqué, dit-elle sans pour autant les enlever.

-Eh bien, enlève-les! Dis-tu avant de faire un geste vers elle mais elle met sa mains et vous vous accrocher et ses lunettes tombe.

-Merde! L'entends-tu dire.

Tu fronces les sourcils. Elle a les cheveux sur le visage. Tu les enlève rapidement avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-NAYA! MON DIEU!

Elle a un énorme œil au beurre noir!

-Oui… ça… dit-elle. Ce n'est rien.

-_Tu rigoles! Il faut mettre de la glace!_

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Pardon? Tu as parlé français!

-Désolé… il faut mettre de la glace.

-Non, c'est bon! J'en aie mit.

Tu soupires.

-Comment…?

-Chorée…

-Encore!?

-Oui! Je me suis seulement mal placé et j'ai reçu une main…

Tu soupires. Tu espères seulement que c'est vraiment vrai!

-Bon, je vais rentrer, dit-elle.

-D'accord. Bye!

Elle te sourit et entre chez elle. Tu soupires et entre chez toi.

* * *

-Votre devoir de cette semaine en équipe de deux sera de faire une recherche sur la différence psychologique des hommes et des femmes. Je veux ce travail pour la semaine prochaine et il doit y avoir un minimum de 5 pages et je veux que vous preniez des cobayes! Bon travail.

Le soudain brouhaha dans la classe te fait mal aux oreilles et tu cherches du regard quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais faire équipe. Tu ne connais personne d'autre sauf Daniel et il n'est pas dans ton cours…

Quelques secondes passent avant de voir une fille venir vers toi. Tu lui souris.

-Hey, dit-elle.

-Hey!

-Ça te dit de faire le travail avec moi?!

-Ouais!

-Super, dit-elle en s'assoyant près de toi.

Tu la regarde de plus près... elle est plutôt jolie… cheveux bruns longs, yeux verts, peau plutôt bronzée et corps mince et vraiment beau… STOP! TU penses comme un gars.

-Bon, il reste 5 minutes donc on pourrait faire connaissance, dit-elle.

Tu lui souris.

-Bonne idée!

-Mia, dit-elle. Je fais partie du comité étudiant, sportif et de l'album!

-WOW! Hayley et je fais partie de rien… ris-tu.

Elle te sourit.

-Je suis née ici! Toi?

-En Louisiane.

-Cool! Tu parles français!?

-Oui!

-J'ai plusieurs idées pour le devoir! On va avoir 100%, c'est sûr!

Tu la trouves drôle. Elle est vraiment déterminer et elle est plutôt gentille. Tu espères t'avoir fait une nouvelle amie.

-Bon, où veux-tu que l'on travail et quand!? Personnellement, je peux n'importe quand sauf le dimanche!

-D'accord, euh… demain soir et le vendredi?

-Super! Le reste on le fera à l'école!

-D'accord.

-Demain on va où?

-...

Tu ne sais pas si tu dois dire chez toi à cause de Naya. Il y a déjà Daniel qui le sait alors…

-Chez moi, dans ce cas! Donne-moi ton tel, je vais te donner mon numéro et je vais te textée mon adresse demain.

-OK!

Tu lui donne ton téléphone et elle fait pareil. Vous vous échangez vos numéros et la cloche sonne, signe que le cours finit.

-Bon, alors bonne journée et à demain! Dit-elle en te donnant un baiser sur la joue avant de partir.

Tu lui souris et elle rit doucement avant de partir. Cette fille est vraiment spécial…

* * *

Mercredi soir! Tu attends toujours le texto à Mia. Présentement, tu es dans ta douche mais bon. Tu espères quand sortant, de voir un message d'elle sur ton téléphone. Tu n'as pas encore trouvé de cobaye… peut-être Daniel et Naya….?

Non, pas Naya. Ça t'étonnerait.

Tu sors enfin de ta douche ruisselante d'eau. Tu t'essuies rapidement et tu t'enroules dans ta serviette. Tu enfiles tes sous-vêtements, un jean et un chandail avant de te sécher les cheveux. Pendant de longues minutes, tu te concentres sur tes cheveux.

Quand tu termines enfin, tu vas chercher ton téléphone et tu as reçu un message! C'est Mia qui te donne son adresse. Tu vas donc mettre tes souliers et tu sors de chez toi avec tes trucs d'école. Tu prends rapidement l'ascenseur mais quand tu es rendu à ta voiture, tu te rends compte que tu ne sais pas du tout où sa maison se trouve même avec son adresse.

Tu décides donc d'appeler Naya pour qu'elle t'aide. Tu sors donc ton téléphone et tu composes son numéro. Après 3 sonneries, elle répond.

-Oui?!

-Nay', c'est Hayley!

-Allo… tu m'appelles?

-Oui, en fait je voudrais savoir si tu pourrais m'aider à me rendre chez une amie pour un devoir?...

-OUI!...euh… dit-elle soudainement.

Elle ne parle pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Tu entends seulement des chuchotements.

-Euh, Hay'?!

-Oui!?

-Je ne peux pas, désolée! Je ne suis pas ton taxi! Bye!

-Bye…

Elle raccroche. OK… tu ne suis vraiment pas son comportement mais bon. Tu décides donc d'appeler un « vrai » taxi. Quand tu as fini ton appelles, tu sais qu'il sera là dans 15 minutes. Tu prends donc l'ascenseur pour aller dans le hall d'entrée de ton appartement pour l'attendre. Tu penses pour passer le temps. Tu entends soudainement un klaxon et le taxi est là! Tu rentres donc à l'intérieur et tu lui donnes l'adresse.

-On sera là dans 10 minutes, dit-il avant de commencer à partir.

Tu t'installes confortablement dans le siège arrière. Tu sors tes lèvres et les lis plus attentivement, le temps d'arriver chez Mia. Tu ne sais pas si c'est une maison ou un appartement. Tu as hâte de voir…

-Voilà, on est arrivés! Dit le chauffeur avant de se garer sur le devant d'une grande maison, quelques minutes plus tard.

_WOW! C'est parents doivent avoir de_ _l'argent…_penses-tu.

Tu paies le chauffeur en lui laissant un pourboire avant de sortir. Il part et tu regardes pendant quelques secondes la maison.

Vraiment pas mal…

Tu t'avances vers la porte et tu sonnes. Quelques secondes passent, avant qu'elle ne t'ouvre.

-Hey! Dit-elle en te faisait entrer. Ça va?

-Oui, toi?

-Super!

Elle prend ta veste et te fait signe de la suivre. L'intérieur de sa maison est aussi beau que l'extérieur.

-Belle maison… dis-tu.

-Merci. Mon père a une entreprise et ma mère est éducatrice…

-D'accord.

-Ils ne sont pas là, aujourd'hui. On est seul, dit-elle. Tu veux quelque chose à boire?!

-Non, merci… as-tu trouvé un cobaye?

-Mon frère!

-Tu as un frère?!

-Oui… plus jeune… il a 17 ans…

-Cool…

-Ouin… quand il veut…. Toi tu en as?

-Non… je suis enfant unique….

-OK… tu as une cobaye?

Tu hoches la tête négativement. Tu penses sérieusement à demander à Naya mais après toute les fois où elle te parle bizarrement, tu ne sais pas… tu vas tout de même lui demander.

Vous montez dans sa chambre et elle est très grande et spacieuse. Vous vous installez et commencer à travailler.

-Bon, la psychologie des femmes… commence-t-elle.

* * *

19h! Ça fait plusieurs heures que vous travaillez. Tu es fatigué mais au moins, tu as mangé. Vous avez commandés du chinois.

-Je crois qu'on va arrêter! Dis-tu.

-Bonne idée! Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur son lit.

Tu ris. Vous avez aussi parlé et elle est vraiment gentille. Tu te lèves et ramasses tes trucs.

-Merci, dis-tu.

-Ça fait plaisir! La prochaine fois, c'est chez toi!

Tu lui souris et vous sortez de sa chambre. Tu enfiles tes souliers et ta veste.

-Je te ramène!? Demande-t-elle.

-Non, non…. Je vais appeler un taxi, dis-tu.

-Mais Non! Ça va te coûter cher! Tu es venu en taxi, en plus!

Tu lui souris et elle met ses souliers aussi avant de prendre ses clés et de sortir avec toi. Vous faites donc le trajet ensemble. Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup. La fatigue doit être pour quelque chose. Le trajet se fait bien et tu es rapidement rendu chez toi.

-Merci, beaucoup! Dis-tu.

-De rien! Ça fait plaisir! On se voit demain!

-Oui! Bonne soirée!

Vous vous souriez et tu sors. Demain, ton dernier cours fini à 14h et tu travailles de 16h à 20h. Tu commences ta journée à 9h. Pas si pire… pour toi, en tout cas.

Tu prends l'ascenseur et tu es rapidement arriver sur ton étage. Tu arrives devant ta porte et tu entends des vois depuis l'appartement de Naya,

-J'ai refusé! Pour toi!

-Tu ne devrais même plus la voir! C'est seulement une conne qui te donne une mauvaise image! Franchement! Se donner des câlins à la plage, devant tout le monde! J'ai l'air de quoi moi!?

-Arrête un peu! Personne ne sait pour toi et moi, en plus! Je lui aie souvent menti sur… ça!... alors, calme-toi!

Tu sens la peur dans sa voix mais aussi la tristesse. Ça te brise le cœur. Tu as une soudaine envie de crier ta présence et de frapper ce Matt mais tu ne peux rien…

_Pauvre elle…_

Tu rentres chez toi. Après tout, ils ne font seulement que se crier après. Si tu aurais su qu'il l'aurait frappé alors là…

Tu n'aimes mieux pas y penser. Tu rentres donc enfin et tu vas te coucher.

* * *

**BIP! BIP! BIP! –CLAP!**

Tu éteins ton cadran. Tu restes quelques instants couché sur ton lit, le temps de te réveiller. Tu te frottes les yeux et t'étires. Tu te lèves, finalement et tu vas ouvrir les rideaux avant de prendre la fameuse direction de la toilette. Terminer, tu vas tout de suite t'habiller. Tu enfiles une robe et des souliers ballerine. Tu regardes dehors et il fait beau.

Tu vas dans ta cuisine et tu te prends un verre de jus et une rôtie. Il est 8h15 donc tu te dépêches. Avec le trafic de LA, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas traîner.

Tu vas donc te laver les dents avant de sortir de chez toi avec tout tes trucs et de prendre la direction de ta voiture pour l'école.

Tu as hâte que la journée finisse mais elle ne fait que commencer.

* * *

-Hey, Hayley! Crie Daniel derrière toi.

Tu te retournes et tu le vois qui court vers toi. Tu es dehors pour aller manger. Tu lui souris et il arrive à ta hauteur.

-Je peux manger avec toi?!

-Bien sûr! Viens!

-Super!

Vous vous assoyez à une table de pique-nique. Tu sors ton sandwich et commence à manger.

-Alors, ta journée?

-Bien, dis-tu. Toi?

-Bien, aussi! Tu as rencontrée d'autres gens?

-Oui! Quelques personnes comme ça mais plus en privé, une fille qui s'appeler Mia Porter.

- Mia Porter! Elle qui est dans différents comités et tout?

-Oui? Pourquoi?

-Rien! Elle est gentille. Elle est seulement contrôlante sur les bords.

-D'accord…

Il rit.

-Autre chose que je devrais savoir sur elle?

-…Elle est riche… mais très gentille… lesbienne…

-À oui!?

-Oui… quoi, tu vas en profiter, rit-il.

Tu ris.

-Non, non…. Seulement que ça me surprend…

-Ça m'a aussi surpris. Comme quand j'ai appris que tu étais bi…

-Mais moi je suis au deux, elle non….

-Ouin… elle est ouverte avec ça, pourtant. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué?!

-Non, je la connais car on fait un travail ensemble et…. Par contre, c'est elle qui est venue me voir et avant de partir elle m'a embrassé la joue…

-OH là, là!

-Quoi?!

-Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil!

Tu fronces les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?! Ça ne veut rien dire!

-Peut-être mais avec elle oui! Elle est déterminée. Et elle va tout faire pour te faire pencher de son bord.

-Je suis déjà de son bord…

-Oui, mais elle, elle ne le sait pas. Alors, elle fera tout pour le savoir…

Tu fronces les sourcils et ne parles pas.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça! Dit-il.

Tu souris.

-Et toi et ta copine?

-Bien! Elle est un peu jalouse de notre amitié….

-Pour vrai! My God…

Il rit.

-Je sais… ça te dit de faire un truc ce week-end?! Avec moi et mon neveu?!

Tu réfléchis si tu as quelque chose de prévu. Tu travailles seulement dimanche matin.

-Ouais! Par contre, je travaille dimanche matin!

-Pas grave! Ce serait samedi après-midi!

- D'accord! Et ce serait quoi comme activité?

-Ma sœur m'a demandée de la garder pendant qu'elle et ma mère vont pour une journée entre filles. Alors, j'avais prévue d'aller au ciné pour aller voir le film qu'il veut tant voir et ensuite faire des activités comme le parc pour jouer au ballon ou autres…

-Ouais! Super! J'adore les enfants, en plus!

-Super!

-Il a quel âge?

-6 ans. Il s'appelle Tyler. Ma sœur s'appelle Emily. Elle me ressemble beaucoup niveau caractère.

Tu lui souris.

-Alors, on se dit samedi à….?

-13h! Je viendrai te chercher. Tu auras seulement à m'attendre en bas de ton immeuble.

-D'accord!

Vous continuez à manger. Il est trop cool et tu as vraiment hâte à samedi.

* * *

_Enfin, terminer le travail! J'avais hâte! J'ai seulement le goût de plonger dans mes couvertures et de m'endormir! En plus, que demain j'ai cours de 8h à 12h. Et qu'après je dois aller entrainement… bon d'accord, je ne suis pas obliger mais pareil. Ensuite, Mia doit venir pour notre travail vers 17h…._

Tu entres chez toi. Tu déposes ton sac sur ton crochet ainsi que ton manteau. Tu vas dans ta salle de bain et tu te débarrasse de ton uniforme. Tu sautes ensuite dans la douche.

Ça te fait un bien fou. Tu prends ton temps. Tu sors seulement 20 minutes plus tard. Tu prends ton uniforme et tu le mets dans ton panier à vêtements sales avant de te sécher avec une serviette. Chose fait, tu te mets en pyjama soit en short et avec un chandail blanc trop grand pour toi. Tu te brosses les cheveux et te fais un chignon. Tu vas ensuite dans ta cuisine te prendre quelque chose à manger. Tu t'assois à ta table et tu vois ton téléphone. Tu le regardes et hésites. Tu aimerais appeler Naya.

Elle te manque. Vous étiez tellement proche. Tu le prends finalement et lui envoie un texto.

**De Hayley**

**Hey! Ça va bien?! Ça fait un moment qu'on ne sait pas vraiment parler…ça me manque. Comment va ton œil?! Mieux, pire, comme avant…? En tout cas… appelle-moi… ****  
**

Tu le déposes près de toi et tu laisses ton regard passer de lui à ta télévision. Tu allumes cette dernière pour faire du bruit. Tu manges tranquillement et soudain ton téléphone vibre. Tu le prends avec empressement.

**De Naya**

**Allo! Ça va pas mal… toi? Je sais, tu me manques aussi. :)**** Mon œil va mieux. Il a dégonflé et il fait moins mal, merci de demander… sinon je m'excuse…**

Tu souris. Tu es contente qu'elle aille bien et pour son œil. Et ses excuses. Tu te prépares à lui répondre mais on cogne. Tu vas donc ouvrir.

-Hey… dit Naya.

Tu souris.

-J'avais raison… tu es là. dit-elle plus pour elle-même.

Tu la laisses entrer. Tu la regardes longuement. Elle est toujours aussi belle. Son œil a effectivement dégonflé.

-Alors, commences-tu mais tu te fais arrêter par Naya qui vient vers toi et qui t'encercle de ses bras.

Tu es surprise. Tu ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait ça.

-Je suis désolé… d'avoir été froide avec toi…

Tu souris et respires son odeur. Tu te recules lentement.

-Ce n'est pas grave… et c'est vrai, tu n'es pas un taxi…

Elle fait un sourire crispé.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger, proposes-tu.

-Non, merci… je suis contente que tu acceptes mes excuses!

-Franchement! Nay'…

Tu lui souris et elle fait pareil. Ça t'avait vraiment manqué.

-Tu es seul? Demandes-tu.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Aussi seul que toi!

Tu ris.

-Alors, soyons seul ensemble!

Elle rit et hoche la tête. Vous vous installez sur ton sofa et rattraper le temps perdu. Vous parlez de tout et de rien. Comme des amies de longue date. Elle te parle de Glee, des photos shoots, des entrevues, des sorties publicitaires et tout. Toi tu lui parles de l'école quand ton devoir te vient en tête.

-…À oui!

-Quoi?!

-J'ai un devoir à faire sur la psychologie des femmes en amour! Et il me faut un cobaye et j'avais pensé à toi…

Elle ne parle pas quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Ouais… si ça peut t'aider…

-Super, merci! Tu pourrais quand. Pour que je te pose des questions?!

Tu la vois qui réfléchit.

-…Euh… dimanche soir, je pourrais.

-Super! Merci!

Elle te sourit tendrement. Vous continuez à parler jusqu'à 21h30.

-Bon, je vais rentrer.

-D'accord.

Vous vous levez et tu lui ouvres la porte.

-Merci, ça m'a vraiment détendu d'être avec toi.

-De rien, voyons! J'aime ça.

Vous vous souriez et elle rentre chez elle. Tu fermes la porte et tu vas te coucher. Tu es extrêmement fatigué mais très heureuse.

* * *

_Voilà! Alors verdict, commentraires?! :) ça me fait vraiment plaisir! :D_

_Et comment trouver vous Daniel, Naya dans ce chapitre? Et ce nouveau personnage! Mia... avez-vous peur maintenant?... :P_

_Sinon, MERCI vraiment beaucoup de me lire et de laisser un review! :) bonne semaine!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour! Ça va bien! Moi super avec tout vos review! :)_

**_Alors, merci vraiment beaucoup pour vos review! Ça me fait tellement plaisir! Vraiment! et de me lire aussi!_**

**_Lovesong45: Merci beaucoup! Je me fou de la longueur! :) Pour la crise... tu vas voir... :P_**

_**Liko: Merci! :D je suis contente que tu aimes mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver... :P Merci! **_

_**Clodia: Merci beaucoup encore! Je suis toujours contente en lisant tes review! :) Je suis contente que tu l'aime bien! :) Tu penses...! Daniel aime Hayley oui mais comment...? Le mec à Naya... tu vas être contente en lisant... :) HayNay! :) J'aime bien la contraction! Je suis contente que tu l'aies trouver mignonne :) merci encore!**_

_Alors, merci beaucoup et Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ça doit faire maintenant 1h30 que tu t'entraines au gym. Tu es fatigué musculairement. Ton avant-midi c'est bien passé. Disons que ta « réconciliation » avec Naya t'a rendu très heureuse. Ton prof est super gentil aussi alors ça l'aide.

Tu regardes l'heure et il est 3h10. Tu décides d'arrêter. Tu sers donc tes altères et tu vas dans le vestiaire. Tu enfiles un chandail par-dessus ta brassière de sport et un jogging avant de prendre rapidement tes affaires et saluer les autres filles qui y sont avant de sortir. Tu vas rapidement à ta voiture. Tu refais ta queue de cheval.

_C'est vrai! Je dois aller à l'épicerie acheter ce qu'il manque!_

Tu entres donc dans ta voiture et prends la direction que tu veux. Arrivé devant l'épicerie, tu prends ton porte-monnaie et tu y entres. Tu te fiches que tu ne sois pas maquiller, sûrement pleine de sueur et avec un jogging. Tu t'en fiche vraiment. Tu parcours donc les allées à la recherche de ce qui te manque.

Dans l'allée des surgelés, tu es seul et tu entends des cris d'enfants. Tu ris. Soudain, tu sens un enfant rentré dans ta jambe derrière toi. Tu te retournes et tu vois l'enfant par terre qui se frotte le front. Tu te penches vers lui en lui tendant la main.

-Mon dieu! Ça va?

Tu l'aides à ses relever mais il ne te répond pas.

-Où est ta maman ou ton papa?! Ils doivent te chercher! Tu ne devrais pas partir comme ça.

-Aille, marmonne-t-il.

Tu soupires et sors un sac de légumes du frigidaire et le lui met sur le front.

-Tu cours vite…. Ça va?

Il hoche lentement la tête.

-Où est ta maman ou ton papa?

-MON CHÉRIE! Enfin! Crie une mère qui arrive vers toi.

Tu lui souris et le garçon se retourne pour faire face à sa mère.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça! Tu m'as fait peur!

Elle le prend dans ses bras et tu te relèves. La mère te regarde avant de te sourire.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-De rien. Il m'a rentré dedans. Je crois qu'il s'est cogné la tête. En tout cas, je lui aie mit ça sur la tête, dis-tu en lui montrant le sac.

Elle rit et te sourit.

-Merci! Et désolé.

Tu lui souris et range le sac où il était. La mère te dit quelque chose. Tu as l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue mais en même temps non…

-Excuse-toi à la madame! Dit-elle.

-… Désolé…

-Merci beaucoup… dit-elle mais elle attend que tu lui dises ton prénom.

-Hayley!

Elle te sourit.

-Emily… bref, merci et bonne journée, dit-elle avant de partir dans l'autre direction.

Tu souris et recommences tes courses rapidement. Si tu veux avoir le temps de rentrer et de te laver avant que Mia arrive.

* * *

Tu sors de la douche. Ça fait seulement 30 minutes que tu es rentré et tu as déjà rangé ton épicerie et tu t'es déjà lavé.

_Je n'aie jamais été aussi productrice, _ris-tu.

Il est déjà 16h45. Il te reste environ 15 minutes. Tu vas donc dans ta chambre t'habiller en vitesse. Tu te fais un chignon et tu vas dans ton salon ramasser les trucs qui traînent même si il y en a très peu. Tu passes un coup d'aspirateur. Quand tu as terminé, il est 17h. Tu t'assois donc sur ton sofa et allume la télévision pour passer le temps.

Quelques minutes passent, avant que tu n'entendes des coups sur ta porte.

-J'arrive! Dis-tu en allant lui ouvrir.

Tu ouvres la porte et Mia est là. Tu la laisse entrer.

-Allo! Dis-tu.

-Hey! Ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Très bien! Belle appart!

-Merci.

Elle dépose ses cahiers sur ta table.

-Tu sors de la douche?

-Oui! Après l'université, je suis allée entrainement et faire les courses alors je ne voulais pas sentir mauvais…

Elle rit.

-Bien vu!

-J'ai trouvé notre cobaye fille!

-Super! Elle vient?!

-Non! Je la vois ce dimanche.

-OK, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. On commence?

-OUI! Je vais aller chercher mes trucs dans ma chambre. Installe-toi à la table.

-D'accord!

Tu vas dans ta chambre et quand tu reviens, elle est parfaitement installer.

_Elle est vraiment rapide!_

Tu t'installes à côté d'elle et vous commencer.

* * *

Il est 19h30 et ça fait 2h et demi de temps que vous travaillez. Vous avez mangées, entre temps.

-Bon… dis-tu en laissant tomber ton crayon sur ta table.

Elle fait pareil et s'étire.

-J'ai parlé avec mon frère et il peut me parler demain, alors je t'apporte ce que j'ai lundi.

-OK!

-Je peux aller à la toilette?

-Bien sûr!

Elle part vers ta salle de bain et tu te lèves pour ton prendre un verre d'eau. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu as faim?

-Non, merci. Je vais seulement rentré dans pas longtemps.

-OK…

Tu défais ton chignon et te laisse les cheveux lousses. Elle regarde le mouvement de tes cheveux et tu souris. Elle n'est vraiment pas subtile quand elle dévore quelqu'un du regard.

-Tu as vraiment de beaux cheveux! Dit-elle en s'approchant pour les toucher.

-Merci, dis-tu.

Elle te sourit et tu te recules.

-Il est tard!

Elle se racle la gorge et hoche la tête.

-Oui!

Elle enfile ses souliers et sa veste et te sourit.

-Merci! Dit-elle avant de te donner deux baisers sur chaque joues et de sortir.

-Bonne soirée et fait attention sur la route, dis-tu.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Tu la regardes jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'ascenseur. Tu rentres chez toi et t'écroule sur ton sofa.

_Je vais me détendre en regardant un film…_

Tu te relèves donc et te mets une comédie romantique. Tu fermes les lumières, te prends un bol de croustilles et t'enroules dans une couverture.

Une très belle soirée tranquille en vue.

* * *

Tu te réveilles tranquillement par la sonnerie de ton téléphone. Tu fronces les sourcils. Tu t'es endormie devant ton film. Tu étires ton bras et prends ton téléphone sur ta table de salon. Il est 8h du matin, un samedi.

-Oui, allo?

_-Chérie! C'est maman!_

_-Hey, maman! Ça va?_

_-Super et toi?_

_-Ouais… mieux si tu aurais appelé plus tard… _ris-tu.

_-Ah oui! C'est vrai! J'ai 2h d'avance sur toi!_

_-Pas grave, pourquoi tu m'appelles?_

_-Pour avoir des nouvelles de ma fille… ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'aie rien!_

_-Désole! Tu sais que je suis plutôt indépendante parfois…_

_-Oui, je le sais!_

Tu ris et écoutes ce qu'elle a à te dire. Tu sais que tu en as pour une bonne heure…

* * *

1h! Tu es en bas de ton immeuble et attends que Daniel arrive. Tu n'as jamais vu sa voiture donc tu patientes en attendant que quelqu'un se gare devant toi.

Tu as hâte de voir Tyler. Il est sûrement très adorable!

Tu t'es habillé décontracté pour l'occasion. Slim et chandail avec tes lunettes de soleil. Et pour les cheveux, ils tombent sur tes épaules.

Tu regardes les gens passer devant toi et de l'autre côté de la rue quand un véhicule noir s'arrête devant toi. La vitre descend et tu vois Daniel.

-Eh! Vient!

Tu lui souris et entre dans sa voiture.

-Allo! Ça va? Demandes-tu en t'attachant.

-Oui, toi?

-Super! J'ai hâte de voir Tyler!

Tu l'entends rire.

-Sinon, comment Gabriella a réagi?

-…Elle ne le sait pas.

Tu souris.

Vous continuez à parler quand il se gare devant une petite maison. Pas très belle. C'est sûrement chez sa mère.

-Tu viens? On va aller chercher le monstre!

Tu ris et sors de la voiture.

-C'est chez ta mère?

-Oui! Tyler et ma sœur sont là.

-D'accord.

Tu le suis et il ouvre directement la porte et entre. Comme si il serait chez lui. En même temps, c'est le cas.

-On est là! Crie-il.

-Dan! Crie un petit enfant de plus loin.

Il rit.

Après quelques secondes, tu vois un petit garçon arriver. Il saute dans les bras de Daniel et le serre dans ses bras. Tu le regardes et tu fronces les sourcils.

C'est lui de l'épicerie.

Ça veut dire que sa mère est….

-Hey, le frère! Dit une femme en arrivant d'un couloir.

C'est ce que tu pensais!

Elle te regarde et te sourit avant de prendre un air surpris.

-...Bonjour… Hayley?

-Bonjour, Emily…

Vous vous souriez et Daniel vous regarde bizarrement.

-Hey! C'est la madame de l'épicerie! S'exclame Tyler en te pointant du regard.

Tu lui souris, Daniel prend un air encore plus perdu et Emily rit.

-Oui, mon chérie mais ne pointe pas du doigt!

Il retire son doigt et te sourit.

-Je peux comprendre, s'il-vous-plait…. Commence Daniel.

-On s'est rencontré vendredi à l'épicerie. À cause de Tyler, dit-elle.

-D'accord…

Tu ris et il dépose Tyler.

-Vous vous ressembler, dis-tu.

-Je sais… dit-il.

-Maman est où?

-Dans la salle de bain. Elle va…

-MON CHÉRIE! Crie une femme en arrivant.

Contrairement à Daniel et Emily qui ont tous les deux les cheveux bruns, la femme a les cheveux noirs longs. Elle est plutôt petite et elle a l'air fatigué mais tout de même jeune. Elle doit avoir dans la fin quarantaine.

Elle va saluer Daniel avant de te regarder.

-Bonjour, je suis Hayley, dis-tu en souriant et en lui tendant la main.

Elle te regarde avant de sourire et de te serrer la main.

-Bonjour, je suis Amélia…

Vous vous lâcher la main.

-Je ne savais pas que toi et Gab…

-NON! C'est mon amie, maman! Elle est en psychologie, comme moi!

-OK!

-Bon, on va y aller nous! Dit Daniel en prenant un sac qui contient sûrement plein de trucs pour enfant.

-D'accord, dit Emily. Bonne journée et Tyler soit sage!

Il hoche la tête et sort avec Daniel.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer et bonne journée entre filles! Dis-tu en leur souriant.

-Merci! Disent-elles en même temps.

-Bonne journée! Rajoute Emily.

Tu leur souris et sors enfin. Tu entre dans le véhicule à Daniel et vous partez.

-Alors, bonhomme! Prêt à passer une journée d'enfer?!

-Ouiiiii!

Tu ris et vous faites le trajet jusqu'au ciné. Tout ce passe bien. Tu as plus hâte d'être au parc, par contre. Toi qui adore joué et faire du sport.

* * *

-PARC! Crie Tyler en courant vers les balançoires.

Vous riez et vous vous installez à un coin tranquille. Tu dois dire que pour un film d'enfant, tu as aimé.

-Alors, j'ai des ballons, des jeux, de l'argent et d'autres trucs, dit Daniel en fouillant dans le sac.

-OK.

Tyler revient et prend le sac.

-On joue au soccer!

-OK! Je joue! Dis-tu en courant vers le centre du parc en te faisant un chignon.

-Attend! crie Tyler en courant derrière toi.

Il met le ballon part terre et vous commencez à jouer. Daniel arrive quelques instants plus tard, et vous rejoins. Vous courez seulement avec le ballon en essayant de vous l'enlevez. Bien sûr, vous laissez Tyler gagner.

Plusieurs longues minutes passent.

-Crème glacée! Crie Tyler en pointant un marchand de glace. Dan! J'en veux!

-D'accord bonhomme. Quelle saveur?

-Chocolat!

-Toi, Hayley?

-…Euh… je ne sais pas.

En fait, tu ne veux pas qu'il te paie quelque chose.

-Allez?!

-…

-Chocolat pour elle aussi! Dit Tyler ce qui te fait rire.

-Chocolat, dans ce cas! Dit Daniel avant de partir vers le marchand de glace.

-Vient! On va aller s'asseoir, dis-tu en partant vers vos affaires.

-OK…

Vous vous assoyez et attendez en parlant.

-Tu aimes Daniel?! Demande-t-il soudainement.

Tu restes surprise mais souris.

-Oui mais comme un ami. Pas plus.

-Dommage, je t'aime bien!

Tu ris.

-Et Gabriella?

-Je l'aime bien aussi.

Tu souris et Daniel revient avec trois cornets. Deux au chocolat et une à la pistache.

-Merci, dis-tu en prenant le cornet qu'il te tend.

-De rien! Tient Ty'.

-Merci!

Il s'assoit près de toi et vous mangez tranquillement et en parlant. Tyler est une vraie boule d'énergie et le voir te donne le goût de courir.

_Je sens que ce soir, je vais tomber comme une masse!_

* * *

-Merci, beaucoup! C'était vraiment une bonne journée!

-Merci à toi! On s'est encore plus amusé avec toi! dit Daniel.

Vous regardez derrière et Tyler dort. Tu souris et ouvre la portière.

-Bon, je vais rentrer! Bonne fin de journée!

-Toi aussi! On se voit lundi!

-Oui!

Tu sors enfin et il part. Tu entres, sans plus attendre dans ton immeuble et tu vois Dave qui est où les casiers. Tu avales difficilement ta salive même si tu ne le crains pas. Il se retourne à cause du bruit de la porte se refermant et il te regarde fermement.

-Bonjour, dis-tu en allant chercher ton courrier.

Il ne parle pas.

-Je vais te donner un conseil, commence-t-il en s'approchant de toi.

Tu l'ignores et ouvre ton casier.

-Si je serais toi, je laisserais Naya tranquille! Elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir dans les pattes une sale idiote qui est une fan d'elle et qui va en profiter!

Tu laisses échapper un petit rire avant de te retourner et de le fusiller du regard.

-Écoute-moi bien, toi aussi! Je ne te connais pas mais je sais très bien que tu es un sale con qui fait chier Naya en profitant d'elle! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as bat mais je sais que tu n'es pas _clean_! J'en aie connu des gars comme toi et tu ne me fais vraiment pas peur! Maintenant, dégage de ma vue!

Tu as les yeux remplie de larmes mais elles ne sortent pas. Il te regarde avec haine.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas à quoi tu as à faire, petite garce! Dit-il avant de partir vers les marches.

Dès qu'il disparaît, tu te laisses tomber, par terre. Tu rages complètement!

_Sale con! Tu ne connais rien de moi! Tu fais chier! Je ne le laisserai jamais lui faire du mal! Elle ne mérite pas ça!_

Tu restes là, plusieurs secondes. Tu te relèves finalement et ferme ton casier avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Tu arrives rapidement à ton étage et tu entends des bruits.

-ELLE M'A DÉFIÉE! ELLE NE SAIT PAS À QUI ELLE A À FAIRE, LA CONNE!

-ARRÊTE! NE FAIT PAS ÇA!

-NE ME PARLE PAS COMME ÇA!

Soudainement, tu entends quelque chose se briser. Tu as les larmes aux yeux.

-ARRÊTE! AÏE!

Tu fulmines tellement. Tu l'entends crier et tu entres chez toi en courant. Tu pleures. Des flash-back de toi et ton ex te hantes l'esprit. Tu veux frapper. Tu sais ce qui se passe de l'autre côté mais tu ne veux pas prendre de chance. Tu vas intervenir plus tard.

_Non, non, non! Naya…. il va tellement le payer!_

Soudainement, il n'y a plus de bruits. Tu entends seulement la porte claquer et Matt qui crie.

-TU ES MIEUX D'AVOIR RANGER QUAND JE VAIS REVENIR! SALOPE!

Tu entends ses pas et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Tu attends quelques secondes avant de sortir en vitesse de chez toi et de rentrer chez Naya sans frapper.

Ce que tu vois te brise le cœur.

Elle est assise par terre et pleure silencieusement. Elle n'a même pas remarquée ta présence. Il y a de la vitre par tout près d'elle et elle est coupée sur le bras. Elle a plusieurs bleues aussi.

Tu pleures. Tu t'approches d'elle mais elle panique.

-NON! NE ME FRAPPE PAS! crie-t-elle la tête baissée.

-Naya… c'est moi…

Elle relève la tête et elle a le visage ravagée par les larmes. Elle tremble aussi.

Tu t'assois près d'elle et la prend dans te bras.

-Je suis désolé, dis-tu en lui caressant le dos.

Elle pleure fortement. Ton épaule est complètement mouillée. Tu te détaches d'elle et la regarde.

-Il faut te soigner! Vient chez moi!

Elle ne parle pas et tu l'as relève lentement. Elle s'appuie contre toi et tu la traîne jusque chez toi. Tu l'assois sur une chaise et tu vas rapidement chercher tes choses pour les blessures. Tu reviens et elle tremble autant. Tu te mets à genou devant elle et tu désinfectes ses blessures. Tu ne parles pas. Elle se laisse faire et tu mets de la crème avant de mettre des bandages. Tu vas chercher de la glace et tu lui mets sur ses bleues.

-Naya, écoute-moi attentivement!

Elle relève le regard et tu commences.

-Je ne te poserai pas de questions mais hors de questions que tu retournes là-bas! Tu vas donc habiter chez moi, et c'est non discutable! Je vais aller chercher tout tes vêtements et tu vas me dire ce que tu veux en particulier chez toi!

-Mais… commence-t-elle mais tu la coupes.

-NON! Dit-moi!

Elle soupire et réfléchis.

-Mes photos, mes affaires personnelles dans ma chambre et salle de bains…

-D'accord! Reste-là!

Tu te relèves et va chez elle. Tu vas dans sa chambre et tu cherches une valise. Tu l'as trouvé dans son garde-robe. Tu l'ouvres et mets tous ses vêtements à l'intérieur. Chose faite, tu prends ses trucs personnels comme son maquillage et ses trucs de toilettes dans sa salle de bain et les mets aussi dans sa valise.

Puisqu'elle est pleine, tu la rapporte chez toi. Naya n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et regarde le sol. Tu soupires et retourne chez elle. Tu prends toutes les photos et les cadres que tu trouves. Tu prends son téléphone cellulaire et tu rentres chez toi porter ce que tu as.

Tu retournes chez elle et tu prends tous les films. Tu fais plusieurs voyages comme ça. Tu cherches ensuite son alcool. Tu fais un dernier tour de son appart avant de sortir et de fermer la porte et de rentrer chez toi.

-Bon, je vais ranger tes trucs.

Tu passes devant elle mais elle te retient en attrapant ton bras.

-Merci… je…

-C'est correct. Je n'aie pas besoin d'explications… par contre, je veux que tu te plains!

Elle te regarde apeurer.

-Mais lui et les médias et…

-Arrête! Il le faut, Nay'! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça!

Elle hoche lentement la tête. Tu souris tristement et ranges ses affaires. Tu mets ses films avec les tiens ainsi que ses photos. Tu laisses ses vêtements dans sa valise sauf quelques-uns que tu sais qu'ils vont friper. Tu les ranges donc avec les tiens. Tu ranges ses trucs de toilettes avec les tiens ainsi que son maquillage et tout le reste.

Quand tu as finis, tu vas la rejoindre.

-As-tu faim? Soif? As-tu mal?!

-Non, ça va… merci beaucoup.

Tu souris et va la voir.

-Ce n'est rien! Je m'en veux, par contre de ne pas avoir réalisé avant! Tellement.

-Ce n'est pas grave! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Tu cachais bien ton jeu, sinon….

-Ouais… je suis fatigué, par contre.

-Je comprends… va dormir dans ma chambre… et ne t'inquiète pas pour Matt. Je vais m'en occuper!

-D'accord.

Elle se relève lentement et te prend dans ses bras. Tu souris et la serre fort. Vous vous reculez et tu lui embrasses la joue avant qu'elle ne parte vers ta chambre. Quand tu entends la porte se fermer, tu soupires.

Tu vas t'asseoir sur ton sofa et écoute tranquillement la télé. Vers les 22h du soir, tu l'entends marcher dans le couloir. Tu avales difficilement ta salive.

-MERDE! L'entends-tu crier.

Tu serres les dents et il cogne à ta porte. Tu vas ouvrir normalement.

-Quoi?!

-Où est Naya!?

Tu fronces les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas! Je ne l'aie pas revu depuis un moment! Laisse-moi maintenant!

Il te regarde longuement.

-Si tu l'as vois, tu me le dis!

-OK…

Il part et tu fermes la porte en soufflant. Enfin! Tu fermes ta télé et tu vas te brosser les dents rapidement avant d'aller dans ta chambre. Tu n'allumes pas ta lumière et tu vas directement te coucher.

_Merde! Je travaille demain… j'appellerai pour dire que je suis malade ou…_

_-_Hay'!

Tu fais un saut! Tu étais sûr qu'elle dormait.

-Désolé, continue-t-elle. Alors…?

Tu te retournes et elle te regarde.

-C'est correct. Il m'a demandé où tu étais et j'ai dit que je ne savais pas. Que je ne t'avais pas vue depuis un moment. Il n'a pas posé plus de questions.

-…OK. Tant mieux.

Tu souris.

-Bonne nuit et essaie de ne pas stresser! Ça va s'arranger! Je suis là!

-Merci…

-De rien!

Tu l'entends bouger et elle se rapproche de toi.

-Je peux?

-Oui!

Elle s'approche de toi et tu l'encercle de ton bras. Vous vous installez comme il faut. Tu fermes les yeux et essaie de dormir.

* * *

_ALORS!? Comment vous l'avez trouver!? Bon, bien, parfais, ordinaire...? et la journée avec Daniel et Hayley? et Hayley qui "sauve" Naya?! DITE-MOI TOUT! :D_

_Sinon, merci encore de me lire et de laisser un review! ça me fait juste... vraiment trop plaisir! :)_

**_Spoiler! : Dave va revenir et va faire quelque chose... (pas dans le prochain chapitre mais l'autre... :P)_**

_Sinon, merci et à la prochaine! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour, tout le monde! :D Ça va bien?! :)_

**_MERCI vraiment beaucoup pour m'avoir laisser des review! Ça me fait énormément plaisir et merci de me lire! :D_**

**_Lovesong45: Merci encore! :) je suis contente que mes chapitres te mette de bonne humeur! :) ça fait plaisir! :D _**

**_Clodia: MERCI encore pour ta review! Ça me rend toujours de bonne humeur de lire ton "chapitre" review ;) Tu crois que Daniel aime Hayley...Peut-être... peut-être pas... :P Moins de temps HayNay... Tu vas être contente dans ce chapitre et les autres ;) Elle va s'occuper de Naya! ... ou même le contraire dans un autre chapitre... ;P _**

**_Merci encore les autres! :D_**

_Sinon, je vous dis que le chapitre commence avec un PDV Naya. Il va commencer à en avoir quelques-uns dans d'autre chapitre aussi! :) Et puisqu'on me la demander , je fais une petite mise à jour: Le nom de son ex copain (à Naya) c'est Dave et non Matt. Je me suis seulement trompé dans un chapitre :D Excusez moi! _

_Enfin: BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

**PDV Naya**

Je me réveille en sursaut! Je suis pleine de sueur et je tremble. Je regarde autour et je remarque que je suis avec Hayley….

Ça s'est vraiment passé…

Je sens les larmes monter. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver! Je suis tellement conne! Conne d'être resté avec lui! D'avoir menti à tout le monde.

Hay' dort paisiblement près de moi.

Je ne sais tellement pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle!? Je serais probablement chez moi avec ce fou. Je me ferais encore battre et crier dessus!

Je suis chanceuse de l'avoir rencontré! Dès le premier jour, quand je l'aie vue chez elle, assise par terre en train de vider une boite. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je lui parle. Que je la connaisse!

Il faut croire que mon instant latina marche bien!

Elle était tellement belle!

Elle l'ait encore mais bon…

Avec ses cheveux en chignon mal fait, avec son débardeur et son short… son visage parfait et sa peau légèrement hâlée!

Le plus drôle et le plus beau a été de voir son visage quand elle m'a regardée. De la surprise, de la fascination, de la joie et plein d'autres émotions.

Le pire c'est qu'elle ne sait même pas que je suis bi…

Bref, je devrais plutôt penser à ce que je vais faire, maintenant. Je ne pourrai pas toujours rester ici et…. Il va falloir que les autres le sachent!

Je m'imagine déjà le visage à Ryan et les autres. Ma famille aussi…

Non, je n'aurai pas le choix que de le poursuivre…

Je soupire.

Elle bouge lentement contre moi. Elle va se réveiller.

Je vais faire à semblant de dormir même si il est 10h.

**PDV Normal**

Tu te réveilles tranquillement. Tu regardes autour et tu te rappelles de tout! Tu soupires. Tu regardes à ta gauche et vois que Naya dort encore. Elle a l'air plus paisible que hier, en tout cas.

Tu te relèves légèrement et regardes l'heure.

10h.

Tu sors de ton lit lentement et sors de ta chambre. Tu fermes la porte et tu vas à la toilette. Quand tu as finis, tu vas dans ton salon et tu appelles à ton travail pour dire que tu es malade. Tu ne veux et peux PAS aller travailler aujourd'hui!

Ta collègue décroche et tu demandes à parler au patron. Tu lui explique que tu es énormément malade et que tu ne peux pas aller travailler. Il ne pose pas plus de questions et tu raccroches. Tu soupires et tu entends des pas. Tu te retournes et Naya se tient devant toi.

-Hey, dis-tu.

Elle te sourit et vient s'asseoir près de toi.

-Tu as bien dormit? Demandes-tu.

-Moyen… toi?

-Moyen. Tu as faim?

-Oui…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demandes-tu en te levant.

-Ce que tu as…

-J'ai des céréales, du pain, des œufs…

-Des céréales… s'il-te-plait…

Tu lui souris et tu sors tes céréales ainsi que deux bols. Tu l'as sers et tu vas la rejoindre avec les tiennes.

-Merci…

-De rien...Tu veux en parler? Demandes-tu timidement quelques secondes plus tard.

-… peut-être…

Tu ris.

-N'oublie pas que je vais devenir psy…

Elle rit.

_Enfin! Son rire!_

-Je n'avais pas oublié…

Tu lui souris et vous ne parlez pas vraiment.

-Je suis censée allez chez ma mère, aujourd'hui donc je vais voir ma sœur, mon père, ma mère et peut-être mon frère…

-OK…

-Ça te dérangerais de venir avec moi? Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable d'y aller seule…

-Pas de problème! Tu peux compter sur moi, Nay'!

-Merci…

Vous continuez de manger avant de débarrasser.

-À quelle heure, il faut que tu sois là?

-Cette après-midi. Donc on peut partir vers 1h.

-OK.

-…Je peux aller prendre ma douche?

-Bien sûr, voyons! Prends ton temps! Tu es maintenant chez toi! Je vais y aller après toi.

Elle te sourit et entre dans ta salle de bain. Tu souris.

Tu entends rapidement l'eau couler. Tu décides de regarder les nouvelles à l'attendant.

* * *

-Prête? Demandes-tu à Naya alors qu'elle est dans ta chambre.

-Oui…

Tu ajustes ton chandail et tu vas prendre ton sac à main à l'attendant qu'elle arrive. Tu portes seulement un Slim noir et un chandail. Tes cheveux tombent sur tes épaules.

-Je suis prête… dit-elle en arrivant. J'ai refait mon bandage, rajoute-t-elle en te montrant son bras.

Tu souris. Elle est magnifique. Même si elle a un bleue sur la joue et qu'elle a ses coupures sur son bras, elle reste vraiment belle. Elle porte un jean et un chandail blanc. Elle tient une veste en cuir dans sa main.

-On y va? Demandes-tu.

-Oui…

Elle n'a pas l'air sûr.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Dis-tu en t'approchant. Tout va bien aller et si on croise Dave, je m'en charge! OK?

Elle hoche la tête et te sourit. Tu prends tes lunettes de soleil et tes clés. Vous sortez et tu verrouilles ta porte pendant qu'elle enfile sa veste. Chose faite, vous allez vers l'ascenseur. Après quelques longues secondes, les portes s'ouvrent sur le parking sous terrain.

Vous allez à la voiture à Naya et elle s'assoit en face du volant.

-Bon, allons-y… dit-elle sans entrain.

Tu mets ta main sur la sienne pour qu'elle te regarde.

-Tout va bien se passer, Nay', OK?!

-OK.

Tu lui souris et elle démarre. Vous avez long de trajet à faire donc tu allumes la radio et écoute silencieusement la musique.

* * *

-On est arrivé! Dit Naya ce qui te fais ouvrir les yeux.

Tu la regardes et elle te regarde en souriant.

-Je suis contente de te voir sourire… dis-tu.

Elle sourit timidement.

-Tant mieux… tu dormais?

-Non, je relaxais simplement.

-D'accord… c'est cette maison, dit-elle en pointant une magnifique maison plus loin sur la rue.

Tu souris et t'assois normalement.

-Ils savent que je vais être là? Demandes-tu.

-Oui… j'ai envoyé un message à ma mère pour lui dire que j'emmenais une amie…

-OK. Tant mieux… j'ai un peu peur… avoues-tu quand elle se gare devant la maison.

-Pourquoi?!

-Bien… je ne connais pas ta famille sauf ta sœur et ils vont… dis-tu en pointant ses blessures.

Elle soupire.

-Ouais…

Elle regarde quelques secondes devant elle et quand elle ouvre sa porte, tu fais pareil. Elle se place près de toi et regarde son ancienne maison.

-Je n'aie tellement pas hâte… dit-elle.

Tu la regardes et lui souris avant de prendre sa main.

-Courage… je suis là!

Elle te sourit et vous vous avancer main dans la main vers la porte. Quand vous êtes face à elle, elle te lâche la main et entre. Tu la suis.

-On est là!

-Mon bébé! Entends-tu dire sa mère depuis une pièce.

Vous entendez ses pas. Naya enlève sa veste pour qu'elle puisse voir directement ce qu'elle a. Elle arrive enfin et elle se fige.

-NAYA! OH MON DIEU! Crie-t-elle.

Elle a alertée tout le monde, car tu entends des pas et des cris. Tu reconnais la voix à Nickayla et une voix d'homme. Sa mère Yolanda s'approche de Naya avec les larmes aux yeux. Naya pleure aussi.

Toi, tu es en retrait.

-Ma chérie… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé!?

Elle prend son bras et regarde toute les coupures et ses bleues. Sa sœur et son père arrive enfin et ils sont aussi choqués que Yolanda.

Ils s'attroupent vers elle comme si tu n'existerais pas. Tu te sens de trop.

-Arrêter! Dit soudainement Naya. On va aller dans le salon. Mais avant je vous présente, Hayley! C'est ma voisine et… vous allez comprendre!

Nick' te sourit et tu souris à tout le monde.

-Bonjour, dis-tu timidement.

-Bonjour, disent son père et sa mère en même temps.

-Venez! Dit Naya en te prenant le bras et en allant vers le salon.

Ils suivent tous et tu t'assois près de Naya sur le sofa. Nick' s'assoit de l'autre côté de Naya et ses parents s'assoient en face.

-Alors…

Elle leur dit tout. Elle raconte l'histoire dans les moindres détails. On commençant par votre rencontre. Ensuite, avec ta raconte avec Matt dans le couloir et avec elle. Comment elle se faisait maltraitée et comment il ne t'aimait pas. Comment hier soir la situation à dégénérée. Comment tu l'as aidée et soignée. En terminant, finalement avec aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde pleure. Toi ainsi.

-Vient ici! Dit sa mère.

Elle se lève et sa mère et son père l'emprisonne dans un énorme câlin. Nick' te regarde.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Tu lui souris.

Naya se décolle enfin de ses parents et ils te regardent.

-Merci beaucoup, Hayley! Tu l'as beaucoup aidé et on en est très reconnaissant!

-Ce n'est rien! J'aime vraiment beaucoup Naya et je comprends parfaitement sa situation!

Ils froncent les sourcils et tu souris.

-…Je me suis aussi fait battre… sauf que je m'avais plainte et tout mais il avait entendu. Il a voulu me tuer mais il m'a raté. Je l'aie poussé, il s'est cogner la tête et il est mort… j'ai une cicatrice…

-Mon dieu! Dit Nick'.

Naya revient s'asseoir près de toi et te prend la main.

-Je vais aller faire du café! Dit Yolanda avant de partir vers la cuisine.

George la suit. Il ne reste que Naya, sa sœur et toi.

-Tu vas te plaindre!? Demande Nick'.

-Oui… répond Naya.

-Tant mieux!

Elle sourit. Yolanda revient quelques secondes plus tard.

-Vous voulez rester souper? Hayley aussi!

Tu regardes Naya et elle sourit énergiquement.

-OUI! Ce serait super! Ça va me faire du bien! Est-ce que Mychal va être là!?

- Oui!

-Super! Dit Naya.

Tu souris et George revient avec les cafés.

-Tenez, dit-il en déposant le plateau devant nous.

Vous vous prenez tous une tasse.

-Alors… commence Yolanda. Si tu nous parlais de toi, Hayley!

Tu souris et entame de parler de ta vie. Tu te sens à l'aise. Cette journée compense pour hier.

* * *

Il est 21h du soir et Naya est en pleine conversation au téléphone avec la police. Elle est dans son ancienne chambre tandis que toi tu es avec sa famille.

Ça fait longtemps qu'elle parle au téléphone. Elle doit bien sûr se plaindre, appeler son avocat, Ryan, quand elle verra son avocat et tout plein d'autres trucs.

-Je crois que vous devriez rester dormir, ce soir… dit soudainement Yolanda ce qui te fait sortir de tes pensées.

-Ouais… dit Mychal.

-Je suis d'accord… dis-tu. Il est tard et on est fatiguées…

Vous entendez soudainement des bruits de pas et Naya réapparaît.

-Et puis?! Demande George.

Elle va s'asseoir près de toi.

-Ils ont retenu la plainte et il faut que j'aille au poste demain pour des preuves et tout. Ensuite, j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon avocat dans l'après-midi... Il va se faire arrêter.

Vous soupirez tous.

-Vous devriez aller dormir, dit Yolanda.

-On dort ici!? Dit Naya.

-Oui, dis-tu.

Elle hoche la tête et se lève. Elle va embrasser sa famille.

-Est-ce qu'il y a encore des vêtements dans ma chambre?

-Oui! Dit Yolanda.

-Super! Je t'en prêterai, Hay'!

Tu hoches la tête et elle te prend la main pour monter.

-Merci! Dis-tu au reste de la famille en souriant avant de ne plus les voir.

Ils te sourient et tu montes avec Naya. Cette dernière te guide et vous entrez enfin dans une chambre de taille moyenne.

-WOW! Dis-tu.

Il y a des affiches partout. De Christina Aguillera, JeLo, Britney…et plusieurs autres.

-Ne rit pas! dit-elle. J'étais vraiment fan à l'époque….

-Tu l'es encore… j'en suis sûr, ris-tu.

Elle te regarde en souriant.

-J'avoue…

Tu ris et admires le reste. Les couleurs sont très belles. Il y a une commode et un meuble pour se maquiller et se peigner. Il y a plusieurs photos sur les murs. Autant sa famille que ses amis. En fait, tu vois que sur chaque photos d'amis, il y a toujours les mêmes.

-Je sais… dit-elle. J'avais peu d'amis au lycée… je n'étais pas très populaire…

-Je m'en fou! C'est mieux en avoir peu et des vrais!

Elle te regarde et te sourit.

Tu regardes ensuite son lit et il est…simple.

-Je sais! Dit-elle encore. Il est simple…. Ça te dérange!

-Non! NON! C'est seulement comment on va faire pour rentrer deux…?

Elle rit et tu ris aussi.

-On se collera! Dit-elle avant de partir vers sa commode.

_Merde! Elle veut qu'on dorme collée! Je vais mourir! _

Tu l'as vois chercher. Elle sort finalement deux shorts et un vieux chandail et un débardeur.

-Bon, je vais prendre le débardeur, dit-elle.

Tu t'approches et prend le chandail et un short. Elle n'a pas l'air pudique, car elle commence à se déshabiller devant toi. Tu avales difficilement ta salive et fait pareil. Tu n'es pas pudique non plus mais…

Tu vois sur son ventre un autre bleue. Tu ne l'avais pas encore vu.

-Tu en as un autre….

Elle regarde son ventre et fait une grimace.

-Ouais….

-Est-ce que tes bras te font encore mal?

-Pas vraiment, non…

-Tant mieux!

Elle te sourit et elle enfile son débardeur. Tu es déjà habiller.

-On se couche, tout de suite?! Personnellement, je suis fatigué… dit-elle.

-Moi aussi! Alors, dormons!

Elle te sourit et regarde son lit.

-Bon… il faut trouver un moyen…

Tu ris.

-Je crois qu'on va être obligé de dormir en cuillère…

-Je crois aussi… au moins, il est accoté au mur donc on ne pourra pas tomber!

-Au moins… je peux aller à la toilette!?

-Bien sûr! Dit-elle en riant. C'est la première porte à gauche!

-D'accord, merci, dis-tu en partant.

Tu y vas donc. Tu fais pipi et te rince la bouche avec de l'eau avant de revenir dans la chambre. Naya est couché sur le bord du mur et en la regardant tu manques de t'étouffer.

_Elle a enlevé son soutif! Merde!_

Elle te sourit et tu t'approches.

-Je me couche…?

-Oui… sauf si tu veux dormir debout….

Elle rit et tu souris.

-Bon…

Elle relève la couverture et tu essaies de te coucher près d'elle. Tu commences en te couchant sur le dos. Quand tu réussis, tu te déplaces sur le côté mais de dos à Naya. Tu manques soudainement de tomber mais elle te retient avec son bras.

-Merci!

Elle rit.

-De rien! Fait attention! Et je ne te mangerai pas! Colle-toi!

Tu souris et te rapproches d'elle. Elle emmêle directement ses jambes avec les tiennes. Elle met sa couverture sur vous et se colle à toi. Tu sens alors ta pointe de ses seins contre ton dos.

_Merde! Elle va me tuer._

Elle passe finalement son bras par-dessus toi et met sa main sur ton ventre.

-Tu es bien?!

-….Oui…oui…

-Super… bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi. Fait de beaux rêves!

-Merci! Toi aussi.

Tu souris. Tu es vraiment bien. Tu sens sa tête dans ton cou et tes cheveux. Tu l'entends inspirer. Elle resserre sa prise sur toi et tu mets ta main sur la sienne. Elle ne bouge pas et tu soupires.

Tu t'endors finalement.

* * *

_Alors?! Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre? Seulement avec Naya et Hayley (et sa famille bien sûr)?! :D Je suis sûr que la fin vous a plu ;)_

_Sinon, je vous remercie encore vraiment beaucoup de me lire et de laisser un review! :) À la prochaine!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour! :) J'espère que ça va bien! :) _

_Je reviens avec la suite comme vous avez pu le voir ;) **MERCI encore vraiment beaucoup pour vos review! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! :D et de me lire aussi!**_

_**Lovesong45: Merci et je suis contente que tu le trouves choupinou :) Il va être là :) pas dans ce chapitre mais dans un party! :)**_

_Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitre d'écris. Alors quand vous me demandez des choses, elles sont sûrement déjà écrite plus loin :P Parce que quand j'ai commencer à poster j'avais déjà 5 chapitre d'écris alors... :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Un léger ronflement te réveille. Tu fronces les sourcils. Tu ne reconnais pas du tout l'endroit.

_…À oui! Je suis dans la chambre à Naya…_

Tu souris mais vraiment pas longtemps. Tu te rappelles de toute l'histoire. Naya bouge contre toi et raffermie sa prise.

_On n'a même pas bougé d'un pouce… c'est drôle._

Tu souris et tu sens son souffle chaud contre la joue. Tu es bien. Vraiment bien. Tu n'aurais jamais cru un jour être dans cette position avec Naya Rivera.

Vraiment pas.

Tu trouves ça drôle de l'entendre ronfler. Elle ne ronfle pas fort mais seulement pour s'en rendre compte.

_J'ai envie… merde!_ Penses-tu soudainement en sentant la pression dans ta vessie.

Effectivement, ta vessie te parle. Tu as extrêmement le goût de te lever et d'aller à la toilette mais savoir que Naya dort contre toi et que tu risques de la réveiller tant n'empêche.

Tu restes donc comme tu es. Tu serres fort les jambes.

_-Espèce d'envie dès le matin… _râles-tu en murmurant.

Tu soupires et restes comme ça. Même si sentir Naya contre toi et la pointe de ses seins et son souffle et ses jambes extrêmement douces et….

_Stop!_

Plusieurs minutes passent, sans que tu ne la sentes bouger. Ta vessie va sérieusement exploser mais tu ne veux pas la déranger. Tu regardes donc sa chambre. Partout.

Tout à coup, elle bouge contre toi et elle enlève sa main de ton ventre.

-Nay'… dis-tu doucement.

-…Mmmouimmm…?

Tu ris doucement.

-Tu es réveillé?

Elle rit doucement et tu te trouves idiote.

-Oui…

-Super! Dis-tu en te levant rapidement et en courant presque jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Elle rit et tu vas directement sur la toilette. Tu soupires de bonheur.

_ENFIN!_

Quand tu as fini, tu te laves les mains et retourne dans sa chambre. Elle est toujours couchée et te regarde avec un énorme sourire.

-Pourquoi tu es partie si vite?

-Parce que ça fait presque 30 minutes que je suis réveillé donc ça fait 30 minutes que j'ai envie mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage.

-Merci mais ça ne m'aurait pas déranger… tu es drôle toi!

Tu souris et tu vas t'asseoir sur le lit près d'elle.

-Bien dormit? Demande-t-elle.

-Oui… même si tu ronfles…

Elle te tape le dos.

-Je sais! Ça ne t'a pas dérangé!?

-Non… Tu as bien dormis?

-Oui… bizarrement.

Tu souris.

-Tant mieux! Dis-tu. Est-ce que tu mets de la crème sur tes jambes?!

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Non… pourquoi?

-Elles sont vraiment douces!

Elle sourit et malgré son teint hâlé, tu vois le rouge apparaître sur ses joues. Tu souris.

-Merci… dit-elle enfin.

-Les filles?! Le déjeuner est servi si vous êtes réveillées! Dit soudainement Nickayla à travers la porte.

-OK! Dit Naya en se levant.

Tu te lèves aussi et te replace les cheveux devant son miroir. Tu la regardes et tu la vois de dos qui remet son soutif. Tu te mords la lèvre et détourne le regard.

-On descend?!

Tu te retournes et souris.

-Oui!

Elle prend la direction de la cuisine et tu la suis. Vous y arriver et il y a une délicieuse odeur. Effectivement, sur la table trône pancakes, gaufres, fruits frais, Nutella et autres choses.

-Allo! Dit Naya en arrivant.

-Bon matin! Dis-tu.

Ils vous saluent tous.

-Bien dormit? Demande sa mère.

-Très bien, merci! Vous? Dis-tu.

-Bien, dit Naya.

-Bien, merci! Dit Yolanda en te souriant.

-Ça là l'air délicieux, dis-tu en t'assoyant avec Naya.

-Ça n'a pas seulement l'air! Dit George en s'assoyant au bout de la table suivit de Nick', Mychal et Yolanda.

Vous avez du café et vous commencez à manger tout en parlant. Ils ne parlent pas de la conversation d'hier mais de choses plus belles ou d'anecdotes.

-À chaque fois que je sortais une caméra ou un appareil photo, que ce soit n'importe où, elle sautait devant en me criant de la filmer. Et elle improvisait comme ça un numéro de danse ou de chant, dit George en riant.

Naya se passe la main sur le visage en souriant.

Tu ris.

-On savait qu'elle ferait se métier, assez tôt! Dit Yolanda.

- Bon, alors au lieu de parler de moi, raconte-nous de quoi tu avais l'air plus jeune! Dit Naya en te souriant grandement.

-Bonne idée! Dit Mychal.

Tu souris et chercher quelque chose à raconter.

-Laissez-moi y penser… à oui! Pendant, mes voyages, en fait quand j'étais en Australie, j'étais à la plage et… vous allez rire de moi….

-Allez! Dit Naya.

-…J'étais étendue et un oiseau à fait… ses besoins sur moi… devant tout le monde!

Ils n'attendent pas une secondes qu'ils se mettent à rire. Ils pleurent tous et toi aussi.

-Les gens riaient de moi et je suis partie sous les douches de la plage… j'avais vraiment honte!

Ils rient encore plus.

-Pauvre-toi! Dit Naya.

-C'était comique!

-Est-ce que tu es retourné te coucher? Demande Mychal.

-Oui! Ce n'est pas un oiseau qui allait gâcher mes vacances! Sur le coup, je n'aie pas vraiment rit mais maintenant, OUI!

Naya essuie une larme sur sa joue.

-On devrait se dépêcher! Dit-elle soudainement. Je dois me présenter au poste dans 1h30!

-D'accord!

Vous finissez donc rapidement de manger. Quand vous avez terminées, Naya te traîne dans sa chambre pour que vous vous habillez avec vos vêtements d'hier. Ensuite, vous retourner en bas.

-Bon, on y va! Merci beaucoup! Dit-elle.

-D'accord!

Ils se lèvent tous et vienne vous faire la bise. Chose faite, vous sortez.

-Ta famille est géniale! Dis-tu.

Elle te sourit.

-Je sais!

Vous entrez dans sa voiture et vous ne perdez pas de temps! Vous roulez vers le poste de police.

-Ça te stresse?

-…Un peu… les médias, Matt lui-même… le cast…

-Je comprends… mais n'aie pas peur! Je suis là!

Elle te regarde quelques secondes en te souriant avant de se re concentrer sur la route. Vous faites encore environ 45 minutes avant d'arriver devant le poste. Elle se gare et vous sortez de sa voiture.

Tu lui prends la main et tu marches la première vers la porte. Vous entrez et tu vas directement voir le policier.

-Bonjour! Mon amie, ici présente a appelé hier pour une plainte, dis-tu.

Naya s'approche.

-Vous êtes?

-Naya Rivera! J'ai appelé hier soir, car je me fais battre. Bien faisait. La dernière fois remonte à avant-hier.

-D'accord!... oui j'ai votre plainte. Allez-vous s'asseoir. La personne en charge viendra vous cherchez dans quelques instants.

-Merci! Dis-tu.

Tu vas t'asseoir avec Naya.

-J'ai tellement hâte de le voir en prison! Dit-elle soudainement.

-Moi aussi…

-Mesdames, bonjour! Dit un policier en arrivant devant vous.

Vous vous levez en même temps.

-Suivez-moi!

Il part vers son bureau et vous le suivez. Il vous laisse entrez et ferme la porte. Vous vous assoyez sur les chaises devant son bureau.

-Bon… laquelle est Mme. Rivera?

Naya lève la main.

-Bien! Hier soir, vous avez appelée car vous vous faites battre!?

-Exact! Mon ex, Matt Wilson me battait. Ça faisait presque 1 an qu'on était ensemble et il a commencé ça fait très longtemps. Presque depuis le début…

Tu as une énorme boule dans la gorge.

-D'accord… puis-je voir les marques?!

-Bien sûr!

Elle se lève et enlève sa veste pour montrer son bras plein de coupures. Elle relève ensuite son chandail et montre le bleu. Ensuite, lui sur sa joue.

-Bien… c'est effectivement grave! Je vais tout faire pour l'arrêter madame!

-Merci!

-Et vous êtes? Demande-t-il à ton intention.

Tu sursautes mais Naya répond à ta place.

-Une de mes meilleures amies et ma voisine. Elle est arrivée, il y a quelques semaines et elle m'a aidé! Vraiment beaucoup! Elle m'a sauvé, si on veut.

-Tant mieux!

-Et je sais ce qu'elle vit! Dis-tu. Je me suis aussi fait battre par mon ex avant de venir ici…

Il fronce les sourcils.

-À oui!?

Tu hoches la tête et relève ton chandail pour lui monter ta cicatrice. Il la regarde.

-Je suis désolé! Il a été arrêté!?

-Il est mort!

Il hoche la tête.

-D'accord… bon et bien, je vais envoyer un avis de rechercher et vous pouvez appeler votre avocat.

-C'est déjà fait! dit-elle.

-Super et….

-Il habitait avec moi!

Elle lui donne son adresse donc l'adresse de votre immeuble. Il vous remercie.

-Vous pouvez y aller. On fera de notre possible! Il ne vous touchera plus!

-Merci! Dites-vous en même temps.

Vous sortez de son bureau et du poste. Vous allez directement dans la voiture à Naya. Dès qu'elle est assise, elle se laisse aller et soupire fortement.

-Une bonne chose de faite!

-Bien dit!

Elle soupire encore et te regarde.

-Merci… te dit-elle tendrement.

-De rien, voyons… réponds-tu sur le même ton.

-Je suis sérieuse! Dit-elle en s'approchant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi!

-Je suis sérieuse aussi! J'aurais tout fait pour toi…

Elle te sourit et te regarde longuement. Tu vois qu'elle passe de tes yeux à ta bouche. Vous êtes ridiculement proche.

Tu as terriblement envie de l'embrasser mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une profiteuse. Tu te recules donc ce que la fait sursauté et relever rapidement.

-Bon! Ton avocat! Dis-tu.

Elle se racle la gorge avant d'hocher la tête et de partir en direction de son avocat.

* * *

-Tu veux faire quelque chose? Demandes-tu alors que vous entrez enfin chez toi.

-…Je ne sais pas… tu ne m'avais pas demandé quelque chose pour ton devoir?...

-À oui! Tu peux toujours!?

-Bien sûr! Je vais seulement aller me changer avant…

-Bonne idée! Moi aussi!

Tu l'as suis donc dans ta chambre et tu cherches quelque chose de confortable à mettre. Tu optes finalement pour un jogging et un débardeur. Tu commences à te changer. Tu te retournes pour regarder Naya. Elle a déjà fini.

-Je t'attends dans la cuisine, dit-elle non sans regarder ton corps.

Tu souris. Tu crois sérieusement que tu l'attires. Elle sort donc de ta chambre et tu finis de te changer. Tu lances tes vêtements dans ton panier et tu prends tes livres et tes cahiers avant d'aller la rejoindre.

Elle est installée où la table et joue avec ses mains.

-Belle occupation! Ris-tu.

Elle relève le regard et sourit.

-Ce n'est pas une occupation mais…

Tu ris voyant qu'elle cherche ses mots.

-C'est bon… boude-t-elle.

-C'est moi ou madame boude… ris-tu encore plus.

Elle fait un air boudeur mais ne tient pas longtemps.

-Arrête! Bon, on commence?!

-Oui!

Tu étales tous tes cahiers et livres et tu commences à lui poser des questions.

* * *

-FINI! Dis-tu.

Tu laisses ton crayon tomber sur la table. Tu t'étires, ça fait 2 heures que vous travaillez. Il est donc 3h30.

-C'est pour quoi, déjà? Demande-t-elle.

-Pour un travail que je fais avec une fille.

-OK…

-As-tu faim? Je meurs de faim!

-Ouais…

-Moi je me prends une barre tendre. Viens fouiller!

Elle sourit et vient vers toi.

-Fouille! Fait comme chez toi!

-Non… je veux dire… c'est tes trucs.

-Je m'en fou, Nay'! Franchement! Tu es chez toi, maintenant!

-Oui mais… tu travailles fort et….

-Arrête! Prend ce que tu veux! Dis-tu en riant. Sert-toi!

Tu pars t'asseoir sur ton sofa.

Tu la regardes et elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et elle regarde dans tes armoires. Tu la vois finalement qui prend une barre tendre aussi.

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel avant d'allumer la télé. Elle vient s'asseoir près de toi.

-Tu me fais rire!

-Quoi!?

-Tu as pris ça, parce que c'est ça que j'ai pris… dis-tu en riant.

-… peut-être… mais ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais payer!

-NON! Dis-tu. Je ne veux pas!

-Moi oui! Je vais me sentir mieux! Et comme tu dis, je suis chez moi donc je paie!

Tu soupires et prends ta télécommande pour mettre ton émission.

-Tu n'es pas possible… murmures-tu.

-SI, sinon je ne serais pas là! L'entends-tu dire.

Tu la regardes avant de te mettre à rire à en pleurer! Elle rit aussi. Tu te tiens le ventre.

-C'est…. Quoi cette…réplique-là?! Demandes-tu la respiration saccadée par ton rire.

-QUOI! Je suis drôle!

Tu ris encore mais réussi à te calmer.

-Je suis vraiment-… commence-t-elle mais elle se fait couper par des coups sur ta porte.

-NAYA! Crie soudainement Matt.

Tu regardes Naya et la peur se lit sur son visage. Toi aussi.

-Je sais que tu es là! Avec cette conne! Ouvre!

Il cogne très fort.

-Vas te cacher dans ma chambre! Murmures-tu. Prend ton téléphone et appelle la police!

-Mais…

-GO!

Elle hoche la tête et va dans ta chambre avec son téléphone.

Il frappe encore plus fort.

-OUVRE SINON, JE LA DÉFONCE!

Tu inspires profondément. Tu essaies de garder ton sang-froid. Tout à coup, il défonce la porte.

Il entre et regarde partout avant de te regarder.

-ELLE EST OÙ!?

-Elle n'est pas là! Dis-tu calmement.

-Arrête de mentir, petite conne! Où est-t-elle!?

-Pas ici! Espèce de fou! Sort de chez moi!

Il s'approche de toi et te prend par la gorge.

-Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas!

Tu essaies de le repousser mais il t'étouffe.

-Elle est où?!

-Je…ne… sais pas…dis-tu la respiration coupée.

Il te jette par terre. Tu le vois qui prend la direction de ta chambre. Tu te relèves donc avec de la difficulté et tu lui sautes dessus, sur le dos. Tu te mets à l'étouffer avec tes bras.

Il se recule vers le mur et ton dos heurte le mur.

-AÏE! Cries-tu.

Il recommence plusieurs fois te tu resserres ta prise sur sa gorge. Il recule vers ton sofa et rentre dedans. Tu chutes sur ton sofa et il se retourne.

-FOLLE!

Il essaie de te prendre mais tu l'évites. Vous vous courez après dans ton salon. Tu trébuche finalement sur le coin de ta table et tu tombes par terre.

Il s'assoit sur toi et t'étouffe.

-MEURT! GROSSE CONNE!

Tu te débats mais tu te rends vite compte que ça ne sert à rien. Il est beaucoup plus fort. Tu n'as plus de souffle. Tu pleures et pris pour Naya.

Tu crois sérieusement que c'est la fin. Des images de toi et ton ex, te hantes. Ensuite, de Naya qui est attacher et qui se fait battre. Tu n'arrives pas à croire que tu vas mourir.

Tu pleures et ferme les yeux.

Tu entends soudainement un coup de verre qui se brise et Matt qui tombe. Tu ouvres les yeux et Naya est debout et a une bouteille de bière brisée dans les mains. Tu souris. Elle te tend la main et tu te relèves. Elle te prend ensuite dans ses bras pour un énorme câlin.

-Merci… murmures-tu.

Elle ne parle pas.

Vous entendez un gémissement et vous vous séparez. Vous le regardez et il se relève.

-Espèce de conne… tu vas le payer.

Tu te mets devant Naya.

-Ne la touche pas!

-Comme j'ai peur!

Il sort soudainement un couteau de sa poche. Tu écarquilles les yeux.

-On fait moins la brave, hein…

Tu avales difficilement ta salive. Tu sens Naya qui te pousse pour que tu t'enlèves d'elle.

-Ne la touche pas… lui dit-elle.

-Enfin, tu es raisonnable!

Il tend le couteau vers vous.

-Tu vas le…. Commence-t-il mais il est coupé.

-PLUS UN GESTE! Crie soudainement une police en pointant son arme sur Matt.

Par réflexe, en voyant Matt se préparé à lancer son couteau, tu pousses Naya sur le sol. Tu te plaques aussi au sol. C'était la bonne chose à faire, car tu vois le couteau lancer sur le mur derrière vous et tu entends un coup de feu. Matt tombe ensuite par terre en se tenant l'épaule.

Tu entends Naya pleurer et tu l'entoures de ton bras en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

-Mesdames! Ça va?! Dit un policier.

Vous vous relevez lentement.

-Oui… dis-tu.

Il vous aide et vous vous assoyez sur ton sofa. Naya tremble et tu la prends dans tes bras.

-Rassurez-vous, avec votre plainte et tout, il va allez directement en prison! Un ambulancier va arriver ainsi que le détective pour les questions…

Tu hoches la tête et il part.

-Merci…

Tu regardes Naya et lui souris.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu m'as aussi sauvé!

Elle te sourit.

-Je te revaudrai ça éternellement!

-Pas besoin! Dis-tu en riant. Tu n'es pas blessé?

-Non… toi?

-Non…. J'ai seulement mal à la gorge.

Vous regardez Matt sortir de ton appart et tu vois ton propriétaire arriver. Il se fait directement prendre par les policiers.

Tu vois l'ambulancier arriver ainsi que l'inspecteur.

-Va voir l'inspecteur! Je vais aller vois l'ambulancier. Je te rejoins après!

-OK…

Vous faites donc ça.

-C'est grave? Demandes-tu à l'infirmier quelques instants plus tard.

-Non… vous allez seulement devoir mettre cette crème durant 3 jours…

-D'accord, merci!

Il te sourit et tu vas retrouver Naya et l'inspecteur dans ta cuisine.

-…Donc, elle vous a plaquée au sol et elle a fait pareil avant qu'il ne lance le couteau?!

-Exact!

-Alors…dis-tu en arrivant et en te plaçant près de Naya.

-Vous êtes Hayley?!

-Oui!

-Je vais avoir besoin de votre version! Vous pouvez partir Mme. Rivera!

-D'accord… je vais appeler mes parents, te dit-elle avant de partir.

-Maintenant, dite-moi l'histoire en détail!

Tu inspires et récite tout! Tu vas en avoir long à dire…

* * *

**PDV Naya**

Je ne sais tellement pas qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans Hayley! Je lui dois tellement la vie!

Elle seule aurait pu penser à nous coucher au sol… elle est tellement…

J'en perds mes mots! Elle dort près de moi. Les policiers sont partie dans la soirée. Ils ont tout nettoyé. Par chance…

Quand j'ai tout dit ça à ma famille, ils ont pleurés et ont eu peur mais au moins, je suis sûr de ne plus le revoir…

J'ai supplié Hay' de ne pas aller à l'école, tout à l'heure mais elle y va pareil. Je vais donc aller sur le plateau de Glee même si Ryan m'a dit de rester tranquille. En même temps, je veux voir ma famille de Glee.

Elle bouge contre moi. Toute cette histoire n'a pas l'air de tant la bouleverser. C'est sûr qu'elle a déjà vécu ça mais… j'aimerais ça savoir son secret!

Elle s'approche de moi. Je souris.

Je crois que… je l'aime bien. C'est tout mélanger dans ma tête! Dans ma voiture au poste, j'avais tellement le goût de l'embrasser! Et son corps! MERDE! Il est tellement beau! Ses abdos et ses jambes et tout!

J'ai certainement une attirance! Ça c'est clair!

Je devrais peut-être dormir… il est 3h du matin…

Je soupire et ferme les yeux.

* * *

_Alors?! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?! :D Dites-moi votre avis! :) _

_Et le moment du stationnement où Naya voulait l'embrasser ou lorsque Matt revient!? :) et à la fin avec le PDV Naya!? :)_

_Alors, merci de me lire et de prendre quelques secondes pour me laissez un review! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour, tout le monde! :) Ça va bien? Moi ça va toujours bien grâce à vos reviews :) si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait plaisir! :)_

**_Lovesong45: Merci pour ton review! :D je suis contente que tu aimes vraiment ma fic' et que tu as sur kiffé le chapitre! :) ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire ta review :)_**

**_Guest: Merci pour ton review! :) :) mon dieu, merci! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'écris vraiment bien... :) merci encore!_**

_Sinon, merci encore à tout le monde :D et à ceux qui me lise seulement aussi! :) BONNE LECTURE! **SPOILER: Rapprochement... déjà vue mais... intense dans ce chapitre ;)**_

* * *

**PDV Normal**

**BIP! BIP! BI-CLAP!**

Tu ouvres lentement les yeux. Tu regardes le plafond.

-Hay'? Entends-tu dire soudainement Naya.

Tu tournes la tête et tu vois Naya qui te regarde.

-Oui? Demandes-tu d'une voix endormie.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir allez à l'Université…?

-Oui… je ne peux pas manquer ça… ce n'est pas comme le lycée.

Tu l'entends soupirer.

-Tu fais quoi, aujourd'hui?

-Je vais aller sur le plateau de Glee…

Tu hoches la tête avant de te lever. Tu prends la direction de la salle de bain comme d'habitude. Après avoir été à la toilette, tu te mouilles le visage. Tu retournes ensuite dans ta chambre et Naya s'habille. Tu regardes longuement son dos avant de t'habiller aussi. Tu mets un short en jean et un débardeur ample.

-Est-ce que… on va passer aux nouvelles? Demandes-tu en la regardant.

-Non. Je l'aie demandé.

-Tu as bien fait.

Elle te sourit avant de partir vers la cuisine. Tu te fais une queue de cheval avant de prendre tes cahiers et de sortir à ton tour. Naya met tranquillement la table. Tu mets tes cahiers sur le plan de travail et tu te prends une orange et une banane.

-Merci, d'avoir mis la table, dis-tu en souriant.

Elle te regarde et te sourit.

-De rien…

-Prend ce que tu veux…

Tu te retiens de rire. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et elle va se prendre des céréales. Tu mets ton orange et ta banane sur la table et tu vas te prendre un verre de jus de fruit.

-Tu as bien dormis? Demande-t-elle.

-Oui… toi?

-Ordinaire… comment tu fais pour être si joyeuse et sereine après tout ça!? Demande-t-elle.

Tu hausses les épaules et arrête de manger.

-J'ai vécu ça une fois… je… je ne veux pas rester dans le passé… je me dis, oui c'est triste mais il n'est rien arrivé de grave…

Elle hoche la tête.

-Tu vas vraiment faire une bonne psy… dit-elle en riant.

Tu ris. Tu te dépêche à finir et tu vas te brosser les dents. Quand tu reviens, Naya range.

-Tu pars?

-Oui! Je suis presque en retard! Dis-tu en prenant tes clés et tes cahiers.

-OK! Bonne journée!

-Toi aussi! Salue le Cast de ma part! Dis-tu avant de partir.

-OK!

Tu te dépêche de te rendre à ta voiture. Quand tu y es, tu déposes tes cahiers sur le siège passager et tu conduis rapidement mais sécuritairement jusqu'à l'Université. Après plusieurs minutes, tu y arrives enfin. Tu te gares et sors avant de te diriger vers ton premier cours que tu partages avec Daniel.

Tu arrives enfin dans ta classe et tu le vois assit à votre place habituelle. Quand il te voit, il te salue.

-Hey! Dit-il quand tu t'assois. Ça va?

-Allo… moyen…

-Comment ça?!

-…Je viens de vivre une autre agression avec Naya sinon… dis-tu nonchalamment.

Tu le vois écarquiller les yeux.

-Quoi!? Comment ça?!

-…Je ne peux rien te dire mais ne t'inquiète pas! Il est en prison et on va bien!

-Tu es sérieuse?!

-Très! Pourquoi?

-Ma meilleure amie vient de me dire qu'elle et Naya Rivera viennent de se faire agresser et tu veux que je ne fasse rien!?

-Il n'y a rien à faire!... mais merci de me compter comme ta meilleure amie, souris-tu.

Il sourit.

-Oui, tu es ma meilleure amie…

-Toi aussi!

-...Tu es sûr que…

-OUI!

Il soupire fortement mais il n'a pas le dit temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre que l'enseignant entre. Vous vous assoyez donc comme il faut et écoutez.

* * *

Daniel et toi sortez tranquillement de la classe.

-À midi, on mange ensemble! À notre place habituelle!

-Oui, oui! Dis-tu en souriant. Bon, j'ai mon cours avec Mia, alors, à ce midi, dis-tu en partant.

-D'acc'! Bon cours!

-Toi aussi!

Tu prends ensuite la direction de ta prochaine classe. Tu y entres et tu repaires rapidement Mia. Elle aussi et elle te fait salue. Tu lui souris et va la rejoindre.

-Allo! Dit-elle. Ça va?

-Hey! Oui, ça va! Toi?

-Super!

-J'ai le travail avec la cobaye…

-Parfait! Ce midi veux-tu manger avec moi?!

-Je mange déjà avec un ami…

-À, OK…

Tu vois bien qu'elle semble énormément déçue… Daniel avait peut-être raison… elle en pince peut-être pour toi.

-Demain!?

Son sourire revient et elle hoche la tête.

-Oui!

Tu souris et vous continuez à parler de tout et de rien.

* * *

**PDV Naya**

J'arrive enfin sur le plateau. Personne ne sait que je viens. Je soupire et prend mon sac à main avant de sortir et de prendre la direction du plateau. En particulier, la salle de chant, car je sais que c'est là qu'ils vont commencer à tournés.

Ils sont censé tournée l'épisode _Fausse notes_. Bref, je ne croise personne encore. J'ai encore plein de cicatrice sur mon bras, en plus de mon bandage... de mon bleu sur le visage. C'est évidemment sûr que je ne tournerai pas mais bon. Je vais au moins les regarder.

Je marche dans les couloirs du « lycée » et plusieurs techniciens me voient. Ils ont l'air vraiment surpris. Je leur fait signe de ne pas parler. Histoire de leur faire une surprise. Je m'approche donc de la salle de chant et j'entends clairement Ryan parler de moi aux autres. Je regarde par la porte et effectivement, ils sont tous assis sur les chaises déjà maquiller et changer. Ils écoutent tous religieusement Ryan parler de moi. Je souris.

Je m'avance et parle.

-Comme ça on parle de moi dans mon dos?!

Ils font tous un saut et se dépêche de venir à ma rencontre en criant mon nom.

-NAYA!

Je suis soudainement entourer de ma famille. Ça fait du bien! Après plusieurs longues minutes, ils se décollent tous. Plusieurs questions sont demandées mais je n'entends rien.

-Arrêter! Dis-je.

Le silence revient.

-Assoyez-vous!

Ils vont tous s'asseoir comme j'ai dit et je me place devant eux. Je commence à parler de l'essentiel.

-Comme vous voyez, je suis en vie! J'ai seulement un énorme bleu sur la joue et le ventre. J'ai aussi des coupures sur le bras suite à un éclat de vitre! Je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez mais j'ai eu une nouvelle voisine. Hayley! Il y a un an, elle a aussi vécu une agression… Bref! C'est elle qui m'a aidée et sauvée! Elle m'a hébergé chez elle soit en face de chez moi. Hier, soir on s'est fait de nouveau agresser! Par le même soit mon ex… elle m'a vraiment sauvée! Sans elle, je serais morte ou dans un lit d'hôpital… mais il est arrêté et je suis en vie! Rien ne sera ébruité et je suis prête à travailler! Questions!?

Je crois que j'ai surpris tout le monde, car personne ne parle. Ils me regardent seulement avec cet air bizarre.

Heather lève soudainement la main.

-Oui?

-Dave te battait depuis combien de temps?

-Presque depuis le début…

J'entends des soupires et des murmures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par sauver? Demande Lea.

-… La fois d'où viennent ces blessures-là, soit samedi, je me faisais battre dans mon appart par lui. Il était fâché et il m'a lancé un pot en vitre et il m'a frappé… Bref! Après être partie, Hayley est arrivé et m'a soignée. Elle a ensuite prit tous mes trucs et les a apporter dans son appart soit juste en face du mien. Elle m'a aidée et c'est elle qui m'a obligée à me plaindre…. On est allée ensemble au poste et tout… ensuite, le même jour du poste soit hier dimanche, on était chez elle quand il a frappé à sa porte. Elle m'a dit d'aller me cacher dans sa chambre et d'appeler la police. Je l'aie fait. Je l'aie entendu défoncer la porte et se battre avec elle. Je suis finalement sortie et il était sur elle et l'étouffait. Je l'aie donc frappé avec une bouteille de bière et il est tombé. Je l'aie aidé à se relevé…lui aussi s'est relevé…

Je m'arrête quelques instants et respire un bon coup. Je continue.

-…Il a sorti un couteau et nous a menacés. La police est arrivée et lui a crié de ne plus bouger. Je l'aie alors vu se préparé à lancer le couteau quand Hayley m'a poussé au sol. Elle s'est aussi plaquée au sol. Le couteau a atterrit sur le mur et il s'est fait tirer dans l'épaule… voilà!

J'en vois quelques-uns pleurer et d'autre se serrer les mains. Moi, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Autres choses?

Personne ne parle.

-Arrêter de faire ses visages! Je suis vivante! Réjouissez-vous!... sauf si vous vouliez ma mort… dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Quelques-uns rient.

-Enfin! Dis-je. Maintenant, on tourne!

Ils sourient tous et reviennent vers moi. J'ai vraiment bien fait d'être venu! C'était comme une séance chez le psy!

* * *

**PDV Normal**

-Sinon, comment m'a trouvé Tyler? Demandes-tu en prenant la dernière bouchée de ton sandwich.

-Super! Il t'a vraiment aimé et ma mère et ma sœur aussi. Juste le fait d'entendre Tyler parler en bien de toi, les on convaincues!

Tu ris doucement.

-Tant mieux, alors! Je suis contente!... et ta copine?

-…Elle le sait.

-Comment elle l'a pris?! Demandes-tu surprise.

-…. Elle était fâchée… je veux dire, elle connait ma famille et tout depuis presque un an et elle m'a dit que ça l'aurait été plus normal… tu vois? Alors, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer et elle a finalement compris, je crois.

-D'accord, dis-tu en hochant la tête. Et je crois que tu avais raison….

Il fronce les sourcils.

-De…?

-Pour Mia. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien…

-Tu veux rire! Elle meurt pour toi! Je l'aie entendu parler tout à l'heure avec une amie et elle parlait clairement de toi!

-À oui!? Dis-tu toute excité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait?

-Elle disait à quel point tu es merveilleuse, qu'elle croit que tu l'aime bien aussi et qu'elle va tenter sa chance…

Tu es contente mais en même temps quelque chose te retiens.

-Toi, tu l'aimes bien?

-….Je ne sais pas. Je suis contente mais quelque chose me retient.

-Ce quelque chose ne serait pas… Naya….?

_Peut-être… mais est-ce qu'elle m'aime…?_

-Hay'!

-Oui!? Dis-tu en sortant de tes pensées.

-C'est Naya, hein?!

-….Je ne sais pas. En même temps, j'aime bien Mia et c'est beaucoup plus réaliste mais tu vois…?

-Ouais mais essaie? Peut-être que c'est vraiment non, avec Mia mais que tu ne le sais pas…

-Ouais…

Il te sourit et tu regardes autour.

_Il a peut-être raison… je devrais essayer… parce que avec Naya… pourquoi elle voudrait de moi?_

* * *

Tu entres enfin chez toi. Après ta journée… épuisante à te demander si tu devrais vraiment essayer avec Mia.

-Naya?

-Je suis dans la salle de bain! Te crie-t-elle.

Tu souris et enlèves ta veste et tes souliers. Tu vas ensuite la trouver en déposant tes cahiers sur ta table. Tu entres dans la salle de bain et Naya est en train de refaire son bandage. Quand elle te voit, elle te sourit grandement.

-Hey! Ta journée?

-Bien… dis-tu en souriant. Toi?

-Super! Je suis allé sur le plateau et j'ai regardé le tournage… je leur aie aussi tout expliqué.

-Génial!

-Ils ont proposés de faire un Party pour moi et je t'invite!

Tu souris.

-Super! Quand?

-Vendredi! C'est chez Kevin!

-D'accord… merci de m'avoir invité… mais est-ce qu'ils le savent que je serai là? Demandes-tu.

-Bien sûr! Je leur aie parlé de toi!

Tu souris.

-Bon! Ce soir, je te fais à souper! Dit-elle en sortant et en allant vers la cuisine.

-D'accord… et qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il n'y a rien… dis-tu en riant.

-Je sais… c'est pour ça que je me suis arrêter en chemin pour acheter des trucs!

Tu souris.

-Tu penses à tout!

-Exact!

Vous riez.

-Je te fais… des pâtes sauce au vin blanc, à la crème et aux crevettes!

-WOW!

Elle te sourit.

-Je sais… j'ai toujours aimé cuisiner et j'adore ce plat!

-Merci…

-De rien! Et c'est moi qui dois te remercier!

-Je crois que ça fait…. un million de fois que tu me dis ça.

Tu la vois lever les yeux au ciel et tu souris.

-Je sais mais… je te dois la vie et je t'apprécie vraiment…

Tu souris et t'approches.

-Moi aussi, je t'apprécie.

Vous vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux.

_Allez, Hayley! Prend la dans tes bras!_

Tu inspires et la prend enfin dans tes bras. Tu vois qu'elle reste surprise mais elle met rapidement ses mains sur ton dos. Tu sens qu'elle met sa tête dans ton cou. Tu resserres l'étreindre quelques secondes avant de commencer à te reculer.

Tu lui souris.

-Bon… je vais commencer à cuisiner! Dit-elle avant de sortir ce qu'elle a besoin.

-Tu veux que je t'aide?

-Non!

-OK…

Tu souris et tu t'installes à la table pour faire un devoir.

* * *

_Lendemain_

Tu attends que Mia arrive. Tu as faim. Tu penses donc au souper d'hier et tu te lèches les lèvres.

_C'était vraiment bon! Elle cuisine comme une déesse!_

Effectivement, c'était excellent! Tu regardes autour et soudainement, tu vois Mia marcher dans ta direction avec un grand sourire. Même si tu as un penchant pour Naya, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la trouver… vraiment belle! En particulier aujourd'hui avec sa robe…

Elle arrive enfin.

-Hey! Dit-elle. On mange où?

-Dehors! Dis-tu avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner dehors vers une table.

Tu la regardes rapidement et tu la vois se mordre la lèvre.

Tu souris.

Vous arrivez enfin et vous vous installez.

-Enfin! J'avais faim! Dis-tu.

-Désolé! Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre, c'est seulement une fille qui m'a pris, elle voulait me parler de…

-C'est bon! La coupes-tu en riant. Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle sourit et mange.

-Tu as eu un bel avant-midi? Demande-t-elle.

-Oui, toi?

-Moyen… dit-elle.

-Pourquoi?

-Mon prof est nul et… tu n'étais pas là, rajoute-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tu souris et tu te sens rougir légèrement.

-Eh bien, merci…

-Sinon, tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

-Je travaille, dis-tu en faisant une moue.

-Dommage, j'aurais aimé que tu viennes chez moi.

Tu souris.

-Moi aussi mais mon dernier cours est de 1h à 14h30 et je travaille de 15h45 à 20h.

Elle fait une moue.

-On se reprendra…

-Ouais!

-Sinon, ta famille?

-Tu me demandes de parler de ma famille? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Ouais…. Je m'intéresse.

Elle sourit grandement.

-Bien. Mon frère m'énerve encore quelque fois. Mon père est aussi pas présent qu'avant et ma mère… c'est correct.

Tu hoches la tête.

-Tant mieux même si c'est nul pour ton père.

-Ouais… et ta famille?

-Normal.

Elle rit.

-OK…. Je vais me contenter de ça…

Tu ris.

Le dîner continue ainsi que votre discussion. Elle parle vraiment beaucoup mais tu aimes ça.

* * *

_Enfin fini! _Penses-tu en laissant ton tablier en arrière du restaurant.

Tu te laisses tomber sur une chaise et souffle.

Tu es énormément fatigué. Ton restaurant a été plein du début à la fin. Tu n'as pas arrêté de courir partout. Point positif : argent et pourboire!

Tu refaits ton chignon avant de te lever et de prendre ton sac à main et de sortir. Par chance, ton premier cours demain est à 11h. Tu prends la direction de ta voiture et tu te dépêche de renter. Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle de Naya.

Tu conduis vers chez toi et tu y arrives plutôt rapidement. Tu te gares dans ton parking sous-terrain et prends la direction de l'ascenseur. Tu appuis sur le 7 et tu t'accotes sur le mur.

_C'est sûr qu'en rentrant, je prends la direction de mon lit!_

Les portes s'ouvrent finalement et tu sors. Tu te dépêches d'entrer chez toi.

-Salue! Entends-tu dire Naya.

Tu souris. Elle est sur ton sofa et tu la vois froncer les sourcils.

-Mon dieu! Ça va?

-Bof… je suis crevé!

Tu accroches ton sac à main et tu ranges tes souliers avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

-Je vais prendre ma douche!

Elle te regarde marcher. Tu entres enfin dans ta salle de bain et tu te déshabilles rapidement. Tu entres dans la douche et tu te laves. Tu ne t'es pas encore fait couper les cheveux.

_J'irai un jour…._

Tu te laves rapidement avant de sortir. Tu te sèches avec ta serviette avant de t'enrouler dedans et de sortir avec tes vêtements. Tu les lance dans ton panier. Tu sors seulement une culotte, un short et un grand chandail.

_Pas de soutif!_

Tu enfiles tes vêtements avant de te brosser les cheveux. Naya entre soudainement.

-Ça va? Demande-t-elle en restant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oui, oui… je suis seulement fatiguée et j'ai mal au dos.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai toujours eu un problème au dos… ce n'est pas très grave…

-Je peux te masser…? Demande-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Tu restes surprise mais souris bien vite.

-OK… tu veux?

-Bien sûr! On m'a toujours dit que j'avais des doigts de fées!

Tu ris doucement.

-D'accord. Je vais m'étendre sur le lit, dis-tu avant de poser ta brosse et de t'étendre.

Tu te places confortablement. Tu ramènes tes mains vers ton visage et tu les mets sous ton oreiller. Tu l'as sens monter sur le lit et s'installer sur tes fesses comme à la plage.

Tu te mords la lèvre en te remémorant cette journée.

_On devrait trop y retourner!_

Tu ne penses pas plus longtemps quand tu l'as sens monter ton chandail tranquillement laissant ton dos nu. Tu fais attention à ne pas trop bouger, car bien sûr… tu n'as pas de soutif!

-Tu as de l'huile? Demande-t-elle.

-Non…

-Pas grave! Ce sera seulement mes mains!

Tu souris et elle commence. Elle commence du bas de ton dos. Elle te masse consciencieusement. Tu crois sérieusement que tu vas dormir. Elle est vraiment douée!

-Tu as vraiment des doigts de fées! Dis-tu avec une voix étouffer par l'oreiller.

-Merci…

Ses mains remontent plus haut. Elles vont soudainement vers tes côtes. Tu te mors la lèvre. Elle bouge soudainement sur te fesses.

_Merde! _

Tu laisses échapper un soupire. Ses mains remontent sous ton chandail et vont sur tes épaules.

-C'est bon…? Demande-t-elle.

-…Très bon… dis-tu rêveuse.

Ses mains redescendent et elles se font soudainement baladeuses. Elles retournent vers tes côtes. Tu sens qu'elles sont proches de tes seins. Tu te mords donc la lèvre en espérant qu'elles n'aillent pas trop loin…

Elle bouge beaucoup sur tes fesses. Tu vas sérieusement mourir si elle n'arrête pas.

_Espèce de vagues de plaisir! _

Ses mains touchent soudainement tes seins! Tu écarquilles les yeux et tu l'entends gémir très faiblement. Assez faiblement pour te demander si tu n'as pas rêvé. Ses mains retournent sur ton dos. Elles remontent et écartent tes cheveux de ta nuque. Tu fronces les sourcils mais tu n'as pas le temps de te poser des questions, que Naya t'embrasse la nuque!

_OH MON DIEU!_

Ses lèvres sont sur ta peau! Ta respiration se fait beaucoup plus saccadée. Ses lèvres descendent sur ton dos. Sur tes omoplates.

_C'est tellement bon! Comment j'ai pu faire pour ne pas y penser avant! Le coup du massage! _

Le téléphone sonne soudainement et tu sursautes. Naya se lève précipitamment et tombe du lit. Tu la vois se relever et se mordre la lèvre. Vous vous regardez et elle part dans la salle de bain.

Tu soupires et prends le téléphone sur ta table de nuit.

-Oui?... maman…. Dis-tu.

_Pourquoi elle appelle toujours au mauvais moment!?_

**PDV Naya**

Merde! Merde! Merde!

Comment j'ai pu avoir le courage de faire ça!? Espèce d'impulsivité!

Sa peau! Elle est tellement douce et… BONNE!

Espèce de téléphone!

Je suis tellement conne d'être partie comme ça! Comment elle va réagir!? Merde! Je ne peux pas toujours rester enfermer dans la salle de bain!

Inspire, expire!

Inspire, expire!

En même temps, je ne regrette pas, parce que c'est un peu la meilleure chose que j'ai fait mais….

Comment elle va réagir?!

Je vais prendre mon bain! Ça va me laisser du temps!

Bonne idée!

* * *

**PDV Normal**

**-**Ok… bye….

Tu raccroches enfin.

_Ce n'était pas trop tôt! Ça fait… 20 minutes qu'on parle… Naya est où?... _

Tu te relèves en déposant ton téléphone sur ta table et tu vas dans ton salon. Quand tu y es, tu vois qu'elle n'est pas là. Ni dans la cuisine. Pourtant ses choses sont dans l'entrée.

_Dans la salle de bain… encore?!_

Tu t'approches de la porte.

-Naya?

-Oui?

-Non, c'est bon! Je voulais seulement savoir si tu étais là.

-OK… je prends mon bain…

-OK…

Tu t'éloignes de la porte et tu vas te coucher sur ton sofa. Tu t'installes confortablement avant d'ouvrir la télé et de relaxer. Tu fermes tes yeux.

* * *

**PDV Naya**

Je sors enfin du bain. Je prends une serviette avant de laisser l'eau partir. Je sors tranquillement de la salle de bain et je regarde vers le salon. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne vois personne. Bref…

Je vais dans sa chambre et je mets mon pyjama. Je me brosse les cheveux. Quand j'ai tout fini, je sors de sa chambre et je vais dans le salon. La télé est ouverte. Je m'approche du sofa.

Je souris.

Hayley dort paisiblement. Elle est trop belle. Sa position est drôle. Je vais faire comme elle a fait avec moi et je vais aller la porter.

Je m'approche donc d'elle et je la prends délicatement. Elle pèse comme une plume. Je la prends comme il faut et je l'amène soigneusement dans son lit. Je la dépose et la recouvre de sa couverture. Je lui embrasse le front avant de repartir pour fermer la télé et pour me brosser les dents.

**PDV Normal**

Tu ouvres lentement les yeux quand tu entends Naya partir. Tu souris. Elle t'a emmenée dans ta chambre et elle t'a embrassée le front!

Tu souris encore plus. Finalement, elle a peut-être un petit quelque chose pour toi…Tu fermes les yeux et décides de te rendormir.

* * *

_ALORS?! :D Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre?! J'ai hâte de lire vos avis! :)_

_Et avez-vous toujours des doutes pour Daniel après qu'il lui aie dit que c'était sa meillleure amie... et pour lui avoir dit à sa copine :P_

_Et avec Mia? Pour qu'elle essaie avec elle... :)_

_Et finalement, son massage... :) sa vous rappelle des souvenirs ? :P _

_Allez commentez! Merci encore et à la prochaine!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour! :) Ça va bien?! :) J'espère que oui! _

_J'aurais bien voulu posté hier mais j'étais débordé! Alors, je poste maintenant! :D_

**_MERCI beaucoup pour vos review! :) Ça me fait tellement plaisir! Et de me lire! :)_**

**_Lovesong45: MERCI encore pour ton review! :) Pour ça... je ne peux rien promettre... :P_**

**_LeaHomolac: MERCi beaucoup! Ton review me fait plus que plaisir! :D :)! Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves qu'elle soit bien écrite! Voilà la suite!_**

_La fête avec le cast de Glee sera dans le prochain chapitre! Par contre, dans ce chapitre, vous serez... rempli de surprise! Croyez-moi! ;)_

_Alors, je ne vous dérange pas plus et vous dit mon habituel: BONNE LECTURE! :)_

* * *

-Hey! Hayley! Entends-tu dire Mia alors que tu marches vers la biblio.

Tu te retournes et tu la vois venir vers toi rapidement. Tu souris.

-Oui?

-Dis-moi que tu n'as rien ce soir?!

-…Non pourquoi?

-Veux-tu venir chez moi et souper?! Ma famille va être là mais bon…

Tu réfléchis. Naya va peut-être s'emmerder mais en même temps, tu aimerais voir la famille à Mia…

-OK!

-OUI! Super!

Tu souris et ris doucement.

-À quelle heure chez toi?

-Vers 18h30!

-OK! Pas de problème.

-Tu te rappelles où j'habite?

-Oui!

Elle te sourit.

-Bon, je vais aller à la biblio… dis-tu après plusieurs secondes à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

-Oui! Oui! dit-elle en sortant de sa bulle.

Vous vous souriez et tu pars vers la biblio.

* * *

Tu marches vers ta voiture quand tu reçois un message. Tu t'arrêtes et le regarde.

**De Daniel**

**Allo! Ça va? On ne s'est pas vu de la journée :(**** :P alors? Il faut faire quelque chose dans pas longtemps ! J'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie! :D**

Tu souris. C'est vrai que tu ne l'as pas vu.

**De Hayley**

**Hey! Oui, ça va! Toi? :)**** oui, je sais :(**** c'est nul! Il faut absolument se faire quelque chose! J'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami comme tu dis! :P ce soir, je vois Mia…. :P**

Tu le mets dans ta poche et continues ton chemin à ta voiture. Tu y arrives et tu as seulement te temps de t'installer qu'il vibre de nouveau.

**De Daniel**

**:) oui, ça va! Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end? Tu pourrais venir chez moi et tu rencontreras ma copine! Elle est géniale! :)**** et tu vois Mia….. eh bien! Je suis content! Vous feriez un beau couple… :P**

Tu souris. Bonne idée pour sa copine et tu ris pour le commentaire avec Mia.

_On ferait un beau couple?! N'importe quoi!... en même temps…_ _on se complète bien… même si j'aimerais mieux Naya…._

Tu souris.

**DE Hayley**

** Je ne fais rien. Je vais sûrement avoir un devoir à faire mais ce n'est pas grave! Je serais ravie de la rencontrer! Si elle est d'accord! … tu trouves qu'on irait bien ensemble…? :P en tout cas, je dois y aller! Bye! :D**

Tu ranges ton téléphone et tu commences à conduire vers chez toi. Tu y arrives dans le même temps que d'habitude et tu te gares. Il est 15h donc tu as 3h pour te reposer et faire tes affaires avant de prendre la route pour aller chez Mia. Tu vas prendre l'ascenseur et tu montes à ton étage. Les portes s'ouvrent enfin et tu entres rapidement chez toi.

-Allo! Cries-tu.

-Salue! Dit Naya en riant depuis la cuisine soit à 2 mètres de toi. Tu voulais te faire remarquer… rit-elle

Tu ris aussi.

-Désolé… je croyais que tu étais plus loin.

-Je vois ça...

Tu enlèves tes souliers et ta veste avant d'aller te prendre une barre tendre.

-Alors ta journée? Demande-t-elle.

-Bien… ce soir, je vais chez une amie…

Tu regardes sa réaction et elle est… normale…

-OK… cool. Tu pars quand?

-Vers 18h… toi, ta journée?

-Bien… je suis sortie m'entraîner et bien sûr fait prendre par des paparazzis…

Tu souris.

-Le prix à payer!

-Je sais… ça ne me dérange pas vraiment…. Juste à cause de mon bras. Mes bleus ne paraissent pu avec la crème donc…

-Ouais… c'est déjà ça!

Elle sourit.

-Penses-tu que tu vas tourner le prochain épisode? Demandes-tu en te prenant quelque chose à boire.

Tu regardes Naya et elle réfléchit clairement. Elle s'appuie sur le plan de travail.

-… Je crois… ils vont sûrement mettre de la crème pour camoufler mon bras…

-Super dans ce cas!

Vous vous souriez.

-J'ai moins mal au dos depuis ton massage, dis-tu en souriant.

Elle écarquille les yeux avant de sourire.

-À oui?! Super! Je suis contente…. Je vais aller écrire! Dit-elle rapidement avant de partir vers ta chambre.

Tu ris en la voyant partir. Tu vas dans le salon et tu décides d'écouter ton émission avant de commencer ton devoir.

* * *

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs minutes que tu roules vers la maison à Mia. Tu arrives à un feu rouge.

_Naya est vraiment spéciale…. J'ai fait allusion au massage et elle n'est ressortie de ma chambre qu'une fois… _

Le feu tourne au vert et tu continues à rouler. Effectivement, Naya agis bizarrement. Chaque fois que tu fais allusion à vous, elle panique. Donc tu ne sais vraiment pas si elle a un œil sur toi ou si justement elle a peur que TU en aie un sur elle.

_En tout cas!... je suis arrivé!_

Tu te gares devant la maison à Mia et tu sors. Tu as décidé de t'habiller proprement. Skinny noir propre, chandail normal-chic avec ta veste. Tu cognes contre la porte. Quelques secondes passent avant que Mia t'ouvre.

-Hey! Dit-elle en te faisant entrer.

-Allo!

-Donne-moi ta veste!

Tu lui donnes et la remercie.

-Je suis contente que tu aies acceptée…

-Pas de problème! Je n'aurais pas refusé!

Elle te sourit fortement.

-Bon, je vais te présenter à ma mère! Elle est dans la cuisine.

Tu la suis donc. Vous arrivez et tu vois sa mère qui coupe des légumes. WOW! Elle lui ressemble vraiment. Elle a les mêmes longs cheveux bruns. Le même corps également.

-Maman! Voici Hayley!

Sa mère relève la tête et te sourit.

-Bonsoir! Dis-tu.

-Salue! Dit-elle. Attend, je vais me laver les mains!

Tu souris et elle va se rincer rapidement les mains avant de venir vers toi. Vous vous faites la bise.

-Je suis contente de vous rencontrez! Dis-tu.

-Moi aussi! Mia n'arrête pas de parler de toi! dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille. Je m'appelle Claire.

Mia rougis et te sourit.

-Alors, commence-t-elle en retournant à ses légumes, tu étudies aussi la psychologie?

-Oui! Je suis en dernière année aussi…

-Super…

-Papa est où!? Demande Mia.

-Il ne rentrera pas… dit sa mère avec un sourire de compassion.

-Comme d'habitude…. Murmure-t-elle.

Tu lui prends la main devant son visage triste. Elle relève le regard vers toi et rougis avant de te sourire.

-Je vais te présenter mon frère! Dit-elle en te tirant vers un couloir.

Tu la suis et elle cogne à une porte, une fois arrivée.

-Oui? Dit une voix de garçon.

-C'est moi! Je vais te présenter Hayley!

Quelques secondes passent avant que la porte s'ouvre. Un garçon plutôt grand vous fait face. Il fait au moins, une tête de plus que vous. Contrairement à Mia et Claire qui on les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts, il a les cheveux blonds et les yeux bruns.

-Salue, dis-tu.

-Salue…

-Il s'appelle Alex.

Il sourit.

-C'est mon nom… dit-il.

Mia lui donne une tape sur le ventre en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu souris.

-Bon…. Je peux retourner faire mes affaires? Dit-il.

-Oui, oui! Dit Mia de façon exaspéré.

Il sourit et ferme la porte. Elle te regarde.

-Mon frère…

Tu ris doucement.

-Je vais te montrer mon père en photo! Dit-elle avant de partir vers une autre pièce.

Tu souris et la suis.

* * *

-Tu es aussi en psycho? Demande son frère avant de prendre une bouchée du souper.

-Oui, réponds-tu.

-Cool…

-Sinon, Mia m'a dit que tu avais voyagé un peu partout? Dit Claire.

-Oui, je suis allé en Inde, en Afrique, en Australie, en Europe et au Canada, dis-tu.

-WOW! C'était comment?

-Magique! Ce sont tous des Pays extraordinaire!

Elle te sourit et tu continues à manger.

-C'est délicieux! Dis-tu.

-Merci… Mia m'a beaucoup aidé avant que tu n'arrives.

Tu regardes Mia et elle sourit grandement.

Vous continuez à manger tout en parlant.

* * *

-Je suis pleine! Dit Mia en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Tu ris doucement et tu t'assois près d'elle.

-Moi aussi! Vous cuisinez vraiment bien!

-Merci… c'est ma mère qui m'a appris… en tous cas, personnellement, le dessert était de trop… dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur son ventre.

-J'avoue…

Elle se relève et s'assoit près de toi.

-Tu veux partir vers quelle heure?

-Dans pas long… je travaille demain matin à 10h jusqu'à 14h et ensuite j'ai un cours de 15h à 17h.

Elle hoche la tête et fait une moue.

-Mais, commences-tu, je ne pars pas tout de suite!

Elle sourit et te regarde.

-Tant mieux.

-Tu as déjà eu un copain…? Demandes-tu soudainement.

-….Une copine, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre et en regardant ta réaction.

Tu souris.

-Moi aussi, dis-tu et tu la vois clairement se détendre et sourire.

-Cool… tu es…?

-Oui et non!

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Je suis bi… dis-tu.

-OK! Moi lesbienne…

Tu souris.

-Tu as été combien de temps avec elle?

-… 2 ans… au lycée. On s'est laissée, parce qu'elle partait ailleurs et je ne suis pas forte sur les relations à distance….

-D'accord…

-Toi?

-Quelques mois… tes parents le savent?

-Oui! Ils l'ont très bien prit! Toi?

-Oui!

-OK… j'aime bien ton chandail! Dit-elle soudainement.

-Merci! Dis-tu en souriant. J'aime bien le tient aussi…

-Merci…

Vous vous regardez en souriant. Ton téléphone sonne soudainement.

-Excuse-moi!

-Pas grave…

Tu le prends et réponds.

-Oui, allo?

_-Hay'! C'est moi! _Dit Naya.

-Hey! Tu m'appelles?

-_Oui, c'est pour savoir quand tu vas rentrer parce que… disons que..._

-Mère poule! La coupes-tu en riant.

-_Moque-toi! Sérieusement quand?_

-Dans pas long… patiente! Occupe-toi de toi… dis-tu en souriant grandement avec le sous-entendue que tu viens de lui dire.

Elle ne parle pas et tu sais clairement qu'elle est rouge tomate.

-_OK! Bye!_

Elle raccroche et tu fais pareil.

-C'était qui?

-…Ma mère, mens-tu.

Elle hoche la tête et ne pose pas plus de questions. Tu te lèves.

-Je dois y aller…

Elle fait une moue et se relève.

-D'accord…

-On se voit un jour! Dis-tu en riant.

Elle rit et vous descendez. Tu mets ta veste et tes souliers avant de prendre ton sac.

-Merci d'être venu, dit-elle.

-Ça fait plaisir!

Vous vous regardez.

-Bon! J'y vais! Dis-tu après quelques secondes.

-Oui! Bye!

Tu lui souris et sors. Elle referme la porte et tu vas vers ta voiture. Tu déposes ton sac côté passager avant de partir vers chez toi. Tu roules tranquillement et tu arrives enfin après plusieurs minutes. Tu te gares dans le stationnement avant de sortir et de monter jusqu'à ton étage. Tu y arrives enfin et tu te dépêches de rentrer.

-Je suis là! Dis-tu.

Tu entends des pas et tu vois Naya arriver du couloir.

-Allo! Dit-elle en s'approchant et en te souriant grandement.

-Comme ça, on a peur… te moques-tu.

-….Un peu mais ne te moque pas! dit-elle avant de te donner un coup sur l'épaule.

Tu décides de la faire marcher.

-AÏE! Ça va pas! Dis-tu en prenant un air fâché.

Elle met ses mains à sa bouche.

-Désolé! Merde! Je ne savais pas que t-

-HAHA! La coupes-tu en riant. Je te fais marcher!

À voir sa tête, tu ris comme une folle.

-Tu… devrais voir… ta tête! Dis-tu la respiration coupée par ton rire.

-Tu vas le payer! Dit-elle avec un air sérieux mais avec tout de même un sourire en coin.

Tu lèves un sourcil mais tu n'as pas le temps de penser qu'elle te plaque au mur avant de te chatouiller.

-NON! Cries-tu en riant.

Tu es extrêmement chatouilleuse et pour toi, c'est la pire des tortures.

-…Arrête…

Elle rit aussi et tu te retrouves couchée par terre, tellement que tu ris. Elle s'assoit soudainement sur toi en continuant de te chatouiller. Tu pleures vraiment beaucoup et tu l'as supplie d'arrêter.

-Non! Sauf si tu t'excuses!

-Mais….. Ce n'est pas….HAHA… m-ma…..HAHA!... faute si… si tu…. n'a pas le … HAHA! … sens de ….. l'hu-l'humour….

Elle prend un visage outré avant de continuer plus fort. Tu as l'impression que ses mains sont partout. Sur ton ventre, tes côtes, ton cou, tes genoux…. PARTOUT!

_Elle va me tuer ! Il faut qu'elle arrête! Il faut que je trouve une solution!_

-Arrête!

Elle se penche vers toi.

-Dit ce que je veux!

Tu la regardes dans les yeux et tu trouves finalement le meilleur moyen de la faire arrêter.

_Allez Hayley! FAIT-LE!_

Tu relèves donc la tête et écrase tes lèvres sur les siennes. Tu la sens surprise et elle arrête tout mouvement.

_C'est tellement bon! La meilleure chose!_

Tes mains trouvent chemin jusqu'à sa nuque et tu la sens répondre au baiser avec empressement. Ses mains restent de chaque côté de ton visage sur le sol. Tu l'approches le plus possible.

_Je ne pourrai jamais arrêter!_

Tu sors timidement la langue. Tu l'entends soupirer avant qu'elle ouvre les lèvres. Vos langues s'entrechoquent et c'est le paradis. Ça langue humide avec la tienne….

_Tellement bon!_

Après quelque secondes, vous vous détachez l'une de l'autre par le manque d'air. Tu ouvres lentement les yeux. Tu la regardes et sa beauté te frappe encore plus. Elle a toujours les yeux fermés. Sa respiration est saccadée et ses joues son légèrement rouges. Tu lui caresses lentement la joue et elle ouvre enfin les yeux.

Vos regards se croisent et tu lui souris. Elle sourit aussi.

-…WOW…. Dit-elle.

-Effectivement…

Elle rit doucement. Elle regarde à nouveau tes lèvres avant de te ré embrasser chastement. Vous soupirez de bonheur. Ses lèvres sont vraiment douces et chaudes…

Vous vous séparez.

-J'avais envie de faire ça depuis un moment…. Dit-elle timidement.

Tu souris.

-Moi aussi…

Vous vous regardez et tu remarques que vous êtes toujours couché par terre… elle sur toi. Tu ris donc doucement ce qui la fait froncer les sourcils.

-Quoi? Dit-elle.

-On… tu es sur moi… dis-tu en pointant son corps.

Elle regarde vers le bas avant d'ouvrir la bouche mais rien ne sort. Tu te retiens de rire devant son manque de réaction. Elle te regarde et tu fais un mouvement de tête.

-…À OK!... OUI!

Elle se relève finalement et t'aide à te relever.

-Merci…

-De rien… dit-elle avec toujours sa mien dans la tienne.

Tu lui souris et presses sa main avec la tienne avant de l'enlever.

-On devrait aller dormir… dis-tu.

-Oui, bonne idée…

Vous restez planté l'une en face de l'autre avant que tu ne parles.

-Je vais aller me brosser les dents…

-Moi, c'est fait! Je vais aller dans la chambre!

Vous vous souriez avant de partir vers vos endroits. Arriver dans la salle de bain, tu te démaquille rapidement avant de te brosser les dents. Tu vas à la toilette avant d'enfin aller dans ta chambre. Naya est coucher sur le lit sur le dos et quand elle t'entend entrer, elle te regarde. Tu lui souris. Tu vas prendre des vêtements pour te changer. Tu sors donc un short et un vieux chandail. Tu regardes Naya avant de faire un pas vers la sortie mais elle parle.

-Tu peux te changer ici! Je ne te mangerais pas…

Ça dernière réplique te décroche un sourire.

_Je ne serais vraiment pas contre…. _

Te rendent compte de ta pensée, tu te racles la gorge et lui souris.

-D'accord.

Tu enlèves donc ton jean et ton chandail. Tu vois bien qu'elle te regarde intensément. Tu souris et enfile ton short. Rendu à ton soutif, tu te mords la lèvre avant de te retourner pour te mettre dos à elle. Tu l'entends soupirer fortement et tu enlèves ton soutien-gorge avant de mettre avec un certain empressement ton chandail. Tu laisses ton soutif sur ta chaise avant de prendre la direction du lit.

Tu te couches enfin et te recouvre de la couverture. Tu mets ton alarme avant de fermer ta lumière.

-Bonne nuit! Dis-tu en la regardant.

Tu vois dans le noir qu'elle te regarde.

-Bonne nuit, fait de beaux rêves…

-Toi aussi!

Vous vous regardez encore plusieurs secondes. Tu te mets dos à elle. Tu fermes les yeux. Quelques longues secondes plus tard, tu entends les draps bouger et tu sens Naya contre toi.

_Je ne la croyais pas si entreprenante… _

Elle met avec une certaine hésitation sa main sur ton ventre. Tu souris et mets la tienne sur la sienne. Tu te calles contre elle avant de l'entendre soupirer.

-Hay'?

-Oui…. dis-tu en souriant.

-Je…..

Elle arrête de parler et soupire.

-Non, rien…. Bonne nuit!

Tu fronces les sourcils mais ne pose pas plus de questions.

-OK. Toi aussi!

Tu fermes les yeux et tu la sens te donner un baiser sur le derrière de la tête. Tu souris et t'endors.

* * *

_Alors?! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé!? Leur baiser? :) Sa relation avec Mia qui devient... ;) Sa soirée chez elle?... :) Dites-moi tout! _

_Sinon, merci encore pour les reviews et de me lire! Ça me fait plus que plaisir! :) MERCI! _


	12. Chapter 12

_ALLO! Eh oui, je suis déjà de retour avec la suite! :) Sinon, j'espère que ça va bien! :)_

_Moi super! :D **ET MERCE vraiment beaucoup beaucoup pour vos review! À chaque fois que je les lis, j'ai une énorme sourire sur le visage et j'ai l'air d'une conne! :P ****  
**_

_**Willowpotetos: MERCI! :) Je crois que tu es la seule personne qui aime bien Mia... ;P Mais ce ne sera pas si facile avec Naya...**_

_**Lovesong45: MERCI encore pour ton review! :)) ça me fait trop plaisir! Tu as eu peur... tu n'as pas fini d'avoir peur... elles vont se ré embrasser...**_

_**Sinon merci aussi pour ceux qui me lisent! :) MERCI!**_

_Enfin, dans ce chapitre vous allez me détester et ensuite m'aimer... :P et ensuite vers la fin... sûrement me détester... :)_

_BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

Vendredi! Ce qui signifie : Party chez Kevin avec le reste du cast!

Tu es toute excitée! Présentement, tu te fais les cheveux avec ton fer à vagues pendant que Naya est dans la salle de bain.

Tu souris en repensant à cette dernière. Depuis votre baiser, ta relation avec Mia te parait inexistante. Dans le sens que tu ne la vois plus vraiment comme une petite-amie potentiel…

Tu sors de tes pensées en voyant la fumée du fer et tu l'enlève de tes cheveux. Tu as maintenant terminée et tu le ranges. Tu te maquilles rapidement. Mascara et une simple couche de fond de teint. Tu ranges avant de te lever.

Tu portes un jean propre et un nouveau chandail.

-Nay'?!

-Oui? Dit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Tu as bientôt terminée?

-Oui…. Dit-elle avant de sortir, quelques secondes plus tard.

Tu ouvres la bouche et la détaille du regard.

_Elle est magnifique!_

Sa robe! Mon dieu! Son visage et ses cheveux… tu te rends compte que tu es minable comparé à elle.

-WOW! Tu es juste…

Tu en perds tes mots et elle rit doucement en s'approchant.

-Merci! Toi, aussi tu es magnifique!

Tu souris et te regarde.

-Je ne fais pas trop… simple?!

-Non! Tu es parfaite! Tu es toi et c'est ce que je veux.

Tu souris.

-Merci….

Vous vous regardez. Elle se mord la lèvre.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire…. Dit-elle en se passant la main sur le visage.

Tu ris et fronces les sourcils.

-De?

-… je…. tu vois je…. j'aimerais…

Elle cherche vraiment ses mots et tu comprends. Tu souris et lui prends le visage en coupe avant de déposer délicatement tes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle soupire et tu souris. Elle met ses mains sur ta taille. Le baiser est seulement chaste, doux et beau…

Tu te retires la première et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Écoute… je ne sais pas quelle est la nature de notre relation, Nay'! Mais je sais qu'entre toi et moi ce passe quelque chose de beau et de fort.… J'aime le temps passé avec toi et j'aime… t'embrasser mais je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne me le demande pas. Je serai toujours là pour toi! Je me fiche comme j'ai dit si tu veux être mon amie, ma copine ou je-ne-sais-quoi mais…. Je vais être là…

Elle te sourit gentiment avant de reculer.

-Je ne sais pas moi non plus, quelle est la nature de notre relation… comme tu dis, j'aime aussi être avec toi, je suis attiré par toi! Et j'aime… t'embrasser mais…. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à être avec toi psychologiquement… et une fille, en plus….. Ce n'est pas contre toi! dit-elle précipitamment…. Mais… la peur d'être vue comme une vraie lesbienne, en plus de Glee… ou les médias… ou… je t'adore Hay'! Mais on ferait mieux d'en rester comme ça… avec des baisers de temps en temps… s'essaie-t-elle.

Tu réfléchis. Tu trouves ça nul qu'à cause de Glee ou des médias, elle ne veut pas être avec toi…

_Mais bon… je vais me contenter de ça… peut-être que dans un futur, elle changera d'avis…_

Tu lui souris lentement.

-OK… ça me convient…

-Merci….

Tu souris avant d'aller dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte.

**PDV Naya**

Je la regarde fermer la porte de la salle de bain et je me mords la lèvre.

Espèce de peur à la con!

Je l'aime tellement cette fille!... et tout ce que je lui dis c'est que j'aimerais être avec elle pour l'embrasser.

RAHH!

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et regarde le plafond.

C'est tellement compliqué être moi!

Je me passe la main sur le visage. Comment elle peut être si compréhensive, belle, intelligente et… compréhensive avec moi!

Elle me fait presque une genre de déclaration et je la repousse!

BRAVO MA GRANDE!

Je me décourage moi-même!

En même temps, je n'aie pas le choix… je ne suis pas prête… avec Dave et tout le reste…

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir!

**PDV Normal**

Tu sors de la salle de bain et tu vois par la porte de ta chambre, Naya couché sur ton lit et qui se relève précipitamment. Tu souris.

-Je suis prête! Dis-tu en partant vers le salon.

-Oui! Dit-elle et tu entends ses pas.

Tu vas mettre directement tes souliers.

-Bon, on peut y aller! Dit-elle en arrivant et en se dirigeant vers toi.

Vous vous habillez en mettant vos souliers et une veste avant de sortir et de partir vers sa voiture. Après les quelques habituels minutes, vous êtes arrivées et vous vous installez dans sa voiture.

-On en a pour combien de temps?

-10 minutes….. Il n'habite pas très loin…

-OK…

Tu t'installes et vous partez rapidement. Après quelques minutes, aucune des deux n'a parlé. Ça ne te dérange pas… tu es plus du genre indépendante quand tu veux….

Tu regardes dehors quand tu vois qu'elle s'arrête.

-On est arrivé! Dit-elle.

Tu détournes le regard pour regarder de son côté et ta bouche s'ouvre en grand.

-Ouais, je sais…

-Et tu n'as pas ça!

Elle rit doucement.

-Non…. Un jour… dit-elle en te faisant un clin d'œil.

Tu souris et vous sortez.

-Je suis un peu stressé mais bon… dis-tu en te plaçant près d'elle.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils savent tout et tout….

Elle te sourit.

-Ne le sois pas!

Tu lui souris et vous vous avancez. Elle cogne à la porte, une fois rendu et tu joues avec tes mains. Après quelques secondes, Kevin ouvre.

-Bee! _(Abeille)_

Ils se prennent dans leurs bras avant de te regarder.

-Hey! Hayley! Dit Kevin en te souriant. C'est cool que tu sois venu! Rajoute-t-il en vous laissant passer.

-Ça fait plaisir! Dis-tu en souriant.

-Vous pouvez aller vous servir à boire ou autre. Vous êtes les dernières arrivées!

-D'acc! Dit Nay' avant de partir vers une pièce de… l'immense maison.

Tu la suis et vous arrivez dans la cuisine. Il y a Jenna, Vanessa et Harry. Tu souris et Naya va les voir. Tu restes en retrait.

-Hey! Dit-elle.

-Nay'!

Ils la saluent tous en la prenant dans leurs bras.

-Ça va?

-Ouais! Dit-elle. Je vous présente Hayley! Dit-elle en te faisant signe d'approcher.

Tu souris et t'approche.

-Salue, dis-tu timidement.

_Rêve numéro 1 de ma liste : rencontrer le cast de Glee…. FAIT!_

-Salue! Répondent-t-ils avec entrain.

-J'avais tellement hâte de te rencontrer! Dit Jenna en te souriant grandement. Depuis que Nay' nous a parler de toi, tout ce que je veux est de rencontrer cette fameuse Hayley!

Tu ris doucement.

-Merci! Moi aussi, je dois dire que ça fait un moment que je voulais vous rencontrez….

Ils se mettent tous à rire.

-Tu me donnerais une bière, s'il-te-plait! Demande Naya à Harry.

-Ouais! Toi, Hayley!?

-Non, merci!

-Tu es sûr!?

-Oui, je n'aime pas l'alcool…

Ils te regardent en haussant un sourcil.

-J'ai fait pareil, dit Naya ce qui te fait rire.

-Tient! Dit-il en lui donnant une bière.

-Merci! Où sont les autres?

-Dans le salon et dehors, répond Vanessa.

-Vient! Dit-elle en te prenant la main et en se dirigeant sûrement vers le salon.

Tu la suis et vous arriver effectivement dans le salon. Vous voyez Lea, Dianna, Mark, Amber et Chord.

-Hey! Dit Naya en s'approchant toujours avec ta main dans la sienne.

Ils se retournent tous avant de sourire et de s'approcher.

-Hey!

Elle va leur faire un rapide câlin avant de te présenter.

-C'est Hayley!

_Rapide mais efficace…._

-Bonsoir! Dis-tu.

-Salue! Disent-ils en cœur.

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer! Dit Chord.

-Moi aussi! Dis-tu.

Vous continuez à parler et ils te posent toutes sortes de questions. Ils sont vraiment gentils et tout le monde est là. Kevin t'a donné un verre de jus et vous dansez et chantez sur la musique.

Tu danses mais tu ne chantes pas. Tu ne trouves pas avoir une belle voix. La soirée passe vraiment vite. Tu t'assois un moment et regarde tout le monde danser.

-Hey! Dit soudainement une voix.

Tu sursautes et Mark s'assoit près de toi.

-Allo!

-Ça va? Demande-t-il.

-Oui! Toi?

-Ouais…. Dit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. Tu ne danses pas?

-Je prends une petite pause…

Il te sourit.

-C'est vraiment courageux ce que tu as fait!

Tu le regardes et souris.

-Merci…. Je sais… j'aurais fait un peu n'importe quoi pour elle, rajoutes-tu timidement.

Il te sourit.

-À oui!?... et je me demandais… quelle est la nature de votre relation?!

-… Euh….

Tu regardes Naya danser comme une folle avec les autres. Tu souris en la regardant.

-Je ne sais pas trop…. On s'est embrassé….. Mais on ne sort pas ensemble….

Il fronce les sourcils.

-OK…. Pourtant, elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi!

Tu souris et rougis.

-Pour vrai?

-Vraiment! Elle-…

-HAY'! Le coupe Naya en arrivant.

Vous la regardez en souriant.

-Viens danser! Te dit-elle en te tendant ses mains.

Tu souris et les prends.

-On se reparle, dis-tu à Mark en posant aussi ton verre.

-Ouais!

Il te sourit et Naya t'entraîne avec elle. Elle plaque son corps au tient. Elle te sourit et met ses mains sur ta taille avant de commencer à danser. Tu te mets rapidement dans le rythme et tu danses avec tes mains sur ses épaules.

Elle passe son regard de tes yeux à tes lèvres.

-J'ai totalement envie de t'embrasser…dit-elle en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

-Ah oui….?!

-Je peux….

-C'est toi, hein…. Moi, je-….

Tu n'as pas le temps de finir qu'elle plaque ses lèvres au tiennes. Tu gémis sous l'intensité mais répond bien vite. Elle goûte l'alcool mais tu t'en fou!

_Dieu que j'aime ses lèvres! Elles sont si chaudes, pleine, douces…_

Ses lèvres se moulent parfaitement avec les tiennes. C'est le paradis. Après quelques longues secondes, tu te recules par manque d'air mais tu as seulement le temps de prendre une respiration, qu'elle grogne et te tire vers elle.

Tu soupires et entrouvres les lèvres pour accueillir sa langue. Elle gémit dès le premier contact. Vous commencez rapidement une bataille. Tu ne sais pas si les autres regardent et franchement, tu t'en fou! Tes mains appuient sur sa nuque pour coller son visage le plus possible au tien. Tu gémis et plaque ton bassin au sien.

Elle mord ta lèvre et tu laisses sortir un gémissement de douleur et plaisir ensemble. Elle suce doucement ta lèvre.

_Merde! Elle va finir par me tuer! _Penses-tu alors qu'une de ses mains passent sous ton chandail pour aller griffer ton ventre.

Tu sais que vous ne dansez plus et que les autres doivent vous regardez en souriant ou totalement choqués. Tu te retires doucement par manque d'air et elle soupire avant d'ouvrir les yeux tout comme toi.

Tu regardes autour et tu rougis furieusement. TOUT le monde vous regarde.

Tu te grattes la gorge et te recules de Naya.

-Arrêtez de nous regarder comme ça! Dit-elle et tout le monde sourit.

-C'était chaud! Dit Chord et tout le monde approuve.

Tu rougis encore plus.

-Je… je vais… a-aller me reprendre… du jus! Dis-tu avant de rapidement partir vers la cuisine.

Naya fait une moue avant d'aller voir les autres. Arrivé dans la cuisine, tu te prends un grand verre et le bois d'une traite.

-Depuis que Naya m'a parlé de toi, j'étais sûr qu'elle t'aimait! Dit soudainement Heather et dès que tu l'entends, tu recraches ton jus par la surprise.

-Ça va?! Demande-t-elle en s'approchant.

Tu t'essuies la bouche et acquis.

-Désolé…. dit-elle en riant.

-Pas ta faute… j'ai seulement eu peur! Dis-tu en essayant avec une serviette.

Elle sourit.

-Mais ouais…. Je savais qu'elle craquait pour toi!

Tu souris et jettes les papiers.

-Pour vrai?

-Oui! C'était même évident!

Tu souris.

-Il y a seulement un problème… dis-tu et elle fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi?!

-Tu vois… elle m'a embrassé et tout ce soir, parce qu'elle est saoul mais…. Avant de venir on s'avait embrassé et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas notre nature de relation et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'affiche et tout mais qu'elle voulait bien qu'on s'embrasse…

Heather hausse un sourcil et soupire.

-C'est bien Naya ça! La peur et la lâcheté quand elle veut!

Tu ris doucement.

-Je l'aime bien, tu sais?! J'aimerais être avec elle et tout mais…. Elle non, je crois…

-Tu sais quoi!? Dit-elle en s'approchant.

-Non?!

-Nay' est d'une jalousie maladive! Alors, si tu veux qu'elle se réveille et tout, je la rendrais jalouse!

Tu hausses un sourcil.

-Tu es sérieuse?!

-Plus que sérieuse!

_Elle a peut-être raison…. Ça pourrait être une bonne idée! Avec Mia…_

Tu souris.

-D'accord… j'ai même la personne parfaite!

Hemo sourit. Vous vous tapez la main.

_J'espère que ça va marcher!_

* * *

_ALORS!? Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre?! :) Me détester vous maintenant que vous savez que Naya n'est pas prête... ou qu'Hayley va essayer avec Mia... MAIS C'EST POUR UNE BONNE CAUSE! :P_

_Sinon, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez apprécié! :) MERCI encore de me lire et de laissez des reviews! :) Bonne semaine!_


	13. Chapter 13

_BONJOUR! :) Finalement, j'ai décidé de poster aujourd'hui... vous pouvez me remercier! ;) _

**_Encore une fois, je vous dis MERCI POUR TOUS VOS BEAUX REVIEWS! _****_ Ça me fait tellement plus que plaisir! :) MERCI de me lire aussi! Ça m'encourage autant que les reviews! :)_**

**_Guest: MERCI! J'apprécie vraiment ton review! :) je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'es habitué vite et que tu aimes ça! :) vraiment! :) je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et tu vas bientôt voir sa réaction... MERCI! :)_**

**_Lovesong45: MERCI pour ton review! Ça me fait trop plaisir et j'apprécie! Tu aimes Mia... tu vas être déçu et contente! ;) tu ne me détestes pas! Voyons! ;)_**

_Sinon, merci encore et : BONNE LECTURE! :D_

* * *

Tu ouvres lentement les yeux. Tu regardes ton plafond avant d'entendre un ronflement. Tu regardes à ta gauche et tu vois Nay' qui dort. Tu souris. La soirée d'hier s'est bien terminée. Après avoir dit ton « plan » à Heather, vous êtes retournées danser et faire la fête. Et Naya n'a rien retentée.

Mais bon, quand la soirée eu fini, tu as conduis pour revenir et tu la gentiment couchée dans ton lit avant de faire pareil.

Alors, nous voilà maintenant, le samedi matin à 11h. Tu regardes une dernière fois Naya avant de te lever et d'aller à la toilette. Tu fais tes affaires avant d'aller faire du café. Quand tu as fini, tu regardes ton téléphone et vois que tu as un appel manqué. Tu fronces les sourcils avant de regarder.

Daniel.

Tu souris et le rappelle.

-_Oui, allo?_

_-_Dan! C'est moi. Tu m'as appelé?!

-_Hay'! Oui! C'est pour savoir si tu fais quelque chose ce soir?_

_-_Non pourquoi?

_-Eh bien, tu te souviens que je t'avais proposé de venir souper chez moi et ma copine!?_

_-_Oui!

_-Eh bien, ce serait ce soir! Ma copine veut bien!_

_-_Ouais, bien sûr! À quelle heure?

_-Je vais venir te prendre vers 18h! Correct?!_

_-_Oui! Parfait! Je ne travaille pas, en plus…

-_Super! À ce soir!_

_-_Oui! Bye!

Tu raccroches et souris. Tu déposes ton téléphone et te prends une tasse de café. Comme tu te retournes, tu vois Naya arriver. Tu souris.

-Bon matin!

-…Uh-Uhmmm… marmonne-t-elle en se frottant la tête.

-Bien dormit?

-Oui… toi?

-Super! Veux-tu une aspirine?

-S'il-te-plait!

Tu souris et lui en sort une. Elle va se prendre une tasse de café. Elle l'avale avec une gorgée.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-De rien!

-….Sinon…. hier soir… c'était cool…. Dit-elle timidement.

Tu souris.

-Vraiment! Surtout pendant notre danse! Dis-tu avant de croquer dans ta pomme.

Elle rougit et se gratte la gorge.

-Oui! Vraiment!

Tu souris.

-Ce soir, je vais chez un ami….Daniel! Tu t'en souviens?

Elle fronce les sourcils avant de prendre une expression bizarre.

-Oui…..

Tu souris devant son air et tu vas t'asseoir sur une chaise en sortant ton ordinateur, histoire de regarder l'actualité.

-Je peux regarder la télé…? Demande-t-elle.

Tu la regardes en souriant.

-Bien sûr voyons! Tu es chez toi!

Elle sourit et va s'asseoir sur ton sofa.

_Avant-midi tranquille…_penses-tu en souriant.

* * *

-Coucou! Dis-tu en entrant chez toi.

-Salut! Dit Naya alors qu'elle est dans le salon en train de s'entraîner.

Tu souris et dépose les sacs par terre.

-Tu t'entraînes? Demandes-tu.

-Non, je prends mon bain... dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Tu sais que les gym existent! Ris-tu devant sa blague.

Elle rit doucement.

-Je sais…. Je ne voulais seulement pas voir des paparazzis!

Tu souris et vas ranger ton épicerie. Il est seulement 15h.

-Tu as fait une bonne épicerie? Demande-t-elle et tu ris devant l'absurdité de sa question.

-Ouais mais c'est seulement une épicerie.

Elle rit.

Tu ranges silencieusement. Nay' continue de s'entraîner devant la télé. Tu ne t'empêche pas de la mater. Surtout son dos… musclé même si c'est seulement un dos… et… son cul!

Tu souris en le regardant. Même si Mia est belle…. Naya bat sérieusement des records!

-Je sais que tu me regardes… dit-elle nonchalamment et tu sursautes avant de dévier le regard.

-Quoi?! Non!

Elle te regarde en haussant un sourcil. Tu rougis et continue de vider ton épicerie.

Tu la vois venir vers toi et tu l'ignores en avalant difficilement ta salive.

_-Ne fais pas l'innocente… dit-elle en était à quelques centimètres de toi._

_Tu te relèves et la regarde dans les yeux. Tu as très envie de regarder sa poitrine dans son soutif de sport mais tu te contrô__les._

_-….Je sais très bien que tu me mâtais… que tu regardes mes formes et mes fesses… dit-elle en enlevant une mèche de cheveux de ton visage._

_Tu déglutis._

_Elle va finir par me tuer!_

_-…Avoue-le! Je sais aussi que tu as envie de regarder plus bas…_

_Tient bon! Ne regarde pas!_

_-…p-pas… du tout! Mens-tu._

_Elle rit doucement et approche son visage du tient._

_-Tu sais que je suis jalouse de… Daniel…. Il est chanceux de t'avoir pour dîner ce soir…_

_-Il a une copine! T'empresses-tu de dire._

_Elle sourit._

_-Tant mieux…_

_Tu déglutis difficilement et ton regard baisse soudainement._

_NON! Résiste!_

_-Tu peux regarder! Je suis sûr que ça te donnera une meilleure idée pour des nuits seul ou tu en as très envie…. Dit-elle sensuellement._

_-…Merde… murmures-tu._

_Je n'aurai peut-être pas besoin de Mia finalement…_

_Tu regardes enfin sa poitrine… merde!_

_Elle rit et te claque les fesses et tu sursautes._

-HAYLEY! Dit Naya en claquant ses doigts devant ton visage et tu sursautes.

Tu la regardes.

_J'ai vraiment trop d'imagination._

-Oui?! Dis-tu en sortant de ta torpeur.

-Ça va?

-Oui…. oui, pourquoi!?

Elle te regarde en fronçant les sourcils avant de se reculer.

-Non, rien… dit-elle.

Elle part vers le couloir. Dès qu'elle disparaît, tu souffles.

_MERDE! Je vais me prendre de l'eau!_

Tu te prends un verre d'eau et le bois d'une traite. Tu le ranges et continues de ranger ton épicerie. Tu entends l'eau couler et tu sais qu'elle prend sa douche.

_Comment j'ai pu rêver de ça?!_

* * *

17h50.

-Je vais y aller, Nay! Dis-tu en te levant de ton sofa alors que Naya te regarde te lever depuis la table.

-OK… dit-elle en continuant de faire ses affaires sur son ordinateur.

Tu vas mettre tes souliers et ta veste.

-Bonne soirée! Amuse-toi! Dis-tu avant de lui embrasser la joue.

Elle te sourit grandement.

-Merci! Toi aussi!

Tu lui souris et sors de chez toi. Tu vas prendre l'ascenseur et rapidement, tu es au hall. Tu attends dehors. Tu regardes autour quand tu vois sa voiture, deux petites minutes plus tard. Il se gare devant toi et tu entres.

-Ta copine n'est pas là? Demandes-tu.

-Elle est chez nous. Elle continue le souper pendant que je venais te chercher.

-OK! J'ai hâte de la rencontrer! Dis-tu en regardant les bâtiments d'effiler.

-Elle aussi!

Tu souris et continue de parler. Après quelques autres minutes, vous arrivez devant un immeuble d'appartement.

-On est arrivé! Dit-il en se garant et en sortant.

-Et sains et saufs! Dis-tu et il te donne un coup de coude avant de rire.

Tu ris et vous rentrez dans l'immeuble. Vous prenez les escaliers.

-J'habite au deuxième alors…

Tu souris et vous montez rapidement avant d'atterrir au couloir. Tu le suis et vous arrivez devant la porte 2d. Il cogne un coup et entre.

-On est là! Dit-il en entrant et tu le suis.

_C'est joli!_

-Gab!?

-J'arrive! Crie une fille.

-Donne-moi ta veste, te dit-il en tendant les mains.

Tu lui souris et lui donne. Tu enlèves aussi tes souliers. Tu entends des pas et une jeune femme arrive. Daniel lui sourit et va l'embrasser rapidement. Elle se décolle et te regarde en plissant les yeux.

Tu lui souris et elle fait pareil.

-Gab voici Hayley!

Tu lui tends la main et elle la serre. Tu la regardes de plus près.

Elle est belle.

Ses cheveux sont réunis pour être en queue de cheval. Ils sont blonds et lui arrête au milieu du dos, malgré sa hauteur de queue de cheval. Elle a les yeux bleus clairs. Sa peau est un peu plus clair que la tienne.

Elle porte une magnifique robe courte tandis que toi, tu portes un Slim propre et un pull. Tes cheveux tombent sur tes épaules.

-Je suis contente de te rencontrer! Dis-tu.

-Moi aussi!

-Ça sent bon! Dit Daniel.

-Merci! J'espère que tu aimes la viande, parce que c'est ça qu'on mange! Dit-elle.

-Oui! J'adore! Dis-tu.

-Tant mieux!... tu veux quelque chose à boire!? Vin, bière…

-Non, merci!

-Elle n'aime pas l'alcool! Dit Daniel en te faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-À oui!? Eh bien… tu veux de l'eau, du jus….?

-De l'eau, s'il-te-plait…

-Donne lui Dan… je vais finir le souper!

-OK!

Vous vous dirigez vers la cuisine. Vous y arrivez et tu souris. C'est une belle petite cuisine. Ça sent effectivement bon.

-J'en aie pour quelques minutes…. Sinon, tu étudies la psycho?!

-Oui! Avec Dan! On est dans le même cours! Souris-tu.

-Cool… et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?

Tu fronces les sourcils.

-Daniel ne te la pas dit? Demandes-tu avant de prendre une gorgée de ton eau.

-Non…. Il me parle rarement de toi… c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te rencontrer! Il te voit souvent mais ne parle presque jamais de toi, dit-elle en lui lançait un regard en coin.

Daniel fait une drôle de tête.

_Alors, c'est d'elle et non de Daniel que vient l'idée du souper..._

Tu le regardes et il sourit. Tu souris.

-En fait… on s'est rencontré à la plage comme ça. Je faisais mon jogging et après avoir été me chercher une bouteille d'eau, on s'est rentré dedans. Il m'a payé une nouvelle bouteille et c'est ça… pas plus que ça…

Elle te regarde en haussant un sourcil.

-Ta tête était vraiment drôle, dit Dan. Mais ouais, c'est seulement ça!

-Après, on s'est revue à l'école et on a fait connaissance…

-OK! C'est cool! Dit-elle. C'est prêt! Dit-elle et Daniel dépose sa bière avant de sortir les assiettes.

-Je vois que la cuisine est forte dans votre couple, dis-tu en regardant tout ce qu'elle a préparée.

Elle sourit.

-Oui! On adore ça! N'est-ce pas?

-Vraiment! Dit Daniel avant de lui donner un rapide baiser et de servir les assiettes.

Elle se sert un verre de vin et te fait signe de t'asseoir. Tu vas donc t'asseoir et elle fait pareil.

-Tenez mesdames! Dit Daniel en vous servant.

-Merci! Dite-vous en même temps.

Vous vous regardez avant de commencez à manger.

* * *

-Bon, je vais à la toilette! Dit Daniel avant de se lever alors que vous avez tous fini de manger il y a environ 1h.

-OK! Dite-vous en même temps.

Vous le regardez partir. Quand vous entendez la porte fermer, elle prend la parole.

-Écoute! Tu as l'air vraiment gentille et Daniel à l'air de t'adorer mais… je n'apprécie pas trop. Je-

-Arrête! La coupes-tu. Je ne vais absolument pas te voler Daniel! On est seulement ami et il ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça! Ne panique pas! Je l'aime mais en ami! Oui, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble mais c'est un de mes seuls vrais ami ici! OK?!

Elle hoche la tête.

-Tant mieux!

-Tu étais jalouse?

-… Oui et non… j'avais plus peur que tu ne me le voles…

-Non! Même si il est gentil et beau, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre…

-À oui! Qui?

-Une fille…

Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand… Daniel revient.

-Bon! Dit-il en se claquant les mains.

-Je vais y aller, je crois… je suis fatigué et tout…. dis-tu en te levant.

-OK… dit-il déçu et Gabriella se relève en regardant dans le vide.

-Merci, encore! J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer! Lui dis-tu.

Elle te sourit.

-Moi aussi!

Vous vous embrassez les joues.

-Je vais te porter?! Te demande Daniel.

-Non! Je vais appeler un taxi! Merci, quand même!

-Non!

-Oui! Dis-tu en riant.

-Mais non! Dit Gab. Il va aller te porter!

-Tu vois! Dit Dan. Prend ta veste et vient!

Tu souris.

-OK! Merci!

Tu mets tes souliers et ta veste rapidement avant de sortir avec Daniel. Vous prenez la direction de dehors pour aller à sa voiture. Vous y êtes rapidement et vous roulez vers chez toi.

-C'était vraiment agréable, dit-il.

-Oui! En passant… si ta copine demande si je suis lesbienne, dit oui!

-OK mais…. Tu es bi….

-Je sais mais dit lesbienne!

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Ne pose pas de questions et fait ce que je te dis!

-OK!

Tu souris et vous continuez le trajet en silence. Après quelques autres minutes, vous êtes arrivés.

-Merci! Bonne fin de soirée!

-Merci, toi aussi!

Vous vous faite la bise et tu sors. Tu lui envois la main avant de rentrer. Tu prends l'ascenseur. Dans celle-ci, tu regardes l'heure.

_20h30…_

Tu ranges ton téléphone et les portes s'ouvrent. Tu t'avances dans le couloir avant d'entrer chez toi. La porte n'est pas barrée.

-Coucou…. Dis-tu.

Tu regardes et tu vois Naya se relever du sofa. Elle te sourit.

-Hey…

-Tu dormais?

-Non… j'écoutais l'émission…

Tu souris et enlèves tes souliers et ta veste.

-Tu n'as pas verrouillée la porte?

-Non, dit-elle.

-Tu es plus courageuse que je le pensais, ris-tu.

Elle sourit.

-Ha-ha! Ne te moque pas! Tu sais comment ça l'a fini la dernière fois que tu m'as défié!

-Oui, et je pourrais facilement recommencer si c'est pour se terminer de la même façon, dis-tu en allant la trouver.

Elle sourit et te laisse une place. Tu te laisses tomber.

-Bonne soirée? Demande-t-elle.

-Oui…

-Cool…. Dit-elle avant de regarder la télé.

-Demain matin, je travaille… de 9h à 14h. Je vais peut-être aller m'entraîner…

-OK…. Moi, je vais aller tourner! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Super! Je suis contente!

Elle te sourit.

-Je vais aller prendre un bain et après je vais dormir! Dis-tu en te levant.

-OK! Dit-elle sans détacher le regard de la télé.

Tu la regardes quelques secondes avant de partir.

_Je vais aussi appeler Mia, demain…_ penses-tu en entrant dans la salle de bain.

* * *

_Voilà! :) Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?! :) Avec la séquence rêvée de Hayley qui je parie vous a rendu fâchés contre moi... ne me tuez pas... :)_

_Aussi, comment avez-vous trouvé sa soirée avec Daniel et Gabriella?! :) Et la fin...? dans le prochain, elle fait le premier pas avec Mia! _

_Alors, MERCI encore de me laissez des reviews! :) Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment! :) et de me lire! À la prochaine!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour! :) Ça va bien? Moi, Super! :)_

**_Je vous dis encore MERCI beaucoup de me lire et de laissez des review! :) Ça me fait tellement plaisir! Ça me pousse à écrire encore mieux et à vous faire plaisir! ;)_**

**_Joekel: Merci pour ton review et je suis désolé si tu as eu cette impression :) Merci._**

_Sinon, j'arrête avec mon blabla et je vous dis: BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

-J'ai finis patron! Dis-tu.

-OK! Bonne journée!

-Vous aussi! Dis-tu avant de partir vers la salle des employés.

Tu y entres et ranges ton tablier. Tu prends ton sac de sport et sors rapidement en saluant les autres. Tu vas rapidement à ta voiture pour aller au gym. Tu as ton horaire de prévue. Gym ensuite tu appelles Mia pour sortir.

Tu souris et conduis vers ta destination.

* * *

_Ça fait du bien! J'ai hâte de prendre ma douche aussi mais rien de mieux qu'une bonne séance de sport! _

Tu sors du gym et te diriges vers ta voiture. Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu y es. Tu t'installes dans ton siège avant de sortir ton téléphone. Tu composes le numéro de Mia et attends.

-_Oui, allo?!_

-Mia, c'est Hay'!

_-HAY'! Ça va?_

-Oui et toi?

_-Oui! Pourquoi tu m'appelles?_

-J'aimerais bien ça te voir. Ça te dit de sortir dans un bar?

-_Bien sûr! J'en connais un super!_

-Parfais! On se retrouve là-bas ou…?

_-Si tu veux! Je vais t'attendre à l'entrée vers…?_

-22h!

-_OK! Je vais te textée l'adresse tout à l'heure! C'est proche de chez toi, en plus!_

_-_Super! À tout à l'heure!

_-Bye!_

Tu raccroches et soupires. Tu te sens mal de lui donner de faux espoir, mais en même temps, tu veux vraiment la connaitre et passé du temps avec elle. Tu l'aimes bien et…. Si ça peut t'aider à te rapprocher de Naya…

Tu souris et te diriges vers chez toi.

* * *

-Je suis là! Dis-tu en entrant chez toi.

Il n'y a pas de réponse.

_-À oui! Elle tourne! _Te dis-tu à toi-même.

Tu souris et vas directement dans ta salle de bain. Tu ouvres l'eau et tu te déshabilles. Tu entres enfin dans la douche et soupires.

_Ça fait du bien! J'étais pleine de sueur et la sentir partir me fait frissonner!_

Tu souris et te laves les cheveux, en premier lieux. Tu te laves lentement. Après quelques minutes, tu prends ton gel-douche et te laves consciencieusement le corps. Quand tu as finis, plusieurs minutes plus tard, tu te sèches rapidement avec ta serviette avant de sortie nue avec tes vêtements dans tes bras et d'aller dans ta chambre.

Tu lances tes vêtements dans ton panier et tu t'habilles simplement. Tu sors seulement à 22h et il est 16h et quelques minutes. Tu te brosses les cheveux avant d'aller dans ta cuisine. Tu te prends une pommes et une de tes fameuse barre tendre avant de te laisser tomber sur ton sofa et de regarder la télé.

_-J'adore trop ces moments!_ Te dis-tu en souriant avant de croquer dans ta pomme.

* * *

Tu es installée à ta table et tu fais tranquillement ton devoir. Il est 19h30. Tu as soupé. Tu t'es commandée du chinois. Naya n'est pas encore rentrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre. Tu regardes et tu vois Naya. Tu souris.

-Salut! Dis-tu et elle te regarde avant de sourire.

-Salut!

-Tu as eu une bonne journée?

-Génial! Ça m'a fait du bien de travailler!

Tu souris.

-Tant mieux! Je suis contente!

Elle te sourit.

-Merci… et toi?

-Bien. J'ai travaillé, le gym et ce soir, je sors!

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-À oui?! Et avec qui?

-Avec Mia… une bonne amie…

Elle hoche la tête.

-Bien… tu vas rentrer quand? Et tu pars quand?!

Tu souris.

-Je pars pour y être vers 22h et je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer…

-OK… tu as soupé?

-Oui! Je me suis commandé du chinois et puisque je suis gentille, je t'en aie commandé aussi! C'est dans le four!

Elle te sourit grandement.

-Tu es la meilleure! Dit-elle avant d'aller le chercher. C'est tiède… pas grave! J'ai trop faim!

Tu ris doucement.

-Merci! Dit-elle la bouche pleine.

Tu souris.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi!

Elle s'assoit devant toi et te regarde en mangeant.

-Tu fais ton devoir?

-Non, je prends ma douche, dis-tu en le regardant du coin de l'œil en souriant.

Elle rit doucement.

-Tu aimes vraiment ça te moquer de moi?!

-Oui… dis-tu en souriant. On écœure ceux qu'on aime! Dis-tu et elle sourit et regarde sa nourriture.

-C'est agréable à savoir… et je vais commencer à t'écœurer plus…

Tu souris grandement et continue de travailler.

* * *

-_Bon, je suis prête! _Te dis-tu en te regardant dans le miroir.

Tu souris. Tu portes une de tes belles robes de soirée. Tes cheveux sont parfaits. Tu sors de ta chambre et va dans ton entrée.

Nay' est assise dans le sofa et elle est sur son ordinateur.

-J'y vais! Lui dis-tu et elle relève le regard pour te regarder.

Elle sourit.

-Tu es vraiment belle!

-Merci! Souris-tu.

Tu mets tes souliers et ta veste avant de prendre tes clés et de te prendre de l'argent.

-Bonne soirée, lui dis-tu.

-Merci… toi aussi….

Tu la regardes avant de sortir. Tu fermes la porte et vas prendre l'ascenseur. Tu as décidé d'y aller à pied, car c'est à quelques minutes de marche. Tu arrives enfin dans le hall et sors dehors.

_Il ne fait pas trop froid… c'est bien…._

Tu marches tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard, tu es arrivée. Tu vas voir le body-gard. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne dans la file.

-Bonsoir! Dis-tu avec un sourire charmeur.

-Bonsoir… répond-t-il avec une voix grave.

- Je peux entrer!? Demandes-tu en lui touchant le bras.

-Bien sûr! Dit-il avec un énorme sourire et en te laissant passer.

Tu lui souris et passes.

_Trop facile!_

Tu entres et la musique te brise les tympans. Disons que ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas mis les pieds dans une boite…

Tu ne vois pas Mia dans l'entrée. Tu vas alors au bar. Tu essaies de te faire un chemin parmi la foule. Tu y arrive après plusieurs longues secondes.

_MIA!_

Elle est assise au bar et regarde partout. Tu souris et t'approches. Elle te voit enfin et sourit grandement.

-Hey! Dit-elle ne te prenant dans ses bras.

-Salut! Dis-tu.

Vous vous décollez.

-Je te pais un verre? Demande-t-elle.

-Non, merci!... merci d'avoir accepté!

-J'aurais refusé pour rien au monde! Dit-elle en te touchant le bras.

Tu souris et te rapproches.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

-Quelques minutes… tu n'as pas eu de problème à entrer?

-Non! Trop facile!

Elle sourit.

-Assit-toi, on va parler! Dit-elle.

Tu souris et t'assois. Vous commencez une conversation animée. Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, après avoir bu une boisson sans alcool, Mia arrête votre conversation.

-Vien dansé! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire et en te tendant la main.

Tu souris.

-OK! Dis-tu en lui prenant la main et elle te tire vers le milieu de la piste.

Elle t'attire tout de suite contre elle. Elle te sourit et tu souris timidement. Ses mains vont sur tes épaules et les tiennes trouvent refuge sur ses hanches. Elle sourit encore une fois et vous commencez à danser collé-serré. Ses mains massent doucement ta nuque et tu soupires. Tu presses ses hanches avec tes mains et elle plaque son bassin au tien.

Tu étouffes un gémissement. Ses mains descendent sur tes bras et les caresses.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser… te dit-elle à l'oreille et tu dégluties TRÈS difficilement.

_Je la laisse faire ou….._

Tu ne penses pas plus, car ses lèvres sont sur les tiennes. Elle soupire et t'attire encore plus. Tu aimes ça mais moins qu'avec Naya. Tu réponds doucement. Elle soupire. Tu te décolles d'elle. Elle garde les yeux fermés quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir et de sourire.

-WOW! C'était meilleur que ce que je m'étais imaginé…

Tu souris.

-Tu nous avais imaginées en train de s'embrasser…?

Elle rougit doucement.

-Oui…

Tu souris et l'embrasses chastement. Tu te décolles rapidement.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer. Mon premier cours demain est très tôt…

Elle fait une moue.

-OK…. Je te raccompagne!

Tu souris. Tu lui prends la main et la tires vers la sortie. Vous êtes rapidement dehors et vous marchez vers ton immeuble. Vous vous tenez la main et parlez tranquillement. Après quelques minutes, vous êtes arrivées. Elle se met face à toi et vous vous souriez.

-C'était vraiment agréable, dit-elle.

-Vraiment! J'ai beaucoup aimé…

Elle sourit. Elle met sa main sur ta nuque et vient t'embrasser. Tu sens, après quelques secondes, sa langue sur tes lèvres. Tu lui ouvres le passage et mets tes mains sur sa taille. Son autre main va dans tes cheveux. Quelques autres secondes plus tard, tu te recules par manque d'air. Tu souris et elle aussi.

-Bon, et bien…. Commences-tu.

-Oui… je vais te laisser rentrer!

_Elle va certainement avoir une crampe aux joues à sourire comme ça… _penses-tu en retenant un léger rire.

Tu lui embrasses la joue avant de monter les marches pour rentrer. Elle t'envoie la main avant de partir.

**PDV Naya**

Non, non, non!

J'ai sûrement rêvé! Elle ne peut pas… non… pas…. sa bouche sur…. La sienne….

Merde!

Pourquoi?! Comment?!

Moi et mon idée de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir quand elle arriverait!

Ne pleure pas! Ça ne sert à rien!

Je sais que là elle doit être dans l'ascenseur…

Je vais aller me coucher… pour simuler que je dors.

Je regarde une dernière fois avant de prendre la direction de la chambre.

**PDV Normal**

Les portent de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et tu marches dans le couloir. Tu arrives enfin devant ta porte. Tu sors ta clé et ouvres la porte. Chose fait, tu entres et la verrouilles. Tu ranges ta clé et le reste de ton argent avant d'enlever ta veste et tes souliers. Tu vas te prendre un verre d'eau avant d'aller dans ta salle de bain.

Tu vas à la toilette avant de te démaquiller.

_Ça fait du bien!_ Penses-tu alors que tu enlèves finalement ton mascara.

Tu souris et baille.

Tu te brosses ensuite les dents.

_Demain mon premier cours est à…. 9h…_

Tu soupires avant de sortir quand tu as tout fini. Tu fermes la lumière et entre dans ta chambre sans faire de bruit. Tu laisses la lumière fermée. Tu vois sa silhouette. Tu souris et sors tranquillement un short et un chandail. Tu enlèves tes vêtements. Tu te retrouves en sous-vêtements.

Tu regardes Naya.

_Et puis… elle dort!_

Tu enlèves donc ton soutif. Tu mets ton short et ton chandail. Tu mets tes vêtements dans ton panier et tu vas doucement te coucher. Tu règles ton cadran. Chose fait, tu te couches confortablement et regardes Naya.

-_Bonne nuit… _lui murmures-tu en français.

Tu souris et fermes les yeux.

* * *

_ALORS!? :) Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?! Avec sa relation avec Naya qui reste tout de même ambigu? Et son "on écœure ceux qu'on aime..."? Et sa soirée avec Mia et la réaction à Naya?! :) Dites-moi TOUT! :D _

_Merci encore de me lire et de laissez des review! :) Ça prend quelques secondes mais ça me fait un plaisir fou! :D Bonne journée et bon début de semaine! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour! :) Ça va bien? J'espère bien que oui! Moi oui, parce que..._

**_J'ai reçu 10 review! Pour mon chapitre! :D J'en reviens toujours pas! Ça me fait tellement plaisir! J'en aie encore le gros sourire collé sur le visage! :D Merci de prendre quelques secondes pour ça et de me lire! :) Ça me touche! :)_**

**_Lovesong45: MERCI encore vraiment beaucoup! Je ne suis pas cruel... :) Elles vont être ensemble! C'est le but de ma fic' ;) et elle va se battre... ou essayer ;P_**

_Merci encore et: BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

**BIP! BIP! BI-CLAP!**

Tu ouvres lentement les yeux. Tu tends l'oreille mais aucun ronflement ne se fait entendre. Tu regardes et Naya n'est pas là. Tu fronces les sourcils.

_Elle est où?_

Tu te lèves tranquillement et vas à la toilette. Chose fait, tu vas faire un rapide tour où ton salon.

Personne.

Tu fronces les sourcils avant de retourner dans ta chambre pour te préparer.

_Elle avait peut-être quelque chose de prévue… _

Bref, tu enfiles un jean, un soutif et un débardeur ample. Tu te fais une queue de cheval avant de te mettre du mascara et de partir vers ta cuisine. Tu te prends un verre de jus et tu manges des céréales rapidement.

Quand tu as fini, soit quelques minutes plus tard, tu ranges et tu vas te brosser les dents. Chose fait, tu vas prendre tes livres et cahiers avant de partir.

Tu es rapidement dans le parking sous-terrain.

_Sa voiture n'est même pas là…._remarques-tu.

Tu arrives enfin à la tienne et tu entres à l'intérieur. Tu mets tes cahiers sur le siège passager et tu roules rapidement en direction de l'Université. Tu fais le même trajet que d'habitude et dans le temps habituel, tu es arrivée.

Tu te gares dans le parking et prends tes livres avant de sortir et de prendre la direction de ton cours que tu partages avec Daniel.

_Par chance!_

Tu souris et tu arrives dans ta classe. Dan est déjà assis et regarde partout.

-Salut! Dis-tu ce qui le fait sursauter.

Tu ris légèrement.

-Hey! Dit-il en te souriant. Ça va?

-Super! Toi?

-Oui! … comme ça… il parait que…. Toi et Mia…

Tu hausses un sourcil.

-Euh…. Oui, comment ça, tu le sais?!

-Mia l'a dit à ses amies qui l'ont dit à les leurs et ainsi de suite!

Tu soupires mais souris.

-Ouais… on est sortie hier soir dans un bar et on s'est embrassées… je crois que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble…

Il sourit.

-Ouais… et tu peux le dire, hein..?!

-Dire quoi? Demandes-tu en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que j'avais raison!

Tu souris et lui frappes le bras.

-Tu avais raison!

Il sourit.

-Bonjour, tout le monde! Dit l'enseignant en entrant dans la salle.

Vous vous taisez et écoutez.

* * *

Ton cours vient de terminer. Il est midi. Ton autre cours est de 15h à 16h30, alors tu décides de retourner chez toi. Tu salues Daniel avant de prendre la sortie.

Tu marches tranquillement quand tu entends quelqu'un crier ton nom. Tu te retournes et souris.

Mia.

-Hey… dis-tu.

-Salut! Dit-elle en souriant. Ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Vraiment bien! Dit-elle avant de t'embrasser chastement.

Tu fronces les sourcils, car tu n'es pas encore habitué et vous êtes devant plein de gens. Tu réponds, tout de même.

-Est-ce que je dis à mes parents qu'on sort ensemble? Demande-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-…. Si tu veux…

Elle sourit.

-Super!

-Je vais y aller… dis-tu.

-OK… dit-elle avec une moue. Bye!

Elle t'embrasse la joue et part.

_Elle est plus…. entreprenante que je le pensais…_ penses-tu en souriant.

Tu sors enfin et vas vers ta voiture. Tu as hâte d'être rentré.

* * *

_Enfin!_

Tu fermes la porte de ton appart. Tu as eu un embouteillage. Tu n'as pas trop appréciée. Tu laisses comme d'habitude tes souliers et ta veste dans l'entrée. Tu vas ensuite te faire un sandwich. Tu sors tous les ingrédients nécessaires et le fait rapidement. Quand tu as fini, tu ne ranges pas : Tu manges!

Tu soupires.

_Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure en cuisine mais en sandwich, je bats sérieusement des records!_

Tu souris et finis rapidement de manger. Tu bois et ranges. Chose fait, tu vas prendre ton ordinateur et tu décides d'envoyer un message à tes parents.

**PDV Naya**

Je viens enfin de finir mon entrevue pour Glee.

Je vais rapidement à ma voiture. J'y entre et ferme la portière.

Hay'…

Je soupire.

Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elles s'embrassent!?

Elle me dit l'autre jour qu'elle m'aime bien, on s'embrasse et tout mais elle sort avec une autre!

Ça fait chier!

En même temps, je l'aie un peu repoussé….

Je suis tellement compliqué!

J'aimerais ça parlé à Heather… j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie.

Je prends mon téléphone et l'appelle. Après 3 sonneries, elle décroche.

_-Nay'! Ça va?_

-Hey… pas trop non…. J'aimerais ça te voir….

_-Pas de problème! Vient chez moi! Je suis seul! Taylor n'est pas là!_

-OK! Je pars tout de suite! J'en aie pour 5 minutes de trajet.

_-Parfait! Je t'attends._

Je souris et raccroche avant de rapidement prendre la direction de chez HeMo. Le trajet se fait bien et dans les 5 minutes prédis, je suis arrivé. Je me gare devant sa maison et sort rapidement de ma voiture pour aller cogner.

-Entre!

J'ouvre la porte et entre. Je la referme et je l'entends arriver.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, elle est là.

-Salut! Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je souris et le serre fort.

-Merci… dis-je d'une vois étouffée.

-De rien! Vient t'asseoir.

On se détache et prend la direction du salon.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Non, merci…

On s'asseoit.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me demande-t-elle en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

Vieille habitude…

Je respire un bon coup.

-…Hayley…. sort avec une fille! Dis-je fâché.

Je la regarde et …. Je rêve où elle vient de sourire?!

-Pourquoi tu souris?!

Elle l'enlève de son visage.

-….Tu es juste chou!

J'hausse un sourcil.

-Pas du tout!

-Oh que si!... et ça te fait de la peine?

Je la regarde.

-Évidemment! Je l'aime bien, tu sais… je… j'ai juste été conne!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je l'aie repoussé!

-Écoute…. Si tu l'aimes vraiment et que tu l'as veux, fait tout pour l'avoir! N'est pas peur, OK! Parce que je sais que c'est la peur qui t'en empêche…

-Tu me connais trop bien…

-Tu es ma meilleure amie, Nay-Nay! Je veux ton bonheur! Alors, sort ton côté sexy, dragueuse et fait quelque chose!

Je souris et me mords la lèvre.

Elle a raison!

* * *

**PDV Normal**

_14h30. Je vais y aller!_

Tu te lèves de ton sofa et vas mettre tes souliers avant de prendre tes livres et clés pour sortir de chez toi. Tu fermes ta porte à clé avant d'aller appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Tu patientes quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent sur… Naya.

-Hey! Dis-tu avec le sourire. Tu étais où?!

Elle te sourit et sort de l'ascenseur.

-Salue! J'avais une entrevue pour Glee et je suis allé voir mes amis…

-Cool! Je m'inquiétais seulement.

Elle sourit tendrement.

-Tu vas où, toi?

-J'ai un cours de 15h à 16h30, alors, je dois y aller…

-OK… euh… tu veux quoi pour souper?

Tu souris.

-N'importe quoi…. Tu n'es même pas obligé…

-Bien sûr! Et j'adore cuisiner! Remercie ma mère!

Tu ris doucement.

-OK… merci…

Vous vous regardez quelques secondes dans les yeux.

-Euh… je dois y aller….

-Oui! Oui!

Elle te sourit et t'embrasse la joue avant de partir vers ton appart et de rentrer.

Tu souris et restes planter là, pendant quelques secondes.

_Bon… je vais y aller…._

Tu entres dans l'ascenseur et appuies sur le bouton pour le parking.

_Elle est trop chou de m'embrasser sur la joue…._

Tu restes encore dans ta bulle et quand les portes s'ouvrent, tu sursautes un peu. Tu prends la direction de ta voiture

_J'ai juste hâte de revenir…_

* * *

**PDV Naya**

Une chance que Heather est là!

Elle m'a redonnée du courage.

Maintenant, il faut seulement que je trouve une façon de la faire « revenir ». Et que je vois contre qui je me bats…

En même temps…. Je suis dur à battre!

Je souris.

Je l'aie vu me regarder plusieurs fois et elle ne peut pas mentir en disant qu'elle n'aime pas mon corps…

Bref… je vais aller prendre ma douche.

* * *

**PDV Normal**

Ton cours vient de finir. Un cours plutôt nul. Tu n'avais personne en commun et la matière n'était pas intéressante. Tu te fais un chemin parmi les autres pour sortir. Tu as hâte de revoir Naya. C'est pour ça que tu vas presque en courant jusqu'à ta voiture. Tu laisses tes livres sur le siège à côté avant de démarrer et de partir vers ton appart. Tu conduis rapidement et par chance, il n'y a pas d'embouteillage.

Quand tu arrives enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, tu vas te garer dans le parking sous-terrain avant de prendre tes livres et d'aller vers l'ascenseur. Tu y entres et appuies sur l'habituel : 7. Tu patientes tranquillement avant que les portes s'ouvrent. Quand c'est enfin le cas, tu sors rapidement et entres chez toi.

-Salut! Dis-tu joyeusement.

-Salut! Entends-tu dire Naya de plus loin.

Tu la vois arriver du couloir en souriant.

-Alors, ton cours? Demande-t-elle en se plaçant devant toi.

-Bien! J'avais seulement hâte de rentrer et de te voir! Souris-tu.

Même si tu es en couple depuis… une journée, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui faire du rentre-dedans.

_En même temps, c'est un peu une façon d'être avec Naya que je suis avec Mia…._penses-tu en culpabilisant pour Mia.

-Moi aussi, j'avais hâte de te voir! Dit-elle en s'approchant avant de te prendre les mains et de se pencher.

_Merde! Je ne peux pas l'embrasser, par contre!_

Elle est tout près mais tu te recules et elle fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi?

-Je ne peux pas…. je sais qu'on avait un accord mais je… j'ai une copine…

Elle soupire et se recule en hochant la tête.

-À oui…. murmure-t-elle et tu fronces les sourcils. Depuis quand?

-Depuis pas longtemps… on s'aime bien…

-OK… elle s'appelle comment?

-… Mia…

-À cette Mia-là!

-Ouais…

Il y a soudainement un malaise. Naya regarde le sol en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon… sinon est-c-….

-Elle pourrait venir souper ici!? Un soir…

Tu fronces les sourcils.

-À oui?

-Ouais… j'aimerais ça la rencontrer….

Tu souris.

-Cool…

-Alors, tu lui en parleras!

-…Ok…

Elle fait un sourire crispée avant de partir vers ta chambre. Tu fronces les sourcils et soupires.

_Je ne comprends plus rien!_

Tu vas porter tes affaires dans ta chambre. Naya est sur ton lit, sur son ordinateur. Elle ne te regarde pas. Tu ranges tes livres et te mets rapidement en jogging et chandail devant elle. Tu sors rapidement sans un regard. Tu vas ensuite prendre ton téléphone et appel chez toi. Histoire de parler à tes parents.

* * *

-C'est prêt! Crie Naya à travers l'appartement depuis la cuisine.

Tu t'humidifies les lèvres en pensant au souper qui t'attend.

Tu te relèves de ton lit et vas la rejoindre.

-Ça sent super bon!

-Merci! C'est des paupiettes au poulet avec légumes cuits!

-Super!

Elle sourit. Vous vous installez pour manger. Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup. Seulement quelques banalités.

-Sinon… j'ai parlé avec ma mère et mon père et il se peut qu'ils viennent ici, d'ici quelques semaines.

-À oui!? Cool! Ils doivent te manquer! Sourit-elle.

-Oui! Ils prendraient un hôtel. Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Pas du tout! C'est tes parents et ils passeront leur journées ici même!

Tu souris.

-Super!

-En plus, j'avais hâte de les rencontrer!

Tu souris encore.

-C'est génial!

Elle sourit et vous continuez à manger.

-Et… mercredi, ça va pour le souper avec Mia? Demandes-tu soudainement.

-Euh… oui, oui…

-OK….

Vous continuez de manger dans le silence.

* * *

Il est 22h et tu regardes une émission avec Naya. Elle est à moitié couchée. Vous dites quelques commentaires sur l'émission, quelques fois, sinon… rien.

Depuis que tu lui as dit pour mercredi, elle a l'air… absente. Elle répond quand tu lui parles mais sinon…

L'émission fini et tu t'étires avant de te lever.

-Bon… je vais aller dormir! Dis-tu.

Elle baille.

-Moi aussi. J'ai le plateau demain alors… et il faut que j'aille enregistrée…

Tu souris.

-Super…

Elle se lève et vous prenez la direction de ta chambre en fermant les lumières. Elle va se coucher et tu fermes la lumière avant d'y aller à ton tour. Tu mets l'alarme de ton cadran et te places confortablement.

-Bonne nuit, Nay'…

-Bonne nuit… fait de beaux rêves…

Tu souris. Tu la regardes et elle s'approche pour t'embrasser la joue. Elle reste couchée près de toi.

Tu souris.

_Au moins, nos vieille habitudes son restées! _Penses-tu avant de lever ton bras.

Elle te regarde avant de se coller encore plus. Tu refermes ta prise sur elle et ferme les yeux.

_J'ai bien beau adorer Mia mais… avec Naya, je peux presque dire que… je suis amoureuse…_

* * *

_ALORS?! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? :) Je sais que c'est un chapitre... bizarre et que Naya ne fait pas grand chose mais le prochain vous allez... A-DO-RÉ! ;)_

_Et sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé le moment avec Daniel et Mia? Et le moment Heya ou la petite vie de Haynay? :P _

_MERCI encore de me lire et de prendre quelques secondes pour me laissez un review! :) Bonne journée, nuit, fin de semaine... :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour! :D Ça va bien? :) _

_Moi, ça va toujours super avec tous vos reviews! :) ça me fait tellement plaisir!_

_**Alors, je vous dis un ÉNORME MERCI! DE TOUT MON COEUR! ÇA ME FAIT TELLEMENT PLAISIR! :D ON ARRIVE À 100! Je vais mourir de joie! :)**_

_**Guest: MERCI BEAUCOUP! :) Haha! Ouais, mais pas tout de suite ;) peut-être dans 3 chapitres... :P parce que j'en aie 2 d'avance et je ne suis pas encore rendu là... :P**_

_**Lovesong45: MERCI tellement beaucoup pour ton review! :D Plein de rebondissement... :) tu vas voir dans quelques secondes ;) merci encore!**_

_Alors, je vous dit enfin: BONNE LECTURE! :D_

* * *

Mercredi soir! En fait, mercredi en fin de soirée, car tu attends Mia à ta voiture près de l'Université.

Elle vient effectivement souper chez toi avec Naya.

Elle sait que cette dernière sera là. D'ailleurs, sa réaction ta plutôt surprise. Elle n'a ni sautée, ni criée, ni rien fait de bizarre mais elle a plutôt été extrêmement heureuse et embêtée. Embêtée, parce qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi vous vous connaissez. Vous avez décidées de lui dire, si elle le demande, que vous êtes parentés de loin mais parenté, tout de même et qu'elle voulait rencontrer la copine à sa petite, petite cousine…

Tu ne sais pas si elle va vous croire mais bon…

_J'espère… À! La voilà…_

Tu la regardes arriver. Elle est toute joyeuse. Tu souris en la regardant. Elle arrive à ta hauteur et vous vous embrassez avant d'entrer dans ta voiture.

-J'ai super hâte! Dit-elle.

-Moi aussi!

Elle te sourit et tu prends la route vers chez toi. Tu conduis normalement. Vous parlez un peu. À vrai dire, tu stresses un peu. Tu as hâte de voir comment Nay' va réagir durant le souper. Son comportement, ses réactions…

_Je vais un peu faire exprès pour souvent la toucher…_ penses-tu en regardant Mia. _C'est même Heather qui m'a dit de faire ça, alors…_

Tu souris en repensant à cette dernière. Elle t'a envoyée un message pour te dire que Naya était allée la voir et qu'elle essayerait de te draguer.

Tu souris encore plus.

Vous arrivez enfin à ton immeuble. Tu vas te garer dans le parking avant de sortir en compagnie de Mia et d'aller prendre l'ascenseur. Il est déjà 18h et Naya t'a dit qu'elle allait préparée le souper.

_En espérant qu'elle n'ait rien mit de toxique dedans pour Mia…. _

Tu réprimandes un sourire et Mia te prend la main. Tu lui souris.

_Ça me fera toujours autant bizarre._

Les portes s'ouvrent et vous vous dirigez vers ton appart. Tu entres directement.

-C'est nous! Dis-tu avant de voir Naya dans la cuisine.

Elle porte un magnifique tablier comme une chef et elle cuisine. Elle te sourit avant que son regard se porte sur Mia.

Cette dernière sourit comme une conne et tu fermes la porte.

-Ça va? Demandes-tu à Naya.

Elle remet son regard sur toi et sourit.

-Oui…

-Nay', je te présente Mia… ma… copine.

Elle lui sourit et Mia lui tend la main.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance!

Naya lui serre la main.

-… Moi aussi… dit Naya en la regardant de haut en bas.

-Ça sent bon! Dis-tu avant d'aller lui embrasser la joue rapidement.

Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Mia. Elle reste plutôt debout dans l'entrée.

-Merci… répond Naya en te souriant grandement.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire, Mia? Demandes-tu.

-Euh… qu'est-ce que tu as? Demande-t-elle en s'avançant.

-Eau, jus, vin, bière…

-Moi, je vais prendre du vin! Dit Naya en allant se prendre une coupe.

-Moi aussi, alors…

Tu souris et Naya la serre avant de boire.

Vous aidez Naya à finir le souper. Vous discutez et Nay' demande beaucoup de questions à Mia. Tu trouves ça adorable. Après quelques autres minutes, vous terminez enfin. Vous installez la table et servez les assiettes.

Vous êtes donc, depuis quelques minutes, déjà en train de manger.

-C'est très bon, commente Mia.

-Merci… ,dit Naya, … comme ça… tu as un frère?

-Oui, Alex. Il a 17 ans. Ce n'est pas trop la joie entre lui et moi mais on est frère et sœur alors…. c'est normal!

-OK…. Dit Nay' avant de prendre une bouchée.

-C'est vrai mais ils sont drôle à voir! Dis-tu en faisant exprès de mettre ta main sur celle à Mia sur la table.

Cette dernière te sourit et Nay' fronce les sourcils.

-Et tes parents?

-Bien…. Ma mère est enseignante et mon père travail dans une entreprise… je le vois presque jamais mais bon…

Tu souris à Mia avant de l'embrasser.

-Je vais à la toilette! Dit soudainement Naya en se levant et en partant rapidement.

Intérieurement : c'est la joie!

_Super! Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'on s'est embrassé!_

-Profitons-en! Dit Mia avant de mettre sa main sur ta joue et d'aller t'embrasser.

Tu ne refuses pas et mets plutôt ta main sur sa cuisse. Elle soupire et sort timidement la langue. Tu acceptes. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un tousse.

Tu te recules rapidement. Naya est devant vous, un air…. Jaloux au visage. Elle a les sourcils froncés et tu vois qu'elle se retient pour ne pas sauter sur Mia.

-Désolé…. on mange… dit-elle en s'assoyant comme si de rien n'était.

-Désolé… dit Mia avant de continuer à manger.

_C'est juste parfait! Si je continue comme ça, c'est sûr que Naya fait quelque chose ce soir!_

* * *

21h. Tu es en train de dire au revoir à Mia tandis que Naya est dans ta chambre. Le reste de la soirée s'est bien passé. Tu n'as pas arrêté de coller Mia ce qui a rendu Naya très jalouse. Tu pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle voulait être à sa place ou qu'elle voulait tout simplement la mettre dehors.

-C'était vraiment agréable… j'ai hâte de revenir! Te dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui… on se voit demain.

-Oui! Bonne nuit!

Tu souris et tu l'embrasses rapidement.

-Bye!

-Bye!

Tu lui ouvres la porte et elle part enfin. Tu fermes la porte et mets la serrure avant d'aller trouver Naya dans ta chambre.

_ENFIN SEUL!... désolé Mia…_

Tu arrives enfin dans ta chambre et tu regardes Naya. Cette dernière fini de se changer. Débardeur et jogging.

-Alors…? Commences-tu.

Elle se retourne et te regarde rapidement.

-Alors…? Dit-elle aussi en haussant un sourcil.

-Comment tu l'as trouvé?

-…Bien…

-OK…. Tu as passé une belle soirée?

-…Ouais…

Tu hausses un sourcil.

-À oui? Parce que j'ai cru voir que tu étais … jalouse…

Elle fronce les sourcils et se mord la lèvre.

-Je… non…

Elle n'est vraiment pas crédible et tu le vois clairement. Tu t'approches doucement en essayant de sortir tes charmes.

-Tu es sûr?... parce que je peux clairement dire que tu l'étais… surtout avec tes regards.

Son regard brûle! Tu déglutis difficilement. Tu prends sa main.

-Dit-le…

-Merde…. Murmure-t-elle très faiblement.

Tu regardes ses lèvres et dès que ton regard se pose de nouveau sur ses yeux, ses lèvres sont sur les tiennes. Tu gémis par la surprise et sous l'intensité du baiser.

_Oh mon dieu! C'est tellement bon!_

Tes mains tiennes fermement sa tête de peur qu'elle se retire. Vos langues sont perdu l'une avec l'autre. Elles sa battent pour la domination et Naya te recule soudainement. Ton dos heurte le mur et tu laisses échapper un gémissement plaintif.

-Désolé… murmure-t-elle entre deux baisers avant de repartir à l'assaut sur tes lèvres.

Tu crois sérieusement rêver. Naya t'embrasse. Le plan d'HeMo est mieux que prévu.

Tu manques d'air. Tu te recules donc doucement. Vos respirations sont saccadées. Nay' te regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Nay'…

-Oui! Te coupe-t-elle. Je suis très jalouse! Et je… je ne suis pas capable d'accepter le fait que ces lèvres là… ,dit-elle en les caressant avec son pouce, soit à quelqu'un d'autre… pas depuis qu'on s'est embrassées. Elles sont à moi!

Tu manques de gémir sous l'intensité de sa phrase et de son regard.

-Dieu Nay'…. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureuse d'entendre ça….

Elle sourit fortement et tu te jettes sur ses lèvres. Vous ne vous êtes jamais embrassé comme ça. Et tu n'es vraiment pas contre. Tu passerais ta vie sur ses lèvres. Elles sont si agréables.

Après plusieurs secondes, tu vas dans son cou. Elle gémit et tu souris. Tu embrasses sa clavicule pour ensuite remonter lentement. Elle met sa main dans tes cheveux et l'autre trouve chemin sur ton épaule. Tes deux mains, pour leur part, se reposent sur sa taille.

Tu montes tranquillement vers son oreille.

_Sa peau est délicieuse!_

Tu mords doucement son lobe d'oreille et elle laisse échapper un grand soupire.

**DRING! DRING!**

Téléphone… tu te recules en soupirant. Naya rit doucement. Tu vas prendre ton téléphone sur ta table de nuit.

-Ma mère?! Dis-tu en haussant un sourcil.

Elle hausse les épaules et tu réponds rapidement.

-_Oui…? _ Dis-tu en français sous le regard de Naya. _Maman! Tu me déranges pour ça!? Franchement! Je ne sais pas où il est! Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas allé chez vous… en plus, il est presque minuit en Louisiane! Tu devrais dormir!…. Moi aussi… je sais… oui…oui…. d'accord… bonne nuit! Je t'aime, bye!_

Tu raccroches enfin.

-Désolé… ma mère… elle est bizarre parfois!

Elle rit doucement.

-Tu es vraiment belle quand tu parles en français….

Tu souris.

-Merci…. Attend! Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas belle quand je parle anglais?! Dis-tu en prenant un air outré.

Tu plaisantes, bien sûr.

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Dit-elle en s'approchant. Tu es toujours belle!

Tu souris et l'embrasses chastement.

-Merci… toi aussi!... On devrait dormir…

-Ouais….

Vous vous souriez longuement avant que tu décides de te changer pour dormir. Naya est déjà changer donc elle te regarde. Depuis votre moment, tu es encore moins gêné. Mais tu te retournes tout de même pour le soutif. D'où son grand soupir. Quand tu as fini de te changer, tu vas dans la salle de bain pour te brosser les dents. Naya y vas aussi. Vous êtes donc deux devant le petit miroir de ta salle de bain, la brosse à dent dans la bouche.

Vous vous lancez quelques regards dans le miroir. Elle finit la première et s'essuie la bouche avant de partir vers ta chambre. Tu finis quelques secondes plus tard, et tu vas à la toilette avant d'aller finalement la retrouver. Elle est déjà couchée et t'attend. Tu souris et t'installes à ton tour. Tu mets ton alarme pour 9h, puisque ton cours est à 11h. Tu te mets enfin face à elle.

-Ça l'aura été la meilleure soirée de ma vie… dit-elle faiblement.

Tu souris.

-Moi aussi…. je suis vraiment heureuse qu'on ait retrouvé notre relation.

-Moi aussi mais…. Tu viens de tromper Mia… non?

Tu te mords la lèvre. Tu ne t'en souvenais plus vraiment.

_Je ne peux pas lui dire que je me servais d'elle… non!_

_-…_Ouais… mais…. Je vais rompre avec elle, demain.

-Pour vrai?!

-Ouais mais…. J'aime mieux qu'on en parle, demain, OK?

-OK! Dit-elle le grand sourire aux lèvres en se collant à toi.

Tu souris et te fais envelopper de ses bras. Ta tête repose sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elle emmêle ses jambes aux tiennes. Ton bras l'entoure et l'autre repose contre toi. Son menton est sur ta tête.

-Bonne nuit… dit-elle.

-Bonne nuit… fait de beaux rêves.

Elle t'embrasse le dessus de la tête et toi, tu lui embrasse le cou. Elle soupire et resserre sa prise avant de ne plus bouger. Tu fermes finalement les yeux et t'endors.

* * *

_ALORS?! :D Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre?! :) Avec leur rencontre et quand Naya les surprend en train de s'embrasser?! :)_

_Et leur "retrouvailles de lèvres" ? :) Dites-moi TOUT! :D _

_Merci encore de me lire et de mettre un review! Aussi petit soit-il! :) Ça me fait tellement plaisir! :D Ça prend quelques secondes et ça me fait PLUS que plaisir! :D _

_Alors, je vous dit merci et à la prochaine!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour! Ça va bien? :) J'espère bien que oui! :D_

_Sinon... __**MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT BEAUCOUP VRAIMENT TROP! :D ÇA ME FAIT TELLEMENT PLAISIR! :) Merci aussi de me rajouter, moi ou ma fic' en favori ou en follow! :D **_

_**Lovesong45: MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT! `:) J'adore tes reviews! Non, on ne se demande pas pourquoi... :P**_

_Bon, je vais arrêter de bavarder et je vous laisse lire! : BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

Une douce main sur ta tête te réveille. Tu fronces les sourcils mais souris.

_Mon cadran n'a pourtant pas sonné…_

Tu ouvres lentement les yeux. La première chose que tu vois est Naya qui te sourit tendrement. Ensuite, une délicieuse odeur te parvient et finalement, tu vois l'heure.

_8h50._

Tu souris.

-Bon matin… dit-elle doucement.

Tu souris.

-Bon matin… dis-tu d'une voix endormie et pâteuse.

Elle sourit et se penche pour t'embrasser. Tu souris dans le baiser. Tu resterais comme ça pour toujours. Le baiser est chaste, doux et lent.

Parfait pour un matin.

Elle se sépare, finalement.

-Ça sent bon… dis-tu en te relevant lentement.

-Merci… je t'aie fait le petit-déjeuner. Il t'attend sur la table.

Tu souris attendrit.

-Tu es vraiment la meilleure et la plus gentille.

Elle sourit grandement.

-C'est toi!

Tu souris et l'embrasses rapidement.

-Merci mais c'est toi!

Elle rit doucement et t'aide à te lever complètement.

-Je vais à la toilette et je te rejoins.

-OK, te dit-elle avant de partir vers la cuisine.

Tu la suis mais tu entres dans la salle de bain pour faire tes trucs. Après 2 petites minutes, tu ressors et tu vas la trouver dans la cuisine.

Elle est assise, un grand sourire aux lèvres et regarde le vide. Elle relève soudainement la tête.

-Ça a l'air vraiment bon! Dis-tu en t'assoyant et en te léchant les lèvres.

-Merci…. Et ça n'a pas juste l'air!

Tu souris et commences tranquillement à manger.

-Je viens de remarquer pour tes cheveux! Dit-elle soudainement.

Tu fronces les sourcils.

-Quoi? Je ne les aie même pas coupés.

-Je sais mais je parle de la couleur. Ils sont devenus un peu plus châtains.

-À oui?! Dis-tu surprise. Je n'avais pas remarqué… rajoutes-tu en prenant une mèche de cheveux dans ta main et en l'examinant du regard.

Elle sourit.

-En tout cas… c'est vraiment bon! Dis-tu en souriant et la bouche pleine d'œuf.

Elle rit et tu souris. Vous continuez comme ça durant de longues minutes. Vous rigolez, tu lui donnes de la nourriture, elle vient t'embrasser chastement avant que LA conversation ne démarre.

-Bon euh…. Pour Mia…. Dit-elle en jouant avec ses mains.

Tu soupires.

_C'est vrai!... comment je vais lui dire ça sans qu'elle souffre._

-Oui? Dis-tu.

-Bien… tu lui dis comment?

-…Je ne sais pas mais tu peux être sûr que je vais rompre avec elle. Aujourd'hui. Je veux vraiment être avec toi Nay'! Et oui, je me rappelle de notre dernière conversation là-dessus que tu n'étais pas prête pour différentes raisons mais bon! Je vais t'attendre!

Elle sourit tendrement avant de soupirer.

-Tu es vraiment la fille la plus incroyable au monde! Depuis le début, tu m'apportes du bonheur. Je t'adore vraiment Hay'! Je veux être avec toi aussi mais….

-Mais…?

-Mais… en fait…. qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on commencerait tranquillement une relation? Qu'on puisse le dire à nos proches mais par contre, si on sort en publique, j'aimerais que ça ne paraisse pas. Je ne suis pas prête…

-Nay'… je me fou de toute les conditions que tu peux mettre! Je veux seulement être avec toi! Ok? Dis-tu en mettant ta main sur la sienne.

Elle sourit grandement.

-Oui… merci!

Tu souris et te penches pour l'embrasser. Elle se penche aussi et vos lèvres se touchent enfin. Tu sors directement la langue et mets ta main sur sa nuque pour coller son visage le plus près du tien. Elle soupire et ouvre ses lèvres. Ses mains tiennes ta tête en coupe. Ses pouces caressent tes joues. Après quelques autres longues secondes, tu te recules par manque d'air.

Tu souris comme une conne.

_Elle aussi…elle sourit comme une conne._

_-_J'aime trop tes lèvres… dis-tu.

Elle sourit grandement.

-Moi aussi… elles sont si douces…

Tu souris et l'embrasses rapidement avant d'aller porter ton assiette.

-Merci…

Tu mets ton assiette dans l'évier dans l'idée de laver plus tard.

-Je vais aller me préparé pour mes cours!

-OK… moi je dois aller faire un petit photoshoot alors…

-À oui?! Super! C'est pour quelle heure?

-Je dois être là-bas vers 12h donc, tout à l'heure.

Tu souris et pars vers ta chambre. Elle reste dans la cuisine. Tu hausses les épaules et te déshabilles. Tu mets un soutif avant de mettre un pull et un jean. Les mois d'octobre est presque arrivé et il fait aussi chaud quand juillet. Tu te brosses les cheveux avant de te mettre du mascara. Tu vas ensuite dans la salle de bain te brosser les dents. Quand tu as tout terminé, il est 9h30. Tu vas donc rejoindre Naya.

Cette dernière est assise sur le sofa, son ordinateur sur les jambes et regarde ses choses. Tu vas t'asseoir près d'elle. Elle te sourit.

-Tes cours commencent à quelle heure?

-11h. Je vais partir vers…10h15.

-OK…

Tu regardes son twitter. Ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger que tu regardes ses affaires. Après quelques minutes, tu arrêtes et allumes la télé pour regarder les dernières nouvelles. Vous faites chacune vos affaires, assise près de l'autre.

Quand 10h15 apparaît sur la télé, vous êtes encore dans la même position. Ta main est seulement sur sa jambe.

-Bon, je vais y aller! Dis-tu avant de l'embrasser chastement et de te lever.

Elle sourit.

-OK… bonne journée et… bonne chance avec Mia.

-Toi aussi et merci!

Elle sourit et tu mets tes souliers avant de partir avec tes cahiers et tes clés. Tu prends l'ascenseur et rapidement, tu es rendu au parking. Tu entres dans ta voiture et tu es rapidement en route. Tu arrives, un peu plus tard, à un feu rouge et tu en profites pour envoyer un message à Mia.

**De Hayley**

**Attend moi où l'entrée de l'Université mais plus précisément celle où la biblio.**

Tu ranges ton téléphone et le feu tourne au vert. Tu repars et après quelques autres minutes, tu es arrivé et tu te gares. Tu prends tes livres et sors avant de prendre la direction que tu as donnée à Mia. Après quelques secondes, tu es arrivée et elle y est déjà. Elle sourit grandement quand elle te voit.

_Tu ne souriras pas longtemps…_ penses-tu en culpabilisant.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle se penche vers toi mais tu détournes la tête et elle tombe sur ta joue. Aussitôt, elle fait une drôle de tête.

-Ça va? Demande-t-elle.

-Euh… il faut que je te parle sérieusement…

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi?!

-… Je… je ne veux pas te blesser mais je ne veux pas être avec toi comme étant ta petite-amie. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'aie pas voulu te faire de la peine mais j'aime mieux être avec toi comme amie que copine. Je suis désolé.

Tu inspires enfin. Son visage est triste et elle regarde ailleurs.

-Tu es sérieuse?

-Oui…. je suis désolé Mia mais… je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimais pas ça être avec toi comme ta copine.

-Ça fait mal… dit-elle et tu as l'impression de recevoir un poignard dans le cœur.

Tu aimes vraiment Mia mais comme une très bonne amie. Et la voir comme ça, alors que c'est de ta faute te blesse autant qu'elle.

-J'aimerais ça continuer de te voir… dis-tu.

-Non….

Tu fronces les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

Elle inspire profondément.

-Je ne peux pas…. je vais trop avoir de la peine… je t'aimais vraiment Hay'. Je voulais vraiment être avec toi en tant que ta petite-amie. Te présenter à toute ma famille. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien… combien depuis le début j'étais… accro à toi!

-Je suis désolé! Dis-tu en mettant une main sur son bras.

Elle se recule. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne pleure pas… murmures-tu.

-Comment?! Comment tu veux que je ne pleure pas alors que celle que j'aime viens de me plaquer!?

Tu te mords l'intérieur des joues. Tu es fâchée contre toi-même de lui avoir fait ça.

_Pourquoi on a eu ce plan HeMo!?_

-Tu ne peux même pas rester mon amie….?

-Non… pas tout de suite, en tout cas…

Elle te regarde une dernière fois avant de partir en pleurant. Tu soupires.

_En plus, je n'aie pas de cours avec Dan…_

Tu soupires encore. Ton cours fini à 13h30 et tu travailles de 14h30 à 20h. Un 5h30 d'affiler.

_À part Naya… c'est une journée de merde…_

Tu pars finalement vers ton cours. Il commence dans 2 minutes. Tu te dépêches, en essayant d'oublier toute la peine que tu viens d'infliger à Mia.

* * *

**PDV Naya**

-Hey! Na-Nay! Me crie soudainement Dianna.

Je tourne la tête des affiches qui sont affichées dans le « lycée ». Elle arrive près de moi d'une démarche rapide.

-Hey! Oui?

-Ça va?

-Ouais… dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

On s'est vue, i minutes et là elle vient me voir et me dit ça…. Bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Euh… commence-t-elle en jouant avec un bout de sa robe.

-Oui…? Dis-je un peu amusé de la voir comme ça.

-Je… je sais que toi et Hayley… enfin, tu vois…

-Ouais… alors?

-Et bien… je me demandais si… si tu pouvais m'aider?

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi?

-Avec Lea….

Je souris grandement et la prend dans mes bras. Elle rit doucement et resserre l'étreinte.

ENFIN!

J'ai toujours su qu'elle s'aimait! Encore plus quand elles habitaient ensembles et quand elles ce sont embrassées!

-Je suis trop contente! Lui dis-je alors que je me recule.

-Merci mais rien n'est joué, hein! Je sais qu'elle et Cory se tourne autour, alors je veux faire bien et VITE!

Je ris doucement.

-Je sais… et ça me fait plaisir de t'aider! Dis-je en m'accotant sur le mur.

Elle sourit et fait comme moi.

-Si tu veux, je peux faire du repérage…

-OUI! Bonne idée! S'exclame-t-elle.

Je ris devant son enthousiasme.

-Sinon… ,commence-t-elle et je fronce les sourcils, toi et Hayley, ça va comment? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'étiez pas ensemble…

Je souris.

-Ouais mais…. Disons que depuis hier soir, on est vraiment ensemble…

-OUI! crie-t-elle et quelques techniciens nous jettes des regards bizarre.

-Moins fort! Dis-je amusé de la voir aussi excitée.

-Désolé! Je suis trop contente pour toi! Elle est vraiment gentille, belle, tu as l'air de vraiment l'aimer! Alors : Parfait!

-Merci… mais ne le dit pas! Je veux le dire moi-même et je ne veux pas que les médias ou les autres le sachent…. Pas encore…

-Pas de problèmes, ma belle!

-Merci… j'ai une idée! Dis-je soudainement.

-Quoi?!

-Pourquoi toi et Lea ne viendriez pas chez Hayley et moi, cette fin de semaine pour un souper à quatre?!

Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand et elle sourit.

-Bonne idée!

-Super! Il te reste seulement à l'invité et je vais demander à Hay'!

-PARFAIT!

-Qu'est-ce qui est parfait? Demande justement Lea en arrivant, habillée et coiffée en Rachel Berry.

Je ris. Je suis en Cheerios et Dianna en Quinn mais bon… Lea est juste plus drôle que nous.

-Euh…., Commence Dianna et je ris en la voyant.

Elle a toujours perdu tous ses moyens devant Lea.

-Parfait, parce que j'ai eu l'idée de faire un souper à quatre, chez Hayley et moi, en fin de semaine. Hayley et moi et Dianna et toi!

Dianna la regarde avec ses petits yeux. Lea sourit.

-Bien sûr! C'est une très bonne idée!

-Pour vrai?! Demande Dianna, les yeux exorbités.

Je me retiens pour ne pas rire devant son air.

-Oui! J'adorais! Surtout avec toi! Lui dit Lea.

OK. Difficile de ne pas être plus rouge que Lady-Di en ce moment. Elle est juste hilarante à voir! Dianna sourit enfin.

-Les filles! Venez tournées! Nous dit soudainement Ian en sortant d'une classe.

-Oui! Dit-on en même temps.

Je pars vers la salle non sans jeter un regard vers les filles qui se disent quelque chose.

* * *

**PDV Normal**

Tu es enfin dans l'ascenseur qui te monte lentement vers ton étage. Il est 20h15 et tu as fini de travailler.

Enfin.

Les portes s'ouvrent, finalement. Tu sors et entres chez toi.

-Je suis rentrée! Dis-tu.

Quelques secondes passent avant que Naya arrive du couloir toute mouillée.

_Elle sort de la douche._

-Salut… dit-elle tendrement en venant t'embrasser.

Tu soupires de bonheur. Après ta dure journée, tu es vraiment heureuse de l'avoir près de toi.

_Elle sent terriblement bonne… et sa peau est encore plus douce!_

Tes mains sur sa taille passent doucement sous son débardeur et vont caresser la peau de son ventre. Elle soupire et se colle encore plus à toi. Ses mains, pour leur part, caresse doucement tes bras.

Après quelques autres secondes, tu te retires doucement, par manque d'air. Tes mains vont sur ses reins.

-Tu viens de rendre ma journée meilleure… murmures-tu, ton front contre le sien.

Elle rit doucement.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec Mia? Demande-t-elle en se reculant légèrement et en se mordant la lèvre.

Tu soupires et gardes tes mains sur ses reins.

-Ordinaire… je lui aie dit que je l'aimais seulement en amie et que j'aimerais être son amie mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle était fâchée et elle est partie.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi? Demandes-tu devant son expression.

-…tu veux rester amie avec elle? Et tu lui dis que tu l'aimes! Dit-elle en se reculant complètement.

-Ouais… c'est vrai. On était amie avant et je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine…

Elle soupire fortement.

-J'aimerais mieux que tu ne la vois plus…. dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Tu ne sais pas comment le prendre. Mia et Daniel sont tes seuls vrais amis. Et en plus, Naya ne veut même pas que vous vous affichiez encore…

Tu soupires.

_Elle réussira toujours à me compliquez la vie…_

_-_Pourquoi?! Je ne l'aime pas en amour! Vraiment pas! Je l'aie laissé sans problème pour toi! Dit moi, qu'est-ce qui te manque?!

Elle soupire et regarde le plancher.

-Rien mais… je n'aime pas ça… je n'aie pas confiance en elle! Surtout si tu restes amie avec elle!

Tu soupires et t'approches d'elle.

-Écoute… je ne vais jamais retournée avec elle. Si elle m'embrasse, je la repousse et je ne le vois plus jamais! Et je trouve ça nul que tu m'empêche de voir ma vraie seule amie à part toi, alors que tu ne veux même pas que l'on se montre en publique!

Elle soupire fortement et se mord la lèvre.

-Je sais mais… j'ai absolument confiance en toi! En elle : non! Et je ne suis juste pas prête pour le publique! Et ce matin, tu m'as même dit que tu t'en foutais!

Tu soupires et la contournes pour aller dans ta chambre. Tu sais ce que tu lui as dit ce matin et le crois mais avec ce qu'elle a dit…. Ça te rend fâché!

-Hayley! Dit-elle mais tu l'ignores et continues vers ta chambre.

-Hay'! S'il-te-plait! Comprend-moi! Dit-elle en arrivant dans ta chambre alors que tu te déshabilles pour être en sous-vêtements.

-Je te comprends! Dis-tu en la regardant enfin. Mais… ça me fait chier! Je me rappelle de qu'est-ce que tu m'as dis ce matin mais….RAHH!

Elle soupire et s'approche de toi. Tu es maintenant en sous-vêtements.

-Je sais… mais… je sais que ma jalousie et tout peut-être énervante mais respecte-moi là-dessus!

-Ta jalousie ne me dérange pas… mais je veux que tu me fasses confiance!

-Et je veux que tu me respectes pour le fait que je ne suis pas prête!

Tu soupires.

-OK… on fait un marché! Tu me laisses voir Mia, si bien sûr, elle veut encore me voir mais en AMIE! Et j'attends aussi longtemps que tu ne seras pas prête. OK?

Elle te regarde quelques secondes avant de sourire.

-Parfait…

-Super! Et désolé de m'être emporté… dis-tu.

-Moi aussi! Dit-elle en t'encerclant de ses bras.

Tu souris et enroules tes bras autour de son cou pour un câlin. Elle t'encercle la taille et tu soupires.

-Ça ne fait même pas une journée qu'on est ensemble officiellement et on s'est déjà engueulée…. Dit-elle et tu souris.

-C'est vrai… dis-tu avant d'embrasser son cou.

Ses mains caressent distraitement ton dos. Elle fait des arabesques. Tu adores ça! Elle s'apprête soudainement à se reculer mais tu te plaques à elle. Elle gémit et mord ton cou.

-Quoi? Demandes-tu en souriant devant sa réaction.

Elle recule son visage et te regarde. Elle a le rouge aux joues.

_Trop chou! _Penses-tu alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

-Je… tu viens de presser ton corps sur mon corps sur… sur une partie basse de mon corps…

Tu hausses un sourcil devant sa description et souris.

-À oui…? Comme ça? Dis-tu alors que tu plaques ton bassin au sien.

Elle se mord la lèvre et soupire.

-Oui… dit-elle faiblement avant de mettre sa tête dans ton cou pour l'embrasser.

Tu n'as pas oublié le fait que tu es collé à elle en sous-vêtements. Loin de là! Tu souris et ses mains descendent lentement vers tes fesses. Tu mords son épaule et elle gémit faiblement. Elles arrivent à destination et les caresses.

-On va vraiment faire ça maintenant… dis-tu la voix étouffée par son épaule.

-Non…. On ne devrait pas.

Ses mains remontent lentement sur ton dos et elle vient t'embrasser sur la bouche. Vous vous embrassez chastement et longtemps. Après plusieurs longues secondes, tu te recules complètement.

-C'était WOW… mais j'ai une douche à prendre.

Elle fait une moue et tu souris.

-OK…, dit-elle avant de te laisser partir.

Tu souris et entres enfin dans ta salle de bain.

**PDV Naya**

OH MY GOD!

J'aurais tellement aimé lui faire l'amour-là! Maintenant! Genre vraiment trop!

Son corps! Il est tellement beau! Et sa peau! Et ses abdos!

Je regarde la porte de la salle de bain et j'ai juste envie de l'ouvrir et d'aller plaquer Hay' contre le mur!

On se calme Naya!

Quand elle plaque son bassin….

Arrête! Parce que là ma culotte n'est plus sèche!

Inspire, expire!

C'est fou! Elle me fait tellement de l'effet, cette fille!

Je vais aller l'attendre dans le salon! Ça va peut-être m'aider!

**PDV Normal**

Tu sors enfin de ta douche. Ça t'a fait un bien fou! Tu t'enroules dans une serviette avant de prendre tes vêtements et d'aller dans ta chambre. Tu regardes, par la même occasion, vers le salon et tu vois la tête à Naya. Elle écoute une émission.

Tu souris et entres dans ta chambre. Tu mets tes sous-vêtements dans ton panier et tu te mets en pyjama. Tu mets une culotte, un short et un grand chandail. Tu te brosses les cheveux avant de te faire un chignon et d'aller trouver Naya.

Tu vas t'asseoir rapidement près d'elle. Elle sourit grandement.

-Tu sens bonne…

-J'espère! Ris-tu.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et t'embrasse la joue.

-Ça te dit, un bon film? Demandes-tu.

-Ouais! Ce serait super! Quel film?

-…Le porte bonheur?

Elle sourit fortement.

-Ouais! Je vais aller faire du pop-corn!

-OK! Dis-tu alors que tu vas chercher le film.

Tu l'entends ce lever et aller faire du pop-corn.

_Je n'aie rien demain matin, en plus! Pas de cours de la journée!... je travaille seulement de 15h à 20h._

-Nay'?! Dis-tu alors que tu installes le film.

-Oui?

-Demain, je travaille de 15h à 20h.

- OK… moi, je n'ai rien du tout. Je vais sûrement aller m'entraîner.

-Cool… je peux venir avec toi?

-Bien sûr! Dit-elle joyeusement.

-Super….

Le film est installé. Il reste seulement à le mettre en marche, alors tu vas chercher une couverture dans ta chambre. Quand tu reviens, le pop-corn est prêt et Naya le met dans un bol.

-Ça sent le bon pop-corn! Dis-tu et elle rit doucement.

-Vraiment… à oui! S'exclame-t-elle soudainement te tu sursautes.

-Quoi?!

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si Lea et Dianna viennent souper ici en fin de semaine?! Ce serait super cool! Je leur aie déjà demandé et elles veulent!

-Bien sûr! Dis-tu en souriant grandement. Ça me ferait plaisir! Mais pourquoi ces deux-là? Demandes-tu en haussant un sourcil.

Naya claque de la langue et vient s'asseoir près de toi en te donnant le pop-corn. Tu commences à le manger en attendant sa réponse.

-Alors? Dis-tu.

Elle s'installe dans la couverture et se colle à toi avant de te sourire.

-Parce que Lady-Di m'a demandée de l'aider pour la mettre avec Lea…

Tu souris grandement.

-À oui?! Alors, ça veut dire que toutes les rumeurs sur elles étaient fondées!?

-Oui! Dit Naya en souriant. Mais pour Glee, elles les ont démenties…

_Comme nous… _penses-tu.

-Alors, je lui aie proposé ça et elle a acceptée. Avec Lea!

-C'est super, miss Casanova! Dis-tu en riant.

Elle te tire la langue mais dès que cette dernière est sortie, tu la prends. Elle grimace et tu ris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Bafouille-t-elle alors que tu tiens sa langue sortie.

Tu souris.

-Rien… dis-tu innocemment avant de l'embrasser avec la langue.

Elle laisse un petit rire sortir avant de soupirer et de t'embrasser à pleine bouche. Après plusieurs secondes, tu te recules et souris avant de manger le pop-corn. Elle rit en te regardant.

-Tu es drôle, toi… tu m'embrasses à pleine bouche pendant genre… deux minutes et après, tu te recules pour manger et faire comme si de rien n'était…

Tu ris doucement en lui donnant un pop-corn qu'elle prend.

-Je sais…. Bon, on l'écoute ce film?!

-Ouais, ouais…

Tu ris doucement avant d'appuyer sur « Play ». Vous vous installez comme il faut, collé l'une sur l'autre.

* * *

_ALORS?! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé?!:) Le réveille de Hayley par Naya? Et leurs petites habitudes qui s'installent? Et avec Mia et pour Dianna? (J'espère que vous aimez le fait du Achele!) Finalement, comment avez-vous trouvé la réaction à Naya et leur compromis? :P_

_DITES-MOI TOUT! :D Merci beaucoup de me lire et de mettre un review! :) ça prend quelques secondes et ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou! :) Je poste enfin! :D Sinon, comment ça va? J'espère que c'est un : OUI! :)_

**_Sinon... MERCI VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP POUR TOUT VOW REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE...! Ça me fait tellement plaisir! J'en aie toujours le sourire et je les relis et relis! :) _**

**_Lovesong45: MERCI encore pour ton review! Ça me fait trop plaisir! "THE chapitre! ?! WOW! Je suis touché! :) Je suis contente que tu sois encore plus contente avec le Achele! :P J'ai pris un essai et j'en suis fière maintenant! Et tant mieux pour Mia! ;)_**

_Alors, merci encore et je vous dis... BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

-Allez! Bouge ton gros cul, Miss Rivera! Dis-tu à Naya en riant alors que cette dernière est encore couchée dans ton lit et dort fermement.

_Ce n'est pas vrai! Elle m'a dit de la réveiller à 11h et il est rendu 12h!... _

-Non… et je sais que tu l'aimes mon gros cul…, dit-elle d'une voix faible et endormie.

Tu ris doucement avant de te pencher près d'elle.

-Je sais que hier soir était très, très amusant avec nos…baisers et caresses mais si tu es pour être aussi longue et lâche le matin…. Il y en aura plus… dis-tu en souriant avant de te relever avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

Elle grogne fortement avant de rouler sur le dos.

-Tu-es-cruelle!

Tu ris doucement.

-Non! Dis-tu avant un énorme sourire. Je tiens à toi! Et hier soir, je suis sûr que tu m'as trouvé très gentille.

-Ouais mais tu aurais été encore plus gentille si t'aurais voulu aller plus loin… dit-elle et tu lèves les yeux au ciel.

_Ça, c'est parce que je ne suis pas prête à faire l'amour avec toi… avec toutes les conditions qu'on a aussi …._penses-tu.

-Bon, bon, bon…. Tu vas pleurer… dis-tu en riant avant de te pencher et de l'embrasser.

Elle soupire et te tire. Tu tombes sur elle en riant. Elle te sourit avant de t'embrasser amoureusement. Après quelques petites secondes, sa langue caresse doucement tes lèvres. Tu les ouvres sans problème. Tout de suite, vos langues se touchent et c'est le paradis!

Tu souris dans le baiser et l'approfondie autant que tu peux. C'est seulement après plusieurs autres secondes de baisers et de petites caresses que tu te recules. Et seulement par le manque d'air.

-Alors… tu te lèves? Demandes-tu d'une voix rêveuse.

-Je crois que j'y suis obligé… dit-elle ce qui te fait sourire grandement.

-Un peu… mais n'oublie pas qu'on a le gym.

Elle sourit.

-Ouais…

Tu souris et te lèves de sur elle. Elle soupire et tu lui tends la main. Elle la prend et tu la relèves.

-Au moins… j'ai eu droit à un bon baiser de réveille….

-Donc, tu n'es pas du tout à plaindre!

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

-J'ai fait une salade de fruit, dis-tu à travers la porte. Tu veux ça pour déjeuner ou je te fais un œuf ou autres?

-La salade, c'est parfait! Dit-elle par-dessus le bruit de l'eau du robinet.

-OK! Dis-tu avant de partir vers la cuisine pour lui faire un bol.

Tu écoutes la télé en même temps. Elle revient, pile au moment où tu as fini son bol.

-Tient!

-Merci, dit-elle en le prenant.

-De rien… et j'ai pensé à ça… vu que ce soir je rentre à 20h et que tu vas être toute seule, tu peux inviter quelqu'un ou sortir! Ça ne me dérange pas!

-Ouais… bonne idée… je vais sûrement demander à Heather. J'aimerais ça lui parler et on doit parler de Glee. Je ne te l'aie pas encore dit mais dans les épisodes à venir, Santana va faire son coming-out!

-Super! Enfin! Dis-tu heureuse de l'apprendre.

-Moi aussi, j'étais super contente! Sourit-elle. Alors, on doit parler de ça et... ça ne te dérange pas si on doit s'embrassé? Demande-t-elle hésitament.

-Pas du tout! Franchement! Je ne suis pas du tout jalouse!

Elle sourit.

-Heureuse de l'apprendre…

Tu lui tires la langue et vas t'asseoir sur ton sofa pour écouter la télé. Elle vient aussi s'asseoir avec son bol. Vous êtes tranquille à l'attendant de partir pour le gym.

* * *

**PDV Naya**

-Tes abdos m'impressionneront toujours! Me dit Hay' alors qu'elle sort de la douche des vestiaires entourer d'une serviette.

Je la regarde longuement. Je sais qu'elle me regarde la regarder mais je m'en fou.

Ses jambes…

-Nay'?!

Je relève le regard et sourit.

-Désolé mais… ton corps… dis-je et elle me coupe en riant.

-Merci…et c'est ça que je disais. Que tes abdos m'impressionnaient.

Je souris.

-Merci, dis-je avant de les regarder.

Je suis encore en brassière de sport. Et je compte rester comme ça. Il fait chaud, alors…

Hay' prend ses vêtements de serveuse avant de partir vers une cabine. Je soupire en la regardant s'enfermer.

Ça fait seulement… 2 jours qu'on est officiellement ensemble mais… j'ai tellement le goût de lui faire l'amour…

Il faut croire que Santana me déteint dessus….

Je m'assois sur le banc et l'attend. Après quelques minutes, elle ressort habillé. Je la regarde aller se faire un chignon et se mettre du mascara avant de prendre ses affaires et de se mettre devant moi.

-Fini!

Je souris et me lève avec mes affaires. On sort rapidement.

-Bon… bonne journée, dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

On est dehors alors…

-Toi aussi. Bye! Dit-elle avant de partir rapidement en direction de son restaurant.

Elle y va à pied donc je vais à ma voiture. Je me dépêche de m'installer avant d'appeler Heather.

_-Oui? répond-t-elle après quelques sonneries._

_-_HeMo! C'est moi!

-_NAY'! Ça va?_

-Super! Ça te dit de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui? Venir chez moi? Resto?

-_Ouais! Je suis partante! J'aimerais bien chez toi! Sauf si tu aimerais mieux un resto?_

-Non! C'est parfait!

Je souris.

-_Vers quelle heure?_

-Tu peux arriver pour 17h30?

-_Bien sûr! Je serai là! _

-Super! À tout à l'heure!

-_Bye!_

Je souris et raccroche avant d'enfin partir vers l'appart. Je roule tranquillement. Quand j'y suis enfin arrivé, je me gare rapidement avant de monter. Je prends l'ascenseur.

Après cette séance de sport… j'aime mieux me reposer. Donc les escaliers… non, merci! Les portes s'ouvrent enfin et je sors ma clé. J'entre et enlève mes souliers avant d'aller directement dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille rapidement et entre dans la douche déjà chaude.

Ça fait trop du bien!

Je me demande ce qu'HeMo et moi, on pourrait manger ce soir…

On pourrait se commander une pizza…

Ouais!

Ça serait bon! Ça fait longtemps que j'en n'aie pas mangé.

Je finis enfin de me laver et je sors. Je me sèche rapidement avant de m'enrouler dans ma serviette et d'aller dans sa chambre. Je mets des sous-vêtements propres, un jogging et un débardeur propre. Je me brosse les cheveux et me fait finalement un chignon.

Je vais mettre la serviette dans la salle de bain avant de mettre mes vêtements de sport dans le panier dans la chambre à Hay'.

Maintenant : garde-manger!

* * *

**TOC! TOC!**

HEMO!

-ENTRE! Crie-je en me levant du sofa pour aller l'accueillir.

La porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître Heather dans son jogging et chandail. Et sa queue de cheval.

-Salut! Dis-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Hey!

Elle resserre fortement l'étreinte.

-Ça va bien? Demande-je en me reculant.

-Super! Toi?

-Parfait! Dis-je en souriant grandement. Je suis enfin avec Hay', comme je t'aie dit hier pendant le tournage.

-Je sais! Je suis trop contente!

Je souris.

-Merci. Je l'aime tellement cette fille!

Elle sourit.

-Tu es trop chou!

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Demande-je après avoir levé les yeux au ciel devant son commentaire.

-Non, merci.

-Sinon, toi et Taylor? Demande-je en allant m'asseoir sur le sofa.

Elle me suit en parlant.

-Très bien! C'est toujours super! Je l'aime tellement!

Je souris. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble.

-Tant mieux!... ça te dit de manger de la pizza, ce soir?

-Ouais! Toute garnie!

-Oui, miss! Ris-je.

Elle rit doucement.

-Et en revenant à toi et Hay'… allez-vous vous montrez en publique?!

-Euh… pas encore…

Elle soupire et se pince l'arête du nez.

-Quoi?!

-Tu n'es pas possible! Dit-elle en me regardant finalement. Pourquoi?! Donne-moi UNE bonne raison!

Je soupire.

-Je ne suis pas prête à cause de Glee et des médias! J'ai peur d'être vraiment étiqueté comme la fille lesbienne qui joue une lesbienne!

-Naya… dit Heather dans un soupire. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur! Oui, sûrement que les paparazzis mettront des rumeurs sur toi mais tu peux les arranger! Avec un communiquer! Ou une entrevue! En disant ce que tu as à dire! Comme que tu es bi ou que c'est seulement avec Hayley! Tu es plus forte que ça! Et tout le Cast et ta famille vont être là!

Je soupire.

Elle a tellement raison!

-Tu as raison….

Mon impulsivité et mon caractère et ma peur me font tellement chier quand ils veulent!

-Oui! J'ai amplement raison! Et je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Hayley pour qu'elle accepte d'attendre et te comprenne mais elle est vraiment compréhensive et gentille!

Je souris. Ça, c'est encore plus vrai.

-Merci, dis-je dans un murmure.

Elle sourit.

-Ça me fait toujours plaisir de t'ouvrir les yeux et de botter ton gros cul!

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mon cul! M'exclame-je.

Elle hausse un sourcil et rit.

-Désolé…. dis-je en riant. Longue histoire...

Elle me sourit et je la prends dans mes bras.

Demain, moi et Hay' on va chez ma famille pour leur annoncer qu'on sort ensemble et on se montre en publique!

* * *

-Franchement, je suis trop heureuse que Santana sorte enfin avec Brittany! Dis-je alors que je retourne m'asseoir à côté d'Heather sur le sofa avec une bière dans les mains.

-Moi aussi! S'exclame-t-elle et je ris devant son enthousiasme.

-Même si elle a repoussé San la saison dernière… dis-je et elle me donne un coup sur l'épaule.

-Ce n'était pas ma faute! Dit ça plutôt au producteur! Si ça l'avait été de moi, Britt aurait carrément sauté sur Santana pour l'embrasser!

Je ris.

-Ouais!

Soudainement, j'entends la porte se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir.

HAY'!

Effectivement, c'est ma chérie qui rentre.

Il est 20h20 donc ouais!

-Coucou… dit-elle en souriant grandement.

-Hey! Dis-je avant de me lever et d'aller l'embrasser.

Je l'embrasse chastement et rapidement, à cause d'Heather.

-Salut HeMo! Dit-elle.

-Salut!

-Alors, ta journée? Demande-je.

**PDV Normal**

Tu souris. Naya te regarde avec des brillants dans les yeux et Hemo vous regarde en souriant.

-Ordinaire… j'ai eu un client vraiment mais vraiment difficile! Mon dieu! Je voulais le tuer! Et il ne m'a même pas donné de pourboire!

HeMo rit doucement et Naya fait une moue.

-Désolé, dit-elle avant de te prendre dans tes bras.

Tu souris et l'acceptes sans problème.

-Sinon, vous… votre journée? Demandes-tu en te reculant.

-Super! Dit Naya.

-Tant mieux!

-Bon, je vais y aller! Dit Heather en se levant. Taylor doit m'attendre.

Tu souris et vas lui donner un rapide câlin.

-Bonne soirée! Dis-tu alors que tu vas où la cuisine pour te prendre quelque chose à boire.

Naya prend Heather dans ses bras pour un énorme câlin. Tu souris.

_Elles sont vraiment proches!_

Tu bois en les regardant. Elles se détachent enfin l'une de l'autre. Heather enfile ses souliers avant de partir.

-Bye! Dit-elle.

-Bye! Dis-tu en même temps que Naya.

Elle sort enfin et Naya vient de trouver.

-Demain, fais-tu quelque chose?! Demande-t-elle.

-Non… dis-tu en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi?

-On va aller chez mes parents pour leur dire qu'on est ensemble! Et….

-Et…?

Elle inspire profondément avant de parler.

-On va se montrer en publique!

Tu ouvres la bouche mais la referme.

-Tu… T-tu es sérieuse?! Demandes-tu.

-Oui!

Tu souris grandement et sautes littéralement dans ses bras. Par malchance, elle ne te rattrape pas, sous la surprise et vous tombez par terre. Toi sur elle. Vous riez comme des connes.

Vous vous regardez dans les yeux, longuement.

-Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, dis-tu en lui enlevant une mèche de cheveux sur le visage.

-À oui?

-Oui…. le souvenir de notre premier baiser… dis-tu en regardant ses lèvres.

Elle sourit grandement.

-Tu as raison… on devrait recommencer.

-Ouais… dis-tu avant de coller tes lèvres aux siennes.

Vous soupirez en concert. Tes mains se promènent doucement dans ses cheveux et les siennes, pour leur part, tiennent fermement tes hanches. Après quelques secondes, tu approfondies le baiser en sortant la langue. Tu caresses sa lèvre inférieure et elle ouvre immédiatement le passage. Vos langues s'entrechoquent.

C'est merveilleux.

Elles glissent l'une sur l'autre. Après quelques autres secondes, tu mords sa lèvre inférieure avant de la sucer. Elle gémit et emmène ses mains sur tes fesses.

S'en est trop et tu roules des hanches. Vous gémissez à l'union sous la vague de plaisir qui vous submerge. Tu te recules finalement, par manque d'air. Mais elle ne reste pas là sans rien faire et elle tourne ta tête pour venir embrasser ton cou. Tu te mords la lèvre.

-Naya… soupires-tu alors qu'elle joue avec ton lobe d'oreille.

_On ne peut pas faire ça là… et maintenant!_

Contre ta volonté, tu te recules doucement. Elle soupire et tu souris.

-On devrait se lever…

-Toi et tes « on devrait », marmonne-t-elle.

Tu souris et te relèves lentement de sur elle. Tu l'aides à son tour.

-C'était vraiment bien, dit-elle.

-Vraiment!

Elle sourit.

-Je vais aller me changer, dis-tu avant de partir vers ta chambre.

-OK…

Tu pars donc dans ta chambre. Arrivé, tu enlèves rapidement tes vêtements et ton soutif pour mettre un chandail et un short. Tu enlèves ton chignon et te brosses rapidement les cheveux. Quand tu as tout terminé, tu retournes dans le salon.

Naya est assise sur le sofa et écoute un film. Tu contournes le sofa et t'asseois près d'elle. Elle boit une bière. Tu mets ta tête sur son épaule et elle t'entoure de sons bras. Tu replies tes jambes et te recouvres avec la couverture.

-Tu es bien? Demande-t-elle.

-Oui… murmures-tu.

Elle met ses pieds sur la table basse devant elle et vous écoutez tranquillement le film. Sans parlez. Juste votre corps près de l'autre et votre respiration. Et les bruits qui vous entourent.

* * *

_:D ALORS?! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?! Le petit matin avec le bougeage de fesses? :P et la petite journée avec HeMo et le discours à HeMo?! :) et finalement, leur routine du soir et leur "moment romantique de premier baiser" :P. _

_Je tiens vraiment à vous dire merci pour une énième fois! Ça prend quelques secondes et ça me fait un plaisir fou! et ça m'encourage à continuer! :) _

_Alors, à la prochaine!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou, tout le monde! :) J'espère que ça va bien de votre côté :)_

_**Encore une fois, je vous dis un énorme merci pour tout vos reviews! :) Ça me fait énormément plaisir!**_

_**Lovesong45: MERCI beaucoup pour ton review même si tu veux me tuer... :( ;) mais non, ça ne restera pas dans le facilité car SPOILER: Mia va revenir pour créer des problèmes dans leur couple ;) Le Achele avance dans ce chapitre ainsi que la relation Haynay. Mais bon. Dans ce chapitre, elle va s'assumer mais il va y avoir des problèmes. Mais je n'aime pas trop le drama donc... tu vas voir.**_

_Sinon, merci de me lire :) Ça me fait trop plaisir! :D __**ET JE VOUS AVERTIE MAIS IL VA Y AVOIR RATING M À LA TOUTE FIN! NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS, JE VAIS AVERTIR QUAND IL VA VRAIMENT COMMENCEZ.**__ Je vous dit: BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

-Tu arrives, Hay'!? Te crie Naya depuis l'entrée de l'appartement.

-Oui! Réponds-tu depuis ta chambre.

D'ici 10 minutes, vous allez être partie vers la famille à Naya…pour leur dire pour vous deux, oui. Nay' est toute excitée. Plus que toi, en tout cas.

Tu sors enfin de ta chambre après t'avoir fait une queue de cheval et vas retrouver Nay'. Elle fait les cents pas dans l'entrée. Tu souris.

-Je suis là!

-Enfin! Dit-elle en arrêtant de marcher. Je leur aie dit pour 13h et il est 12h10!

Tu souris et tu vas lui prendre les mains.

-Calme-toi! Respire… on en a pour 45 minutes de trajet maximum… on va y être à temps… et même si on a quelques minutes de retard, ce ne sera pas la fin du monde. OK?

Elle inspire profondément et sourit.

-Merci… tu as raison…

Tu souris et l'embrasses chastement.

-On y va? Demandes-tu en te reculant doucement.

-Oui!

Tu souris et prends tes clés et ton porte-monnaie avant de finalement sortir avec Naya. Tu fermes la porte à clé et vous prenez l'ascenseur. Elle descend rapidement jusqu'au parking et vous prenez la direction de la voiture à Nay'.

-Tu es sûr que tu peux conduire? Surtout devant ton stress…

-Mais oui! J'ai déjà été plus stressée que ça! Comme pour mes auditions!

-Ouin…. Dis-tu en entrant dans la voiture.

Vous vous installez rapidement et bientôt Naya démarre pour la direction de sa famille.

* * *

-On y est! Dit-elle en se garant devant la maison à ses parents.

Tu souris et lui prends la main.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te rassure? Demandes-tu en haussant un sourcil.

-Ouais… dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-Ta sœur… on sait toues les deux qu'elle va trop bien le prendre! Même que je me rappelle ce qu'elle m'avait dit à la plage…, rajoutes-tu rêveusement.

-OK….

-Ton frère… l'autre jour, quand on était chez toi, il m'a personnellement dit que j'irais bien avec toi… et tes parents… je ne sais pas trop mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont être super heureux!

-Tu as raison….

-J'ai toujours raison!

Elle rit doucement et t'embrasse. Tu soupires et caresses sa joue avec ton pouce. C'est un beau baiser amoureux et chaste. Après de longues secondes, elle se recule doucement.

-Bon…ils doivent se demander ce que l'on fait dans la voiture….

Tu ris doucement et ouvres la portière. Elle fait de même et vous êtes bientôt devant la porte. Nay' cogne une fois avant d'entrer. Tu la suis de près.

-On est là!

-Ils ne savent pas pourquoi on vient, hein?! Demandes-tu rapidement.

-Non!

Vous entendez des pas et après quelques secondes, Yolanda arrive en compagnie de Nick'.

-Salut! Disent-elles en même temps.

Vous les prenez dans vos bras et leur faites la bise.

-Ça va bien? Demande Nick'.

-Ouais et vous? Demandes-tu à l'intention de Nick' et Yolanda.

-Super! Répondent-elles.

-Papa et Mychal sont-ils là?

-Oui! Ils sont dans le garage, répond sa mère.

-Peux-tu aller les chercher? Il faut qu'on vous parle!

Sa mère hausse un sourcil.

-OK… j'y vais…

Elle part.

-Tu es directe… dis-tu à Naya dans son oreille.

Elle rit doucement et Nick' vous regarde avec un drôle d'air.

-On va aller dans le salon! Dit Naya avant de pousser Nickayla dans cette direction et de te prendre la main.

Arrivé, vous vous assoyez et attendez. Personne ne parle mais tu sais que Naya stresse et que Nick' réflichit sur quoi vous voulez parler.

Après quelques secondes, le reste de la famille arrive. Nay' leur fait signe de s'asseoir.

-Est-ce que ça l'a rapport avec Matt? Demande son père et Naya s'empresse de répondre.

-Non, non, non, non, non, non, non! Répète Nay'.

Elle se lève et tu fais pareil.

-Bon…en fait, on est ici pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle… on…je…

Tu lui prends la main et lui souris.

-On… on est ensemble! On sort ensemble! On est super heureuse.

Personne ne bouge. C'est complètement silence. Tu souris à Naya.

-C'est super! dit soudainement Nickayla en se levant pour venir vers vous.

-Vraiment! Dit Mychal en faisant pareil.

Il vient te prendre dans ses bras.

-Félicitation!

Ses parents se lèvent enfin en souriant.

-Félicitation! Dit son père en venant prendre Nay' dans ses bras.

-Merci! Dit-elle.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous! Dit enfin sa mère. Je ne m'en attendais juste pas…

Tu souris et elle te prend dans ses bras.

Toutes les prochaines minutes sont comme ça. À se prendre dans ses bras. À vous féliciter. À vous poser des questions.

* * *

-Bon, on devrait y aller, dit soudainement Naya alors qu'il est 15h.

-Pourquoi? Demande son père.

-On doit aller faire des courses, parce que ce soir on reçoit Dianna et Lea… répond-t-elle.

-D'accord!

Vous vous levez et allez dire au revoir à tout le monde. Ils vous félicitent encore et après quelques minutes, vous partez. Vous êtes en route pour les rues d'Hollywood… où vous allez faire vos courses et votre première apparition publique.

-Je suis trop contente! Dit-elle. On dirait que mille tonnes sont tombés de mes épaules!

-Je sais! Je suis tellement fière de toi! On va pourvoir être totalement naturelle à chaque fois qu'on va voir ta famille.

-Vraiment! Il reste seulement les tiens.

-Ouais... je vais leur dire un jour... en message.

-D'accord!

-Sinon...comment on va faire pour se montrez en publique… demandes-tu.

-… On va se tenir la main… s'embrassez?

Tu souris et lui prends la main.

-Se tenir la main, c'est bien mais s'embrassez, c'est meilleur!

Elle rit doucement et vous continuez le trajet en parlant de ce soir. Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, vous arrivez enfin et elle se gare.

-Bon, on va chercher un dessert, des légumes et de la viande… et des trucs végétariens pour Lea, énumère Nay' alors que vous sortez de la voiture,

-Bravo! Dis-tu pour rire d'elle.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et te prend la main.

-On y va!

Tu souris et vous marchez tranquillement sous le soleil de L.A.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir seulement mit un short et un débardeur… dis-tu alors que ça fait une bonne heure que vous faites les courses.

-Ouais… même si tout le monde peut voir tes belles jambes…

Tu hausses un sourcil et souris avant de lui embrasser la joue. Elle sourit.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud…

-… Il nous reste le dessert… dis-tu.

-Ouais! Et je sais parfaitement où l'acheter!

Vous marchez donc vers la destination. Après quelques minutes, vous entrez dans un magasin de pâtisseries. La caissière regarde d'abord vos mains enlacées avant de vous servir.

-Bonjour euh…j'aimerais ce gâteau-là! Dit Naya.

-D'accord…

Pendant que vous attendez, tu regardes dehors. Il y a une tonne de paparazzi.

-Nay-Nay! Regarde!

Elle tourne la tête et sourit.

-Pourquoi tu souris?

-Parce que tout à l'heure j'ai appelé mon manager pour qu'il dise à des paparazzis de venir… on appelle ça une sortie arrangée… et il a bien fait son travail…

-Mais pourquoi….? Demandes-tu mélangée.

-Pour être sûr qu'ils prennent des photos de nous en train de s'embrasser….

Tu hausses un sourcil et la regarde. Elle sourit grandement.

-Tu as changé, depuis l'autre jour… dis-tu en souriant. Et pour le mieux!

-Ça, c'est grâce à Hemo et parce que je t'aime…

Ta respiration s'arrête. Tu souris grandement et écarquilles les yeux.

_Je rêve ou elle vient de… de dire qu'elle m'aime…_

Elle écarquille, elle aussi, les yeux et porte sa main à sa bouche.

-Merde! Je… désolé… tu...

Tu la coupes rapidement en l'embrassant. Elle soupire fortement et met sa main sur ta nuque. Après quelques secondes, tu te recules.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Elle sourit.

-J'ai tellement eu peur…

Tu l'embrasses rapidement avant de prendre le gâteau et de payer.

-Merci, dis-tu à l'intention de la caissière avant de prendre la main à Nay' et de sortir.

Nay' à l'air ailleurs. Elle te suit en regardant partout et en souriant. Dehors, vous êtes entourées de paparazzis. Tu essaies de te frayer un chemin en ignorant les paparazzis qui crie son nom. Vous arrivez enfin à sa voiture et vous entrez.

-WOW! Dis-tu.

-Ouais….

-Et tu vas vivre ça pour toujours…

Elle rit doucement.

-Ouais mais je fais ce que j'aime!

Tu souris et l'embrasses.

-Tu m'as vraiment surprise, tout à l'heure…

Elle sourit et regarde dehors.

-Ouais… j'ai tellement eu peur…

-Tu n'avais pas… mais tu le penses ou…. c'était dit comme ça?

-NON! Je le pense vraiment! Je t'aime Hay'! Et je suis sûr qu'on était destinées! Avec la sensation et l'effet que j'ai eu la première fois que je t'aie vu… je savais que tu étais différente…

Tu souris grandement. Tes yeux sont mouillés.

-Depuis quand tu es si romantique?

Elle rit doucement et vient t'embrasser. Tu sais qu'il y a encore des paparazzis autour de la voiture mais maintenant, ils sont invisibles! Ta main sur sa nuque l'attire encore plus près. Elle soupire et met sa main sur ta cuisse. Après quelques secondes, tu te recules.

-Je t'aime tellement Nay'….

Elle sourit et s'installe comme il faut.

-On devrait rentrer…

-Ouais… attend! Dis-tu soudainement.

-Quoi?! Demande-t-elle en sursautant.

Tu ris avant de parler.

-TU as dit « on devrait »!

Elle te regarde quelques secondes avant de rire à en pleurer. Tu ris, toi aussi. Après plusieurs secondes, vous vous calmez enfin.

-Bon, on y va! Dit Nay' avant de finalement partir.

Tu souris et vous faite le trajet pour rentrer chez vous. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, vous êtes enfin rentré. Il est 17h30 et les filles arrivent ensemble vers 19h.

-Bon…, dis-tu en laissant tomber les sacs par terre.

-On se change et on commence!

-Ouais!

Vous ne perdez pas de temps et vous partez vers votre chambre. Vous vous déshabillez pour être en sous-vêtement. Nay' met un skinny et un chandail propre chic. Tu fais pareil. Tu décides, par contre, de garder ta queue de cheval tandis que Naya s'arrange les cheveux. Vous vous arrangez aussi un peu votre maquillage. Quand vous avez terminez, vous vous divisez le travail.

Nay' va commencez à cuisiner, alors que tu t'occupes à ranger. Tu ramasses donc ta chambre et fais le ménage partout dans la maison. Tu n'es pas bordélique mais depuis que Naya habite avec toi…

C'est différent.

_Elle est trop bordélique quand elle veut… _penses-tu en riant.

Tu t'attaques finalement au salon.

-Ça sent déjà bon! Dis-tu.

-Merci… la viande est super tendre! Et pour le repas végétalien à Lea bien ça sent rien… c'est des légumes et du tofu et d'autres trucs bizarres…

Tu souris.

-Tant mieux pour la viande! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour aider Dianna et Lea à se rapprocher durant le souper?

-…Je ne sais pas… je vais voir sur le moment… mon cerveau fonctionne comme ça!

Tu souris.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça!

Elle te sourit et continue à cuisiner. Tu finis bientôt à ranger, toi aussi et tu regardes l'heure.

18h30.

-Il reste 30 minutes!

-J'en aie pour 15 minutes…

-Tu veux que je t'aide?!

-Ouais! Vient!

Tu vas donc la trouver et elle te donne des tâches. Ça se voit vraiment qu'elle adore cuisiner et qu'elle fait ça depuis presque toujours.

-Tu es toujours magnifique mais… quand tu cuisines, tu es parfaite! Dis-tu alors que vous mettez le tout au four.

Finalement, ça l'a pris plus que 15 minutes, parce que tu étais vraiment nul et aussi parce que vous passiez votre temps à vous embrasser. Il est donc 18h55.

Nay' sourit grandement à ton commentaire. Elle s'approche et encercle ta taille de tes bras.

-Merci, bébé… toi aussi, tu es parfaite… toujours…

Tu souris tendrement et elle vient t'embrasser. Tu soupires et encercles son cou de tes bras. Le baiser est loin d'être chaste. Vos langues sont déjà ensemble et elles se battent pour la domination. Ses mains pressent tes hanches et tu plaques ton bassin au sien. Elle grogne et te pousse pour que ton dos heurte le plan de travail. Ses mains descendent tranquillement vers tes fesses.

_Je la veux tellement…_

Tu mords sa lèvre inférieure ce qui la fait de nouveau grogner. Tu te recules avant de descendre vers son cou.

-Hay'… gémit Naya alors que tu liches son lobe.

Elle pince tes fesses et…

**TOC! TOC!**

-Merde… soupire Naya.

Tu es aussi frustré qu'elle.

**TOC! TOC!**

-Attendez! Crie Naya.

Tu ris doucement et la repousses.

-Bon…elles sont arrivées, je crois…

-Ouais… dit-elle avant d'aller ouvrir.

Tu t'avances et Naya ouvre la porte.

-Bonsoir! Disent-elles en même temps.

-Salut! Dis-tu alors que Dianna vient vers toi avec une bouteille de vin.

-Merci! Dis-tu en la prenant avant de lui faire une rapide étreinte.

Elle va ensuite voir Naya alors que Lea vient à ta rencontre.

-Ça va? Demandes-tu.

-Super! J'avais terriblement hâte de te revoir! Surtout depuis que « The vailed ferry » et toi êtes enfin ensemble!

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel et souris grandement.

-Vous avez apportée du vin! Dit Naya ne regardant la bouteille.

-Bien sûr! Dit Dianna. Et ton préféré, en plus!

-Merci! Dit Naya en souriant. Je vous en sers tout de suite?

-Ouais! Répondent-elles en même temps.

Pendant que Lea va avec Naya pour le vin, tu vas trouver Dianna.

-Je sais pourquoi Nay' a organisée le souper, lui dis-tu en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit un peu et sourit.

-OK…

-Je suis contente pour toi et je veux vraiment que vous soyez ensemble! Vous allez trop bien ensemble!

Elle sourit grandement.

-Merci…

-Tient, ma belle Lady-Di! Dit Lea en arrivant.

Dianna rougit un peu et sourit grandement.

_Plus amoureuse que ça, tu meurs… en fait, non, sinon je serais morte…_ penses-tu en regardant les filles avant de regarder Naya.

Cette dernière arrive et se colle à toi avec sa coupe de vin.

-Tu ne bois rien?! Remarque-t-elle.

-…Non… je suis correcte… je n'aie pas soif.

-OK…

-C'est vraiment une bonne idée que vous avez eu les filles! Dit Lea à l'intention de Nay' et de Dianna.

-Vraiment! Dit Di'.

-Ouais! Et c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas encore réellement avec Lady-Di! Comme ça, ça l'aurait fait un souper de couple lesbienne ou bisexuelle… tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de Dianna!? Dit Naya.

_Ok…son cerveau fonctionne vraiment sur le moment!_

Dianna est rouge tomate et sourit comme une conne tandis que Lea sourit mais parait un peu mélangée et… mal à l'aise.

-Euh…oui…non… je… ouais…, dis enfin Lea en regardant Dianna qui sourit encore.

-En plus, vous allez parfaitement ensemble! Rajoute Nay'.

-Ouais, elle a raison! Dit enfin Dianna en regardant Lea.

Cette dernière sourit enfin.

-Ouais… c'est vrai…

-Vous savez quoi?! On va faire un jeu!

Tu hausses un sourcil et appréhende fortement ce que Naya va encore dire.

-Pour toute la soirée, on fait à semblant, enfin vous pas nous, dit-elle en te souriant avant de continuer, que vous êtes ensemble! Comme un couple! Ça serait super cool! Ça ferait un vrai souper entre filles lesbiennes ou bisexuelle!

Tu retiens un rire devant son idée.

_Elle a trop d'imagination…mais c'est bien._

_-_Je suis pour! Ça pourrait être cool! Dit rapidement Dianna.

-D'accord! Dit Lea.

-Ouais! Dis-tu.

-SUPER! S'exclame Naya.

-Voulez-vous manger tout de suite? Demandes-tu. Ou vous asseoir? Parce que ça fait un moment qu'on est debout dans la cuisine à parler et….

Les filles rient.

-On peut manger! Dit Lea.

-Ouais! Disent Naya et Dianna en même temps.

-Je vous sers! Dis-tu avant d'aller vers le four.

-Assoyez-vous et expérimentez la vie de couple en toutes ses formes! Leur dit Naya avant de venir te trouver.

Tu ris doucement devant son commentaire.

-Tu es trop chou! Dis-tu avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

-Je sais!

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel et souris. Vous servez rapidement les quatre assiettes et vous allez les servir avant de faire pareil pour vous. Vous vous assoyez et commencez toutes à manger en discutant de tout et de rien.

-Alors, cette vie de couple? Demande Naya et vous commencez toutes à rire sauf elle.

-Quoi? Demande Naya en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu es trop drôle et sérieuse avec cette histoire de couple, répond Lea en riant.

Naya a un air outré.

-Franchement! Je fais ça pour alimenter la soirée et parce que ça pourrait être drôle de vous voir coller ou en train de s'embrassez et autres choses…

-Elle a raison! Dit Dianna.

-OK, alors tient mon cœur! Dit Lea en lui tendant une bouchée de son plat végétalien spécialement fait pour elle.

Dianna rit doucement avant de manger ce que Lea lui donne. Au début, elle fait une drôle de tête ce qui te fais grandement sourire. Ensuite, elle a l'air de s'habituer peu à peu avec l'expression qu'elle a.

-Alors, ma belle… comment as-tu trouvée? Demande Lea.

Dianna rougit et sourit doucement.

-Pas si pire que ça en a l'air… il faut croire que Nay-Nay cuisine mieux que je pensais…

Naya prend un air fier et tu ris doucement. Lea rit aussi.

-Je suis une pro en cuisine!

-Ça, c'est vrai! Dis-tu.

Naya te sourit et vous recommencez toutes à parler et à faire n'importe quoi.

* * *

-Dommage qu'il n'y a pas de piscine ici! J'aurais envie de sauter dans l'eau! Dit Naya alors qu'il est presque 22h.

-Vraiment! Dis-tu. Ça serait tellement amusant!

-Ou un bain de minuit! Dit Dianna.

-Ça, ce serait cool! Dit Naya.

-Vous êtes trop saoule, les filles…, dit Lea en riant.

Effectivement, Dianna et Naya n'ont pas arrêté de boire du vin alors que Lea s'est un peu abstenue et toi et bien… tu ne bois pas d'alcool.

-Pas du tout, ma belle! Dit Dianna en riant légèrement avant de lui embrasser la joue.

À oui…e jeu est encore en marche.

Lea sourit et rougit timidement. Tu souris en la voyant.

-Non, mais embrassez-vous! Se lamente Naya.

Tu ris doucement. Lea vient encore plus rouge et Dianna se liche les lèvres en regardant Lea.

_Une chance que Dianna est saoule, parce que je suis sûr que sinon, elle serait morte tellement elle est rouge._

-Moi et Hay', on va vous montrez comment et après vous le faites!

Tu ris doucement et lèves les yeux au ciel. Naya met rapidement sa main sur ta nuque et t'attire à elle. Vos lèvres sont plaqués férocement ensembles. Tu gémis sous l'intensité et ta main se retrouve sur sa cuisse. Le baiser est vraiment passionné et bestial.

Tu entends des sifflements mais tu t'en fou.

_Je veux tellement le prendre!_

Nay' mord férocement ta lèvre avant de la sucer durement. Tu gémis de douleur et de plaisir.

-Surtout, ne faites surtout pas l'amour sur la table, entends-tu dire Lea en riant.

_Merde...elles sont là…_

Tu soupires et te recules doucement. Naya grogne ce qui vous fait tous rires.

-Tu fais chier grand-mère… marmonne Naya.

Vous riez tous sauf Lea qui hausse un sourcil.

-Je suis sûr que tu es aussi prude que Berry et que tu n'es même pas capable d'embrasser Dianna comme en vient de le faire!

Lea ouvre la bouche mais la referme.

-Tu vois! La nargue encore Nay'.

Tu souris.

-J'ai déjà embrassé Di'!

-Ouais mais c'était un baiser de rien du tout! Moi, je parle d'un vrai baiser! Langoureux!

-Je suis pour! Dit Dianna.

Lea la regarde en souriant avant de rougir.

-Si tu veux! Rajoute Dianna à l'intention de Lea.

Lea la regarde encore.

-OK, alors…

-YES! S'exclame Naya.

Tu souris grandement et Dianna se tourne vers Lea.

-Regarde bien, Nay-Nay! Dit Lea.

Nay' hoche vivement la tête et attend qu'elles passent à l'action. Les filles se sourient avant d'enfin se pencher l'une vers l'autre. Au début, tu vois qu'elles sont timides mais peu à peu, elles prennent de l'assurance. Dianna met sa main sur la nuque à Lea et l'approche encore plus d'elle. Cette dernière soupire fortement et emmène ses deux mains dans les cheveux courts de Dianna.

-Si elles continuent, je vais te sauter dessus… te dit soudainement Naya dans l'oreille.

Tu la regardes et hausses un sourcil.

-Tu n'es pas croyable, ma belle…

Elle te sourit.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai la plus belle et la plus irrésistible fille au monde pour moi!

Tu souris.

_Elle est tellement adorable quand elle a trop bu…. Faux! Elle est toujours adorable!_

-Merci mais ce n'est pas vrai! Parce que J'AI la plus belle et irrésistible fille au monde pour moi! Et c'est toi!

-Je t'aime! Dit-elle.

-Moi aussi.

Vous vous embrassez doucement avant de regarder les filles.

Elles s'embrassent encore.

_Si on ne les arrête pas, elles vont faire l'amour sur la table!_

-On devrait les arrêter, non? Demandes-tu à Naya.

-… peut-être, oui… dit-elle en riant légèrement.

Tu souris et Nay' fait un gros bruit de gorge. Les filles sursautent fortement et tu ris avec Naya.

-…Vous aviez l'air…d'apprécier… dit Naya avec un sourire en coin.

Elles rougissent fortement.

-Moi aussi, je trouve ça… dis-tu en souriant.

-Ouais… bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller! Dit Lea. Je te raccompagne!

-OK… dit Dianna en se levant.

Naya te regarde en haussant un sourcil avant de te dire à l'oreille :

-On se demande pas ce qu'elles vont faire….

Tu ris doucement et vous allez leur dire au revoir. Vous les prenez dans vos bras et parlez encore quelques secondes avant qu'elles partent.

-Bonne nuit! Dis-tu.

-Ouais… bonne cochonnerie…

Tu lui tapes doucement le bras.

-MERCI NAYA! Crie Dianna et tu regardes Naya avec des yeux exorbités.

Cette dernière te sourit et hausse les épaules en fermant la porte.

-Je te l'avais dit…

Tu souris.

-Bon, reste plus qu'à aller nous coucher… en plus, demain je travaille de 10h à 13h et ensuite de 17h à 20h.

-Beurk! Dit Naya.

-Je sais…je déteste ces chiffres coupés… dis-tu en partant vers ta chambre, Naya sur les talons. Au moins, on n'a plus rien à ranger. On a tout fait, tout à l'heure….

-Ouais…

-Et tu as bu beaucoup, non?

-C'est ce que tu crois. J'ai à peine but toute la moitié que tu m'as vu boire. Demande toi pas comment j'ai fait mais je ne suis pas saoule.

_Comment elle a fait?! _

Tu ouvres la bouche mais la referme et vous entrez enfin dans votre chambre. Vous sortez votre pyjama respectif avant de vous déshabillez. Tu te tournes rendu au soutif et tu mets rapidement ton chandail. Quand tu te retournes, Naya te lance un regard bizarre.

-Quoi? Demandes-tu en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu te retournes encore!?

-…Ouais… je…

Elle hausse un sourcil et s'approche de toi. Elle porte seulement un short et un soutif.

-Pourquoi? On devrait avoir passé ce stade! Tu ne trouves pas?! En plus, que maintenant tout le monde sur la Terre va le savoir pour nous!

Tu déglutis difficilement devant la Naya si proche de toi et… fâchée, dans un sens.

-Parce que…je… et oui, c'est vrai… tu as raison mais…

-Pas de mais! Te coupe-t-elle en mettant un doigt sur tes lèvres. Regarde plutôt!

Tu hausses un sourcil mais dès qu'elle emmène ses mains vers son dos, tu écarquilles les yeux.

_Elle ne va pas vraiment faire ça!?_

Pourtant, on dirait bien, car son soutien-gorge tombe soudainement par terre dévoilant ses seins...

_Parfait._

Tu déglutis difficilement devant cette vision. Tu aimes la vue mais tu es mal à l'aise. Tu lèves le regard vers Naya qui elle, a une énorme sourire sur le visage.

-Alors…, dit-elle en s'approchant pour que sa poitrine soit pressée contre la tienne qui malheureusement est sous ton chandail.

_Merde, merde, merde! Elle va finir par me tuer!_

-Tu vas me tuer… dis-tu d'une voix rauque.

-Non… crois-moi, je veux tout sauf te tuer! Je t'aime trop pour ça, dit-elle avant de fondre sur ton cou.

Tu soupires et laisses tomber ta tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Elle embrasse, mord et suce tout ce qu'elle peut. Tu gémis doucement et laisses tes mains descendent doucement vers ses fesses. Doucement, ses mains à elle descendent vers le bas pour remonter lentement ton chandail. Tu frissonnes en sentant ses mains sur la peau de ton ventre.

-Nay', soupires-tu doucement dans son cou avant de le mordre.

Elle gémit et gratte ton ventre. Tu l'entends murmurer un petit : merde. Ça te fait sourire. Tu continues d'embrasser son cou alors que ton chandail est juste sous tes seins. Tu trembles légèrement.

Elle se recule soudainement et lève rapidement ton chandail avant de le lancer dans la pièce. Tu déglutis difficilement et tu regardes Naya.

Cette dernière fixe intensément ta poitrine en se mordant la lèvre.

-Nay'…, dis-tu tellement faiblement que tu n'es même pas sûr de l'avoir dit.

_**Début rating M**_

Elle te regarde enfin dans les yeux. Ces derniers sont remplis de désir. Elle se plaque à nouveau contre toi et vous gémissez à l'union lorsque vos seins sont plaqués fermement contre les autres.

Tu es consciente que vous êtes encore debout en plein milieu de la pièce.

-Lit…, lui dis-tu faiblement et dès que le mot ont passés la barrière de tes lèvres, elle te recule jusqu'à ce que tu heurtes le lit et que tu tombes dessus.

Aussitôt, tu te recules pour être mieux installé et elle te suit en rampant par-dessus toi. Quand tu es placée, elle s'installe à califourchon et se penche vers tes lèvres.

Tu entrouvres, aussitôt, les tiennes et c'est le paradis. Sa langue est immédiatement en contact avec la tienne. Tes mains grattent doucement son dos, tandis que les siennes glissent lentement vers tes seins. Dès qu'elles sont sur ceux-ci, tu te recules et prends une grande respiration.

_Dieu!... meilleure sensation de ma vie…_

Elle les masse doucement, pendant quelques secondes. Son pouce et son index jouent en particulier avec ton mamelon.

-Naya… merde! Gémis-tu alors qu'elle le pince.

Elle suce doucement ta lèvre inférieure avant de descendre dans ton cou. Aussitôt, tes mains descendent sur son cul que tu agrippes fermement. Dès que tu le possèdes en main, elle plaque son bassin au tien, te provoquant une grande vague de plaisir mélangée avec l'excitation qui t'habites déjà. Tu gémis grandement et l'agrippes encore pour qu'elle recommence, ce qu'elle fait aussitôt. Elle mord aussi ton cou en même temps qu'elle met sa jambe entre les tiennes. Tu te mords la lèvre sous la… énième vague de plaisir. Dès que sa jambe est en place, tu commences un mouvement de bassin vers le haut, dans le but de soulagé cette douleur intense qui habite ton entre-jambe.

Elle descend lentement vers ta clavicule et vers ta poitrine. Tu fermes les yeux fortement en anticipant.

_-Oh mon dieu! _T'exclames-tu en français alors que sa langue passe avec une lenteur extrême sur ton mamelon.

Elle recommence plusieurs fois, tout en massant l'autre de sa main. Les tiennes, pour leur part, tirent sur ses cheveux. Tu as beau te frotter contre sa jambe, vos shorts sont un barrage à ton plaisir.

Tu mets donc tes mains sur ses épaules et la repousse pour qu'elle tombe sur le dos. Aussitôt que c'est fait, tu tombes sur elle et lui enlève son short avant de faire pareil avec le tien.

-Hayley… gémit-elle en te regardant faire. Tu… merde…

Tu souris devant son manque de mots et te couches sur elle pour l'embrasser. Vos lèvres se moulent parfaitement, vos seins se frottent les uns contre les autres et soudainement, elle écarte les jambes et ton bassin tombe entre ses jambes. Tu gémis sous le contact de votre sexe extrêmement mouillé qui est en contact avec l'autre.

Malgré vos culottes, tu sens la chaleur, l'humidité et l'excitation qui vous habitent mutuellement.

-Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle contre tes lèvres entre deux baisers.

Tu souris dans votre baiser avant de te reculer et de caresser lentement sa joue avec ton pouce.

-Moi aussi Nay'... je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Elle sourit grandement et tu vois une larme apparaître. Tu fronces les sourcils et l'essuies. Elle ferme les yeux et renifle.

-Quoi? Demandes-tu tendrement.

-Tu me fais tellement du bien… tu m'as sauvé… et je te le revaudrai éternellement… je crois que je ne serai même plus ici, sur Terre, sans toi. Et ce moment pour moi est tellement spéciale!... Ça fait quoi... un an que je n'aie pas réellement eu de sexe avec la personne que j'aime. Avec lui c'était tellement... sauvage, nul et... j'étais seulement son jouet. Mais avec toi... maintenant, c'est...

Tu lui souris amoureusement. Tu as maintenant les yeux pleins d'eau aussi.

-Tu ne me dois rien… tout ce que je veux c'est ton amour. Je t'aime. Et pour moi aussi, c'est spéciale. Parce que je suis avec toi.

Elle te sourit et t'embrasse chastement et longuement. Vous soupirez à l'union et avec les secondes, le baiser se transforme en quelque chose de plus bestiale et passionné. Ses mains grattent doucement ton dos en descendant vers ton cul. Elle enlève rapidement ta culotte et la sienne.

Le moment de tendresse semble complètement passé. Elle agrippe ton cul et tu plaques ton bassin contre le sien. Aussitôt, tu entames un mouvement de bassin contre le sien. Les vagues de plaisir n'attendent pas à apparaître. Elles vous submergent instantanément. Tes mains caressent doucement ses seins alors qu'elle mord ton cou et ton lobe d'oreille.

-Plus vite…

Tu souris et accélères la cadence de frottement. Votre respiration est très courte. Les gémissements emplissent la pièce ainsi que la chaleur et l'excitation qui émane de vous.

-Naya…

- Hay'!... ne t'arrête pas!

Elle encercle soudainement ton bassin de ses jambes. Ses mains passent de ton dos, où elles grattent la peau, à tes épaules qu'elles agrippent. Les tiennes vont de son ventre à ses hanches. Les muscles de ton ventre se crispent plus que jamais.

-Merde…, jures-tu alors que tu arrives au point de non-retour.

-Je… viens… gémit Naya alors qu'elle embrasse ton cou pour la énième fois.

-Mmmm… aussi… soupires-tu.

Tu donnes ton tout et après quelques autres secondes, son corps est parcouru de frissons. Tu la regardes un peu avant que le tien ne fasse pareil. Elle mord ton épaule en disant ton nom. Tu fais la même chose mais dans l'oreiller. Vos corps son tendu. Tu te déplaces et te laisses tomber près d'elle. Il n'y a aucun bruit sauf votre respiration saccadée. Tu décides de vous recouvrir avec le mince drap et tu te colles à elle. Elle t'encercle de son bras et aucune de vous ne parle.

_**Fin rating M**_

-C'était magique… dit-elle enfin en te souriant grandement après quelques minutes.

Tu souris et embrasses son épaule.

-Vraiment… c'était ma meilleure fois…

Elle rit doucement.

-Moi aussi…

Tu souris et fermes les yeux. Tu es épuisée. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

-Bonne nuit… je t'aime, dis-tu.

-Bonne nuit… je t'aime aussi, ma belle.

Tu souris et te laisses emporter par la respiration à Naya.

* * *

_ALORS?! :D Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?! :) Avec le moment chez sa famille. Du stress à Nay? De leur apparition publique et au "Je t'aime" à Naya. Plutôt inattendu, non?! _

_Et leur soirée? Le Achele et le "jeux" à Naya?! Haha! _

_Et finalement... leur première fois?! J'espère quelle vous a plu! ;)_

_Bon...dites-moi toutes ça dans un review, s'il-vous-plait. Merci encore et à la prochaine!_


End file.
